Hey There Infinity
by Akaiba
Summary: PART 3! Its been a blissful fifteen years since Riku saved Sora from Xemnas and they are deliriously happy with there teenage son but why oh why is Mickey so determined to ruin that! The mouse king has returned with news to turn their life upside down...
1. With Me Again

Me again! With the long awaited return of the Hey There Series! I have much thanks and hugs to give the beloved Tragedy as she is responsible for keeping everything in order and half of this delightful chapter! We're making a great team so far and I hope you like this chapter, the title may also be subject to change cos we haven't acctually agreed on one, I jsut sorta put anything for now :P**

* * *

**

**With me again**

Soku sighed and turned his glare to his parents. They'd been traveling on the huge war Gummi Ship that belonged to King Mickey, accompanied by others that weren't as impressive, but carried lots of people in them and Soku had had to suffer the past week in steely silence.

Riku had blown his top when he'd discovered Sora was onboard and that Soku had helped him get there. The arguments had been painful to listen to as both sides had good points and neither would yield, both as stubborn as the other. Now they just glared at each other angrily. Soku was fed up with it. Sora had praised his son for his work and Riku had been furious with him, talk about mixed messages. Stuck between his Papa and his Dad was terrible and he couldn't escape although Leon had strived to take some of the stress away with extended training sessions, which Soku had been overjoyed about but that only served to spark another argument. Sora thought the soldiers were training his 'precious boy' to be a weapon of war and Riku pointed out whether Soku liked it or not he kind of was and it was better for him to be good at it and live.

He'd just listened to them argue again and was fed up, he glared at them both, aqua and blue eyes looking at him in surprise, "If you two don't sort out your problems, I swear, I'm going to lose it." He sounded like a parent scalding bickering children but that's what it felt like. They were so childish sometimes!

Sora and Riku glanced at each other sheepishly as Soku stormed out of the room, his warrior clothing rustling slightly in the stunned silence of their living quarters. Soku didn't like his clothing much, it was too tight and far too revealing but Leon had pointed out it was better his clothing didn't get in the way of his fighting and then added he looked very good in it and would probably distract the enemy.

Soku hated the fact that people always did double-takes on him, or even never took their eyes off him. Riku said he should be proud of his heavenly looks but he just squirmed under their penetrating looks, it was the worst when he knew they were undressing him with their minds. Pausing in a shiny surfaced wall Soku examined himself like he had a thousand times and could still find nothing remarkable. He was quite short, like his Papa, he had silver hair that fell down his back in choppy layers and spikes like his Dad's but at the top it stuck defiantly outwards and towards the sky in curvy bangs like his Papa's and he had the darkest blue eyes also like his Papa and his build was much like his Papa's too… he feared one day he'd look in the mirror and see his Sora staring back, but it would probably never happen, he had Riku's hair and facial structure just softened slightly. People remarked on how angelic he looked, like a lost angel. Soku resented that, he sounded too girly then but they would laugh away his comments, ruffle his hair and either stare at him from then on or ignore him.

Shrugging and fiddling with his blue top, pulling the hem out from the silver shorts and dark red leggings he made his way to the landing bay ramps. They'd landed some time ago and while the others had begun to set up the extensive camp, Riku and Sora were stuck in an argument. He slipped out the doors and down the ramp, his eyes widening in wonder at the landscape.

It was fairly dark out, the moon hanging low in the sky, just above the horizon and alone in the sky so empty of stars. Snapping out of his trance and desperately hoped no one had noticed him, slipping off into the surrounding woods. The trees covered him quickly, they seemed dead and were cold to the touch, gray and twisted in a horrid way that made chills run down his spine but it made a nice change from the fighting and shouting.

He kept walking until he was starting to think about turning back when he saw a clearing a little further ahead, a break in the dense trees where moonlight fell on a grassy area.The trees were bent and folded over to create an arch that led to the clearing. The Moon Shone through a hole in the top of the space ,lighting the place with moonlight. The clearing was enclosed by the dead trees and other deceased wildlife, and Soku thought he heard a creek flowing somewhere in the distance. The grass itself was dull and looked as dead as the trees but it was grass nonetheless and Soku appreciated it. He entered the clearing and admired the scenery in a morbid way, it made him feel more alone now than he had the entire trip.

Soku still didn't like the sky, it was bleak and devoid of anything other than darkness and the large moon that was nothing but striking against the black. Soku stretched, his muscles glad to be doing _something_ as he summoned the keyblade. It was gold with a white handle. The blade curved upward to form what looked like more of a wing. The hilt was white and twisted around to give the bearer a firm grip. Riku had given him a lecture on the importance of the keyblades and how important they were, how they would either bring the rise or the fall of the side of light in this war, but looking at his keyblade now he didn't see himself being defeated. Looking at the keyblade now, he felt powerful.

He began to swing the blade from left to right, thrusting it up and bringing it down as fast as he could, increasing in speed until the gold shaft was a blur, the handle the only solid appearing thing in his grasp as the blade curved through the air, arching overhead and slashing from beneath as he practice some of his favorite moves. He felt inhuman as he became one with the weapon, its tip his eye and he could see what it saw and feel its hunger for blood as separate from his own almost indifference. He'd never been to war, but in the beginning he had felt nervous about it. He didn't like the idea of fighting. Now with the keyblade in his hand, it felt right. Like the battle field was where he belonged. Like he was created for the sole purpose to fight.

Soku positioned the weapon to where the tip of the blade was on the ground. Leaning against it he tried to slow his racing pulse and fill his diminished lungs at the same time. Through the stillness of the clearing a deep, a calm voice reverberated, "You're skill is good, unrefined but good. Alas, you're stances are sloppy."

Raising his keyblade and entering a defensive position he watched a figure make its way across the clearing. The figure appeared to be male. A teen maybe a year or two Soku's senior. The teen had dark midnight tresses that fell all the way down his back like a cascading waterfall. It was sleek and straight. Soku just wanted to run his fingers threw it. Being able to look away from the boy's locks Soku slowly scanned the teen's entire body. The armor he wore was fitting and black, yet he could clearly see the defined ab muscles. Moving up he saw broad shoulders and down long, legs made for running. Continuing up Soku stared at the teen's face. By this point in time his guard had dropped and the keyblades point was once again on the floor. A regal face captured Soku's attention. High cheek bones, a smirk showing perfect teeth, and a slightly upturned nose. But what really caught His gaze the most was the boy's eyes. Swimming pool's of teal so bright that you could see the boy smiling. It was clear the mysterious teen had caught him staring, he wasn't being very discreet. Soku quickly decided to save what little dignity he had left. If only I could stop looking at those eyes...

"I insulted you, have you no reply?" The male asked, intrigued by Soku's stunned silence, "Or has the boy merely led a pampered youth free of insults?"

Snapping from his trance Soku glared at the male, he was a good six or seven inches taller than Soku but that didn't make him back down in the least. Shaking himself from the vision he currently found himself in, he thought of something witty to say and quick, "It was a constructive criticism, it will allow me to get better at my practice and as such I will be stronger. I am not pampered either." Soku raised the keyblade once again as he spoke. Feeling that the teen was instigating a challenge, he readied himself.

"So the little warrior isn't completely passive, that's good." The older teen snorted and folded his arms across his chest, "I wonder if his skills are as good as his tongue, eh?"

Soku scowled, "Put _your _sword where your insolent tongue is and we'll see."

The other smirked and held out his hand, his palm glowing in a dark green light Soku instantly recognized. It was the same energy that was visible when Namine shimmered or when Zexion teleported or when any of the Children of Dark slipped into Dark. It was the power of Darkness and the icing on the 'oh shit' moment of Soku's day was they weapon held on the teen's hand. It could have been the Keyblade's evil twin and most likely was.

It had a red handle with a black shaft that ended in a curved key-head with pointed tips. Jagged edges formed all the way around the blade. The boy twisted and swung the blade a few times, but did not enter a stance. Soku hoped he hadn't shown any sign of fear as the other looked at him with the same smirk had worn the entire conversation. The next words uttered out of the boy's mouth were surely to be remembered by Soku for a long time.

"Ready to dance?"

Soku snorted at the comment but didn't bother to reply, he knew he had to keep his guard up and not let the other distract him. Although, the fifteen year old reasoned, he could do that just by looking at me. Shrugging away the hormone-filled and completely irrational thoughts that plagued him at the briefest of suggestions he burst into a lunge, curving the blade in his hand around him and swinging it down to strike but in a shimmer much like he'd seen Namine do, the raven-haired male had vanished before the blade had reached its destination, but conveniently after Soku had already committed to the action. He just knew the other was now standing behind him somewhere, watching him fumble and try to regain his balance.

Through the haze of raging pride and frustration Soku realized he was probably in over his head but something in him refused to back off or run away. It was just a shame Light didn't come with some cool perks like Dark did.

"Surprised?" The taller teen smirked at the look of utter anger and surmised teasing he would probably make that worse. So he continued, "You really need to work on your form, you attack very arrogantly and leave your guard wide open. I'll show you if you like." The last of the mysterious young man's speech was lost as Soku rushed him for another attack, not being as bold as before but he had directed his strike a good foot from his target and the other was quick enough to see the aim and move again.

This time however, he did not shift place completely, he stepped lightly to the side and as the blade passed him he caught Soku's wrist and breached the boundaries of personal space, whispering in Soku's ear with his deep but soft voice, "See, I told you." It was teasing and Soku suddenly realized what the other was doing in that fraction of a second that stretched for eternity as Soku was released, falling onto his backside with a thump on the dreary grass.

He had a graze on his face and his hair was a mess and he knew he would look only as a petulant child if he glared at the other but he did, it was only after a moment he realized a glare did not require the protruding lip and that he was indeed pouting. Well, that was going to be very frightening. He was infuriated further by the look of unsuppressed amusement on the others face.

"You're toying with me, aren't you?" Soku growled, the keyblade lying by his leg and still in his grasp but he knew the other wouldn't attack. He had no basis for this feeling seeing as they _were_ fighting but he just knew.

"Ah, so you're smart as well as beautiful!" Came the others witty banter.

Soku was about to hurl another insult when he realized exactly what it was that had been said, his eyes widened in shock, had he just called him beautiful? Surely he was imagining things…

He heard the other male laugh at his expression; that snapped him out of it. Soku glared up at the other and began to get to his feet when he felt a hand on his shoulder pushing him down, he looked up to see the other much closer than he remembered. He tried to remove the hand but the raven-haired teen was much stronger than he was.

"What is it you want with me?" Soku meant to demand in a firm voice. But it came out in more of a whisper. Surely he wasn't doing what Soku thought he was doing, no better yet; He wasn't doing what Soku WANTED him to do right now was he?!

The other grinned suddenly and Soku was caught completely off guard by how absolutely gorgeous he looked and he almost missed the movement the other made, bringing his face closer to Soku's.

Without batting an eyelid Soku reached up and firmly covered the other's mouth with his hand, he was used to this sort of forward behavior. It happened a lot to him, he had to learn to deal with it and not get flustered or else the attacker would get their way, he nearly been raped once so his Dad had taught him to fight and fight dirty, just in case the other was persistent. This _other_ didn't seem to be though. He had stopped the moment Soku had touched him and seemed to be waiting for an explanation.

"I rarely kiss on the first date and I don't even know you're name, _kind sir_." Soku's voice was dripping with sarcasm but it seemed not to affect the other and he could _feel_ him smile underneath his palm. He felt it and he couldn't stop the blush that crept onto his surprised face, he knew he couldn't hide it either; silver hair seemed only to amplify it. He knew not to let his guard drop. That was rule number one with Leon, "Think on your feet and never let your guard down." Soku took heed to this warning, but god, right now, the only thing he wanted to do was drop his guard.

Soku's hand fell away in surprise and to add to this reaction the other neither moved forward to finish his previous action nor backed off, he just stayed exactly where he was, the smile perfectly in place that Soku was glad he was on the floor because he could feel his legs shake just looking at it. The allure of the mysterious young man was almost unbearable and when he finally did move away Soku reached out and caught the others wrist before he could even think of what he was doing.

"W-wait- what… what's you're name?" Soku asked, hating the tremble in his voice but ignoring it for the time being.

Soku could feel his blush deepening and he just knew the other was still smirking at him; he refused to look up and give the other the satisfaction of seeing his embarrassment. He was not, however, prepared for what happened next. Quick as a flash the other had knelt down and was back in his personal space, "Perhaps next time," Soku froze as he felt soft petal like lips press briefly against the corner of his own lips, "Prince Soku."

And then he was gone. In a shimmer of dark energy Soku was alone in the clearing again, the keyblade long since gone of its own accord, feeling it was no longer needed. The silveret was like a statue, frozen in place, eyes wide in shock, mouth agape, opening to form words, only to close again. It replayed like a broken record over and over in his mind, the words and the touch. He had a sinking feeling he was not ever going to be able to forget _that_ particular encounter. He desperately wanted clarity and as such, he desperately wanted his Papa, Sora would know exactly what to do. Then came the sinking feeling: he had known who Soku was, he'd known his title of which Soku had only been aware when Mickey had told him and they had not told anyone. Granted, there was a chance anyone could have known outside of Destiny Islands, who was he to know what common knowledge was out here? Even with this thought he just _knew_ that the other hadn't been of Light, the Dark power had been proof enough of that and yet without a name, Soku was back to square one on figuring out who that was.

Shakily standing up he wrapped his arms around himself, cast a frightened and confused look around the clearing and practically ran back to the war camp.

* * *

"SOKU! JUST WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Sora shrieked, he was in hysterics and Riku looked like he wanted to yell too but he couldn't get a word in edgeways with Sora already exploding in the little silveret's face. 

Soku knew they were just venting, they probably were worried about him. He hadn't realized he'd been away so long; he'd had other things on his mind…

Almost jumping when he heard his Papa speak again and Soku snapped out of his thoughts as Riku approached, one of his Dad's hands resting around Sora's shoulders. "Let's just let him rest okay? He looks tired." Soku almost grinned, it appeared they'd taken his advice and sorted out their problems. Riku probably wasn't much happier than he had been about Sora being here and Sora probably wasn't any happy about his son and husband being involved in a war but at least they weren't arguing and were actually getting along again.

As Riku began to lead Sora out of the room, Soku reached out and grabbed Sora's wrist, much like he had with- oh crap. Soku ducked his head and prayed they couldn't see his blush. "P-Papa? C-can I-I t-talk t-to you?" If they missed the blush, they'd catch his stutter without fail, he nearly slammed his head off a hard surface; his parents weren't stupid but it appeared he was.

Sora glanced at Riku who shrugged and then nodded, gesturing Sora should talk to him. Sora nodded back and Riku let him go, exiting Soku's designated tent and probably going across the small space between his son's to his and Sora's.

Gingerly sitting down on the bedroll with Soku Sora's face softened considerably, as much as everyone said Soku looked like Riku, its was the hair color that made the instant comparison, Sora could easily see himself in the small boy. His eyes looked back at him when he smiled comfortingly. Soku's hair had been exactly his when he'd been younger but he'd grown and let his hair grow out and it looked like Riku's hair with the shorter pieces curving delicately and reaching upwards like his did. Sora couldn't help but feel his heart swell again; this was _his_ son! This was his and Riku's little boy. Sora corrected that thought; this was his and Riku's fifteen year old son. Sora suppressed the blush that crept up as he remembered he'd been fifteen when Riku had taken him the first time.

"Papa?" Grateful for the distraction Sora's attention returned to Soku.

"Yes, 'Ku?" That'd been his nickname ever since he was a baby and it would remain so until Sora was dead.

Soku, however, didn't mind the nickname; in fact it let him know Sora was no longer angry and that he was loved. "…" He didn't know how to get out what he wanted to say.

Sora waited patiently for Soku to get the words straight in his head, he knew it was awkward opening up to a parent. No matter how close you were with a parent you always felt judged by your words and actions but you only ever wanted them to have good thoughts of you and to forever love you. He shuffled round so he was behind Soku, his son sitting between his legs. Sora was surprised at how much Soku had grown, he was still small but he was almost as tall as Sora now. He grinned and began to play with Soku's hair.

Feeling more relaxed under his Papa's caring ministrations Soku took a deep breath and began to talk, "Papa… what was it like when you first met Dad?"

Sora paused his fingers, thinking, then he continued, "I've known you're father all my life. It's kind of hard to imagine my life without him. He's been my best friend for as long as I've been alive. Our mothers used to be friends, when they were alive, so we met each other that way and got along so well they used to always arrange play dates. When Riku's mum died, we took him in and I've never stopped living with him."

Soku pulled a face, "It sounds as though he's like a brother to you."

The brunet laughed, "I suppose it does, but trust me, Riku could be many things to me but I never really saw a brother in him, a friend, a rival, a challenge, a lover and a husband but never a brother."

"Rival?"

Sora grinned, "When we were younger, I thought Riku had a crush on Kairi, your god mother, and I got jealous. I tried to distract him by vying for her attentions but she knew what we both really felt and she wasn't remotely interested in us anyway. Not as anything other than friends anyway. Why are you so curious about your Dad and I?"

Soku blushed, he'd gotten sidetracked. "N-no reason…" He bit his lip, he still wanted advice. "When did you first realize you loved Dad?"

Sora rested his chin on Soku's slender shoulder and 'hm'ed' in thought, "Well… there had been signs that he liked me but I thought he was always teasing me because, in my eyes, he was so much better than I was. He was stronger, taller, better looking and there were times I resented him for it but I could never stay mad at him. We used to kiss too. Not romantically or anything, just a kiss on the cheek and maybe close to his mouth if I was feeling brave. I had nothing to compare it to so I assumed it was normal." Soku looked at him incredulously, his previous thought of both his parents being smart suddenly crashing and bursting into flames. Sora had the decency to blush, "I know, I know. But whereas you've been pushed into all of that rather earlier than I would have liked, my mother and Riku kept me as innocent as they could for as long as possible. Riku kinda took over after my mum died and I don't think, as much as he may have wanted to, he could have brought himself to do more than kiss my cheek at that time."

"Did you… did you ever ask him why he kissed you?"

Sora nodded, "But only because I had heard someone comment on our behavior as being wrong."

"'Wrong'?"

"Yeah, a lot of people saw us as brothers because we were rarely apart and assumed we were committing incest or something." Sora sniggered and wrapped his arms around Soku loosely, "Honestly, do I look anything like you're Dad?" Soku giggled and shook his head, "I thought not… either way, I confronted Riku about it one dinner time." Sora's eyes seemed distant as he recalled the memory, "I've never seen him look so afraid."

"Afraid?" Dad? It didn't work in Soku's opinion. Riku was never afraid. Not of anyone or anything. When he voiced his opinion Sora began to laugh. "And what's so funny?" He hated it when people laughed at him and Sora shut up quickly when he remembered that, he was like Riku when it came to respect.

"Never afraid, eh? He was terrified when he saw you. He actually fainted. He knew exactly what you were; you were our son. He looked so afraid and it took me a while to figure out why."

"Why? What's so scary about a baby?" Soku frowned.

"Apart from the fact you were like a secret weapon when you threw up? Projecting vomit as far as you could until a far wall got in the way?" Soku blushed furiously, that was gross. His Papa merely laughed, "He'd never grown up with a father figure; neither of us had. I hated it but I always knew I'd sort of be pigeon-holed as your mother so it fell to Riku to be the father and it was something he knew absolutely nothing about. He was terrified. The same way he had been when I confronted him. He had no proper reply and even if he had he dreaded my answer so he did the only thing he knew to do: he ran away."

Soku jumped as if burned by something, "Sorry, what? Dad… ran away?"

Sora nodded, "I think you and I are the only two people to have ever truly scared Riku. It's bloody hard and you should commend yourself on your accomplishment; at barely a day old you nearly gave your dad a heart attack." Soku gave a half-hearted laugh and Sora sighed, "He didn't run away because he wanted nothing to do with me, he's back and married to me so that's proof enough, he was just scared."

It was Soku's turn to nod, "What did you do?"

"I didn't know what to do at first, I thought he'd come back, but by eleven o'clock I was worried out of my mind. I ran out of the house barefoot and wearing a baggy t-shirt and my boxers. I didn't even care it was raining. I ran for hours, screaming our Riku's name, I didn't care I'd probably wake the whole neighborhood; I just wanted Riku with me again." Soku looked into his Papa's eyes and saw the love radiating off them, "I wanted to hold him and tell him I was so sorry and promise never to question him again. I just wanted him back. I ended up on a cliff quite near where our house is now but it wasn't there back then, I was crying and I had no energy left, I started screaming at the sky that if I lost Riku after losing both my mother and his mother whom I was close to as well, I would personally wage war on everything and everyone." Soku was shocked by his Papa's statement.

He loved Riku so much he would destroy everything he could with the sorrow and rage of losing him? Soku couldn't compare the strength of that love to anyone or anything he'd seen or read about. Romeo and Juliet had no strength to stand up for their feelings whereas Sora would defend Riku no matter what; he was in a war camp to stay with him so there was the proof. Soku knew from the stories of when Sora had been seized by Dark Riku had done everything in his power to get his lover back.

Soku wanted that kind of love. He knew how bright their passion was for each other and no matter how much they really did love him, nothing could compare to the love of belonging body, mind, and soul to someone else.

"What's with all the questions? Something on your mind?" Sora asked, breaking his though train in half unintentionally but Soku knew he could draw no conclusions from where it was going anyway.

Nodding Soku fixed his gaze on his hands as he fingers began to play with each other in an effort to distract him, "I… I… I sort of saw someone today." Sora blinked.

"Today? When you were out?" Soku nodded. "But who-"

"I don't know!" Soku plunged his head into his hands and began to growl in frustration, Sora recognized that habit, Riku did it every time he was confused or infuriated, even more when it was both. "I don't know who he was!" He? So he really was taking after both his parents, truth be told Sora had wanted grandchildren but he would have been happy no matter what Soku's choices… he also couldn't really deal with women sometimes. Once in a while was okay but their mood swings confused him.

But Sora's thoughts darkened, who the hell would be in place like this? Okay, better question, who would be here and not have sick, twisted and all over evil plans for his son? "Soku..."

The silveret knew exactly what Sora was going to say and cut him off, "I know! He was probably just playing with me, confusing me and messing up my head because he was Dark!" Sora was surprised to see his son was crying. What the hell had this person done to Soku to get him so stressed? "He was Dark, he had the same Dark power Namine uses to shimmer! I freakin' knew it! And I still let him play his games!"

Sora pulled the sobbing teen into his arms and Soku turned in his embrace to bury his head in Sora's chest, "Shush… please, I know you don't want Riku to hear you, he'd probably kill whoever it was who made you cry like this and I admit I'm tempted myself but I know that's not what you want." Sora held on to him tighter in the attempt to cheer him up, "Say what you need to say, I don't mind if it doesn't make sense. I'll just know you inherited my coherence."

Soku rubbed his eyes fiercely and sat back, his face set and determined to say what he needed to, maybe then he wouldn't feel so confused. "He… he was so cocky!" Soku growled, "He was so full of it, the way he walked towards me, criticizing my fighting abilities and challenging me! I didn't like his attitude, I dearly wanted to wipe that smirk off his face with everything I had but he was so much stronger!" Soku purposefully left out the fact the other had had a Dark looking Keyblade. Sora wouldn't be able to hold that information in confidence and once Mickey and the others found out, he'd be criticized further, this time for his foolish actions. "He just dodged me as if I were nothing and that damn smirk never left his face, he even smiled! At me falling flat on my backside!" Soku seemed to deflate, "And I could do nothing but retaliate with what words I could piece together, he was so damn hot I couldn't focus!"

Soku suddenly blushed furiously, looking very odd with his silvery hair hanging around, contrast to the tomato red of his face, Sora grinned, "What happened?"

"H-He… he called me beautiful…" Sora raised an eyebrow, he knew for a fact plenty of others had called Soku beautiful before, so many it no longer affected him but it appeared this time it had, "And then h-he k-kissed me…" Sora was immediately riled, Dark or Light nobody touched his son. It was over protective in the extreme and Sora knew it was his parental side kicking in but he calmed when he saw Soku's finger's ghost over his cheek. Apparently this person wasn't as forward as Sora had thought.

Falling back to the bedroll Soku lay on his back and ran his hands through his distractedly, "He had the silkiest hair, his skin looked so soft and his eyes… I loved his eyes, they were a beautiful teal color and I could just lose myself in them…" Twisting his face he stuck out his tongue, "Now I sound like a girl, don't I?" He turned his head to see Sora.

His Papa nodded with a grin and Soku groaned, "Don't worry, it's just because you like him."

Soku jumped, the fact that someone had put it so simply in words he actually had yet to admit he was immediately defensive then he stared incredulously at Sora, "_'Just because'_? Are you crazy! He had Dark powers, ergo… HE'S DARK!"

Sora's grin faded slightly as the serious parent slipped out, "I do not fault your logic on this but I was once Dark, remember the stories?" Soku nodded, "And you've grown up with the Children of Dark constantly around you and playing with you, when you think of Axel, do you assume he's going to burn you alive just because he can?" Soku shook his head, "And I highly doubt you think Demyx capable of drowning you?" Soku shook his head again, "Good. Now, they and I were exemptions from the 'evil' drawback to Darkness and we got the power but the heart to control it." Sora sighed and rubbed Soku's cheek comfortingly, he could already tell the teen was in the process of tuning him out: Soku hated lectures. "In a place like this I doubt you'll find people like I was and Axel and them lot are… don't paint everyone with the same color but don't be stupid, okay?"

Soku nodded. Sora wanted him to be understanding and everything a person of Light should be to others, apparently even to the Dark, but he wanted him to have at least some common sense in his actions. Soku inwardly snorted to himself as Sora tucked him into bed, kissed his foreheads and left whispering 'good night'. Common sense was the only thing he had left to cling to when it came to the other. The mysterious male was stronger and had an odd control over him, but he'd not give in. He was going to fight it. Rule one: No matter how much he wanted to never, he meant _never, _to let his guard down. He'd wanted to once and almost had, next time (if there was a next time), he wouldn't be so quick to fall for the pretty face, swim in the laughing eyes, stare at the...god he had it bad.

* * *

Mickey folded his arms and looked out at the bleak, dead landscape from the balcony in his study on the Gummi Ship, the thick glass between him and outside almost made it seem as though he were merely an observer and not the heavy-handed resolution that was forced to decide whether half of these men died like how it happened before. It almost made him feel entrapped as if he were to stay here and watch while the rest of the men went off to fight and the war unfolded. 

He flinched when he recalled a comment Riku had made. Mickey knew that Riku was anxious about going back to war again. This time he had a son _and_ a husband to worry about and Sora wasn't being cooperative about the situation but that didn't stop the comment being and less true: "It appears that there's only a handful of men I here I know, I suppose the rest are decorating the landscape somewhere outside…"

He knew Riku hadn't meant it to come out as it had, but Mickey still couldn't argue his point. He sighed and he heard footsteps letting him know someone was making their way through the room. He knew who it was as soon as they crossed the room and stood beside him, a lot taller with broad shoulders and shoulder length brown, spiky hair.

"It'll all start soon, this battle. It'll start again and I can offer no evidence that it won't go exactly the same way it did last time…" Mickey letting the mask of the confident king who didn't look back, fall from his face and shatter to the floor, in Leon's presence he could release all his fears and he always felt better for it when he didn't have Minnie to confide in. He ran a hand over his face tiredly; he was too old for this…

Leon gave a fair nod of his head, "Neither can I." Mickey saw something catch Leon's eye and followed the taller male's gaze to where Sora had emerged from Soku's tent, presumably from saying goodnight to his son, and Riku was there to greet him, arm around him and a kiss on his lips as they went into their own tent, a peaceful image of them and their son, a beacon of hope, amongst the clattering of the camp still being set up, the weapons readied and the klaxon to war had yet to fade in the mouse's mind. "At least this time… We have something we have to fight for, something we can _never _lose sight of even while we're here."

Mickey knew Leon was referring to that light amongst the bleakness that Riku and his family provided. It appeared the battle hadn't even begun and already the Light was falling and drawing on the youth of a child and his doting parents to keep them going.

Moving away from the window and to his desk he practically collapsed into the chair, his elbow on the hard surface and supporting him upright as he thought, the shattered mask pulled back together with the hope Leon had offered and he was back in his role like a good warrior and optimist, "I have received word the King of Darkness would like a meeting tomorrow," Leon turned, is eyebrows shooting up at that, Mickey gave him an empty smile that didn't reach his eyes, since they had left for the war Leon noted the mouse's eyes were strangely hollow. "Odd, right? Either way he seems interested to meet the King of Light, somehow news has reached them about Soku and Sora even before we had known. They are very anxious to meet those three." Mickey straightened and rubbed his temples in thought, "I know Riku must attend and we could find ourselves ambushed if Soku doesn't attend and it's unlikely I'll live another day if I let them go and not Sora so it would seem the whole family is going with me and you tomorrow."

"Me?" Leon blinked up in surprise.

Mickey gave him a look, "You didn't think I'd trudge halfway across the field we shall battle on soon to see the King of Darkness without my best soldier?"

Leon gave a half-smile, "And here I thought you were just doing it to keep the family all together…"

Mickey shrugged, "I doubt that if Sora knew he'd let you go, after he got over the initial shock I'm sure he'd baby you much the same way he does Riku and Soku."

"You're comforting words do me much honor." Leon snorted.

"I live to serve." Mickey pulled a face and put his head in his arms, trying to sleep before the new day caught them unaware. Everyone could feel it, Mickey was sure of it. You could feel it and the unnerving tension in the air. Sweeping through the camp and rattling the soldier's nerves. They probably didn't know what it was but he knew it immediately, something had happened today that he wasn't privy to and it would most likely determine the outcome of this war. And the wise mouse had a feeling that their newest hero and biggest hope played a most important role in it.

* * *

MWAHAHAHA!!! whaddya think?? 

Notes from me and Tragedy:

**What mood were you in writing it?** Tragedy: I think that in helping create and write this with Akaiba I brought more sadness and yet an edge to it. Akaiba likes for happy endings, i think most of the tragedys in this part of the trilogywill be more of my doing. (you know you like to make everything happy, dont object, lol ;)) Akaiba: I CAN'T DENY IT!!! sad endings can be perfect but they make me cry!!!

**Listening to any music doing it?** Tragedy: I listened to alot of Anberlin while writing this. They have really upbeat stuff and yet some is sad. I think while writing any fight scenes I will listen to more of a heavier genre. Akaiba: oddly enough while i was writing the Soke and mystery boy scene i was listening to the phantom of the opera soundtrack (really loud cos my mum hates it XD).

**Any thoughts about the story that you'd like to share? (no spoilers tho ;P)** Tragedy: I really cant say anything that wouldnt spoil something.lol. Akaiba: I'm with Tragedy, my lips are sealed!!

**Any random notes about yourself/your partner/the story you wanna say?** Tragedy: Random things about me... I am just a totaly random person!lol. Akaiba: I dnt think I'll ever be late on an update, not with Tragedy kicking my backside XD.


	2. You're Mine

The long awaited chapter 2! Sorry about the delay but we must all give love to Tragedy as she's been ill and still managed to get the chapter done, now there's dedication!

Enjoy...

* * *

**You're Mine**

Soku couldn't tell where he was but he knew wherever it was he really shouldn't have been there. He could feel things moving around him but he didn't have the strength to open his eyes, his arms felt like dead weights and it was all he could do to keep breathing steadily. The feeling of what seemed to be weights pressing down around his body immobilized him. He heard a voice calling his name but it was muffled and he faintly recognized it. He tried moving closer when there was a hand placed on his chest, pushing him back to lie down. Soku suddenly realized he wasn't wearing a shirt, he could feel something wrapped around his lower half loosely but he wasn't sure if he was bare under it. Oddly enough, the feeling left him in tingles.

The hand on his chest was soft and it started to move, the pads of the fingertips were calloused from use and created friction wherever they touched, his skin beginning to heat at the attention. The warmth from where the hand touched was unbearable, the feeling inescapable. He couldn't help the slight moan that escaped his mouth as he squeezed his closed eyes shut tighter, his hands fisting the cloth wrapped around him as his back arched. The hands were circling his nipples, refusing to do anything other than tease and Soku could feel himself getting frustrated. He desperately tried to open his eyes but he couldn't, the hands began to move up and down his sides, playing at his hips and kneading into his stomach. He knew they were teasing him relentlessly and he just wanted them to do something!

Suddenly, the hands left him and he whimpered at the loss, trying to reach out when he felt a heat approaching his face, his eyes snapped open and he was swallowed by endless viridian that seemed to ensnare his soul as lips brushed his cheek and pulled back, everything was a blur but he could make out that smirk that both infuriated him and gave butterflies to his stomach.

And then he was alone.

He sat bolt upright with a cry, sweat pouring off him and, to his distaste, he was sat in a small puddle of himself. Twisting his face in disgust he jumped as Sora and Riku burst into the tent, Riku with Oblivion readied and Sora carrying a sword. Soku didn't doubt Sora knew how to use it either but he was mildly confused as to why they were brandishing them in his tent.

"Dad? Papa?" As soon as he opened his mouth he realized his throat was raw, he guessed he'd been making a lot of noise and suddenly it made sense.

"Are you alright? We heard you screaming so we came to see if you were okay?" Sora asked gently but with an edge to his tone that let Soku know Sora was currently in I'm-going-to-destroy-anything-that-hurt-my-son mode.

Oh dear, Soku had guessed right. They'd heard him _dreaming_ and thought he was in danger. So, being the good parents they came running. And now, what to say? Soku wanted to groan out loud but that would look odd so he bit his tongue instead. How the hell do you explain to your parents you're perfectly okay, you were just having a dream involving you and certain person you shouldn't even know doing some things you're sure your parents do but _really_ don't want your parents knowing you do?

Soku settled for: "I'm fine. It was just a bad dream."

Riku looked around again and nodded, he banished Oblivion and it disappeared with a small flash of white as Sora sheathed his sword, giving Soku a searching look but realized they'd get nothing more out of him so they left. Soku breathed a sigh of relief and fell back onto his bedroll. Now that was dealt with he turned his mind to the dream. He had no idea where that had come from… okay, he did. But he really didn't want to admit it. He'd been touched before; he'd even been kissed before. Not on the cheek granted, and parents didn't count, but why had that boy affected him so much? He'd grown up with people ogling him and that obviously led to incidents when people thought they deserved more than just a look and he'd had to fight them off. There had only been one time he'd not managed to and he'd been lucky someone had found them and got help but it still didn't explain why those simplest of things were getting him so worked up!

He couldn't think straight so he gave up and decided he'd go and get shower before anyone really got up and before his mess dried.

* * *

Mickey was practically out of his mind, pacing up and down before them, mumbling to himself and stating possible outcomes and situations. He paused at one point, kneeled and drew a full scale battle plan. Reciting to himself the answers to possible questions then asking the other members who were also traveling the same questions. If the other party members weren't nervous before, five minutes after Mickey's outbursts they were all worried out of their minds.

"Your majesty, please calm down." Leon tried, his voice still in the command of a leader seeing as he wasn't completely among friends, soldiers were still scurrying around them and Soku knew Leon wouldn't drop the mask if he wasn't at ease.

Mickey cast him a despairing look, "I just know something's going to go wrong…" The king mumbled. Then, as if he'd realized he'd spoken audibly he coughed and straightened his stance, "We need everything to go according to plan."

Sora folded his arms, "I still say you're being far too trusting of your enemy. They're _Dark _for god sake! Do you really think they're going to pass up an opportunity to win when we make it so easy?!" Soku watched his Papa scowl and then be subdued by Riku but he knew Sora was right, this seemed far too out of character for The Order and Soku wasn't even that familiar with them.

Mickey sighed, "We've got no choice, they decided they wanted to meet you and if I do not comply they'd kill Soku the first chance they got."

Sora glanced at Soku and they shared a look that clearly said they knew the other side would go through with this threat no doubt, it was becoming clearer and clearer to Soku: whoever had met him yesterday wasn't there by chance. They'd known who he was, and were obviously on the opposite side, and had simply left with no more than a kiss… Soku blushed.

Mickey mistook this for fear and embarrassment of being the only one targeted, "Don't worry, Soku, we won't let them anywhere near you." Soku could see his Papa suppressing a grin at this; Mickey had already failed in his conviction then. Soku nodded as if he was fully faithful and was glad when Mickey turned around, "Let's go then, it'll take about an hour to get across the distance we arranged to meet The Order and they won't appreciate it if we're late."

Failing in beside his parents Sora whispered in his ear, "I think Mickey's having flash backs from meeting his in-laws." Soku raised an eyebrow, indicating he didn't understand, "The way he was looking at us. It was like he was making sure not one hair was out of place. What are we doing trying to make the other side fall for us? It's not like they care. I could run around in my undies for all their worried." Soku sniggered and Riku nudged Sora, whispering something to the affect of 'it'd mean I'd be unable to do anything but rape you'. Soku twisted his face and moved to catch up with Leon.

"Hey, Soku." Greeted the older soldier, "How are you?"

Soku grinned at him, "Fine, you?"

"Can't complain."

They both stuck their tongues out at each other, they both hated small talk and yet they always said the same thing when they saw each other. Soku gigged at Leon's face and the soldier began to laugh whole heartedly. Leon had never been one to let his emotions show, but he and Soku had formed a special sort of bond. When together, neither had to say anything to laugh, one look and both were on the floor.

"Well, I'm glad we brought you along, the moods too heavy and you've just made everything better." Leon stuck his tongue out again.

Soku grinned again, "I live to serve, sir." He stuck his tongue out again and nearly jumped out of his skin when Leon cried out in pain and fell onto one knee.

In a flash Mickey, Riku, Sora and Soku had weapons out, a circle formation around Leon and stances low as they faced the black-clad soldiers emerging from the trees. They formed a larger circle around them and Soku realized they were in a sort of space but it was carpeted in twigs and branches from the trees above and around them.

"Now, now, gentlemen…" A silky voice floated through the air, it was deep, commanding and Soku's spine shivered at the sound. This was a bad sign.

All of the members turned to face forwards again as the soldiers parted to allow a tall figure through. They had long silver locks, falling to about mid-thigh, their bangs curved out over their eyes that were a piercing green similar to Riku's but so much brighter it was inhuman. The were wearing a tight leather outfit, the top opened at the chest and two belt straps crossed over their chest and the pants framed with a black leather skirt that fell around his lower half and spiked outwards. He was accompanied by three soldiers and a figure at his side that made Soku forget to breathe.

Teal met cobalt and Soku's mouth fell open. The other didn't seem surprised but his eyes did widen at something for a moment and then the smirk appeared and the scowl reappeared on Soku's face. Sensing the adverse reaction, the smirk faded and instead, a ghost half-smile appeared and Soku was taken aback. He tried to smile back but it was sheepish and he knew his face was engulfed with an embarrassing shade of red.

The older silveret spoke and Soku tried his best to advert his gaze, "I'm sorry about that," he gestured to Leon and the arrow sticking out from his leg, Soku had almost forgotten about it and he felt incredibly guilty. Sora was holding him as he couldn't stand; his chest in Sora's lap and Riku at his side. Soku scowled at the man and resisted the urge to shout at him for it, "These things happen… I'm King Sephiroth and this is my son, Prince Everent," He gestures to the young man beside him and Soku's mind could only focus on that one word. "And this is my domain, I bid you welcome."

Soku wanted to roll the word on his tongue, Everent… say it aloud and taste how it sounded but he could feel Everent's eyes on him and he knew he'd be caught even if he whispered it. He suddenly felt a more intense gaze and glanced up to see Sephiroth looking between him and Everent, the Dark prince hadn't noticed, too busy staring at Soku, but the Light prince tried to force his blush away which failed miserably when he realized he was the sole occupant of Everent's gaze. Fearing he'd be caught he looked up and locked his eyes with the other's, desperate to convey his thoughts in one look, he found himself praying Everent would understand. Soku was pleasantly surprised when Everent's eyes widened slightly and he glanced at Sephiroth whose gaze was now boring into him. He looked down as Soku took a sudden interest in the grass by his shoes.

"As I was saying…" Sephiroth's eyes lingered on Everent a little longer and then pulled away to glance at Soku who looked equally sheepish and then he looked at Riku, "I presume you are the king?"

Riku was slow to respond, like Sephiroth he had noticed the instant connection and spark that had passed on both of the prince's faces. Soku's was blatant that anyone with eyes could see whereas Everent's was hidden behind a mask he probably thought was perfect but anyone used to masks could see straight through. He rose from the ground by Sora and Leon's side and slowly moved towards Soku, "Yes… I'm King Riku," He instantly disliked the way that sounded but persevered and put an arm around Soku, a hand resting on the farthest shoulder, "This is my son, Prince Soku." Riku briefly wondered if he should introduce Sora, this all seemed terribly theatrical so he looked at Mickey who gave the faintest of nods that couldn't be detected by anyone far away. Riku also noticed Sora give him a warning glare he instantly understood: if he introduced Sora as 'Queen' he would not live past Friday. Riku moved back to Sora's side and placed a hand on Sora's shoulder, "This is my Consort, Sora." He was unsure he'd gotten that right but Sephiroth seemed pleased with the answer and Mickey looked slightly relieved.

Riku noticed Soku was once again staring at the other Prince and Everent was staring straight back. He frowned and turned back to see Sephiroth turning back, a mirrored frown on his face, well at least there'd be no danger of Everent making a move on Soku, with a father like that who seemed to be displeased with Everent's attentions on Soku Riku was fairly sure the Dark prince would be disciplined about it.

Riku raised an eyebrow at the pressing silence, "Is… is that all you wished to meet for?" He was slowly getting angry at the prospect Leon had been injured simply to get their attention and all for meeting the 'royal family of light'.

Sephiroth blinked, thinking then gave a devilish grin, a hand arrogantly on his hip, "Yep."

The younger silveret stared at him incredulously, "You shot Leon… for fun?" Sephiroth gave a fair nod of his head and Leon seemed ready to lay into the Dark king, "You expect us to play fair while you shoot at us when you promised a truce and protection for the duration of this encounter." Riku was openly glaring and the anger on his face seemed to serve only in delighting the other King if the grin on his face was any indication.

Soku heard the raised tone of his father and forced his gaze away from the penetrating eyes that stared across at him, glancing at Riku to see the King of Light and King of Darkness practically butting heads. As soon as Everent wasn't the centre of Soku's attention the Dark Prince scowled before realizing why it was Soku had been distracted from him. Realizing that they were needed to stop an impending brawl Soku and Everent moved in synchronization, backs turning to face their fathers, hands restraining on the elder men's chests and pushing back.

"Dad!" Soku said sharply, trying to bring Riku's rage down.

"Not now, father." Everent hissed. Firmly pushing the tall silveret back as Sephiroth's hand twitched as if gripping an invisible blade and if Everent was anything to go by Soku assumed he was mimicking summoning a keyblade. A dark one. And Riku being Riku would answer the challenge with a light keyblade. Soku's pressure on his father's torso increased until the electric glares broke and each father looked down at their son.

Riku frowned slightly as he saw Soku glance over at Everent and saw the dark prince glance back, Sephiroth hadn't missed the brief exchange either. Leaning down Riku whispered, "We need to talk." Soku visibly winced and turned away from Everent, knowing immediately what Riku meant and that he'd been caught, his face falling in fear and embarrassment.

About four foot away Everent was experiencing a similar thing as Sephiroth's strong hand gripped the area where his neck joined his shoulder and dragged the dark-haired teen closer, "When we are done here, don't go too far. I have a few things to tell you." Everent winced in a similar manner to Soku as the words sunk in; giving him no doubts he was in a lot of trouble. He bowed his head submissively as Sephiroth straightened to face the Light King, once free of his father's gaze if not his oppressive hand Everent's viridian eyes flickered up in desperation to find Soku's. But the Light Prince wasn't looking; he wasn't even facing towards him. Everent's heart felt like lead in his chest, he hated he needed to see the blue eyes that seemed to need him too, he hated that he needed comfort of one he knew he should hate but what he hated so much was the confusion that whirled inside him like his own private tornado, tearing at what made him who he was and questioning everything he'd deemed a certain before he'd met that stupid silver-haired, doe-eyed prince.

As if sensing the turmoil unfolding behind him, Soku acquiesced to the screaming part inside him that just wanted those eyes back and turned around and for the briefest moment he saw what lay beneath the mask the Prince had worn in both their encounter and this meeting and he saw the fear written across a broken face and all he wanted to do was hold Everent. Then, as if feeling the prying eyes, Everent looked up, innocence and fear permeating his eyes as well until they were sucked away and tucked somewhere deep and hidden for no one to see and Soku saw the arrogant prince watching him again.

Soku sighed and heard Riku and Sephiroth exchange prideful, almost childish numbers. Soku instantly realized it was probably stupid to tell the enemy exactly how many soldiers you had and then realized they would probably distrust the information anyway. He heard Sora gasp and they turned to see Leon out cold, probably due to loss of blood. Riku's eyes dilated at the image that would probably haunt him forever: his precious love, Sora, clutching at the father he didn't know he had and covered in blood. Apparently, the soldiers hadn't just cut his leg, by the amount of blood, they'd hit something major. Riku was immediately in the role of King as if it were that natural to him.

"Mickey, take Sora and help him carry Leon back, get Ansem to see to him." Pausing for thought he briefly signaled with an upward flick of his wrist, fist uncurling sharply, to call Merlin for help if needs be. He didn't want to openly announce to the enemy they had a wizard on tap if needs be.

The mouse king nodded and instantly went to Sora's side, helping support the tall brunet between them which was exceedingly difficult seeing as they were both very short and Leon was heavy.

Sephiroth suddenly began to chuckle and Riku turned back to him, "You do realize, I could end this war right now. Just a snap of my fingers…" The hand was raised with the threat, fingers poised, "… I could end you and your sons lives, stop your hearts exactly where you stand." Soku froze at the words and missed the flash of shock across Everent's face as he stared at Sephiroth in unsuppressed fear.

Riku growled, drawing closer to his son, "But see, I have you figured out. I'm not as dumb as you think. If you kill us now, there wouldn't be any war, and that wouldn't be any fun at all would it? You kill us know, you take away all the fight, you kill us know, you take away the whole reason you live."

"You're right." Sephiroth lowered his hand, "That'd be no fun." Soku blinked, it appeared the Dark King was either insane or he was just pretending Riku said something else to fit with his conversation. Either way, the threat seemed abandoned and Soku barely let his form relax, still on edge but sensing no immediate danger.

Seemingly bored with them now, Sephiroth waved his hand dismissively, "You can go now. I've said what I wanted to say."

Riku scowled at The King of Dark. He knew that this war would not be easy, it would be painstakingly hard and lose would be bestowed on them all. But he swore to himself right there, Sephiroth would die to his blade. Turning quickly the way they came Riku and Soku left. Knowing he wouldn't but not be able to stop himself, Soku looked back. Everent's eyes were trained on his retreating form. Soku knew that what he felt for the boy would on lead to trouble. That following thought with what his heart wanted him to do would only lead to destruction and despair, and his head was screaming no. Thinking back to the dream he had Soku realized something, Everent was like a drug to him, he had had a few tastes, and now, he was purely addicted.

They stopped suddenly and Soku realized they were actually quite close to camp but Riku kept a firm grip on his forearm when he tried to continue. Soku looked up sheepishly and Riku's face was the picture of parental determination and Soku wished he was invisible, "I said: we need to talk." Soku nodded and looked down, backing away slightly only to find his back suddenly in contact with a tree. Riku didn't look impressed by his attempted escape, "What were you doing during that little meeting?" Soku bit his lip. He knew the number one rule of battle, but the number one rule of teenage life: is when all else fells, lie.

"I-I was… doing what you were doing! I was just looking and listening!" Soku's conviction to the statement was admirable but Riku wasn't convinced in the slightest.

"I want to know what you found so fascinating about that _boy_!" Riku growled.

"I didn't find anything fascinating about him!"

"Don't lie to me, Soku!" Riku snapped.

Soku flinched and then his temper flared, he had definitely inherited _both_ his parents tempers, "You're just angry about how crap that meeting went and now you're taking it out on me!"

"Don't you dare raise your voice or curse at me!" Riku thundered.

Soku flinched again but this time stumbled back and had it not been for the tree would have fallen to the ground. Riku blinked and stared at the fear in his son's eyes, his conscience now yelling at him for being completely out of order. The older silveret sighed and ran a hand through his hair distractedly, "Look, I'm sorry for yelling but you are my son and you should never swear at me, okay?" Soku remained silent, regarding his father with a weary, angry eye. "I know you're hiding something from me, but I saw you and him during that meeting. You're infatuated with him, right?" Soku twisted his face but still refused to answer. Why couldn't his dad just say 'crush'? Freezing that thought Soku realized he was getting closer to admitting something he never would, he did _not _like that pompous prince!

Ignorant of his son's thoughts Riku realized he'd done something stupid. You couldn't yell at Soku, not with his childhood being what it had been. He just clammed up and refused to say anything, completely unresponsive and only his eyes said anything. Ever protective of his son, Riku had learnt that because of the little one's appearance, he was often the subject of unwanted attention varying from bullying, sexual and other things and as such Soku had learnt that if he hid his reactions and just didn't reply, it would all be over soon. Riku heaved a breath; those thoughts always made his chest tight with guilt; it reminded him of all the times he wasn't there for Soku when he needed his dad the most.

"Soku?" He said softly, he saw the blue eyes snap to him in fright. "I didn't mean to yell at you. Do you forgive me?" Riku waited patiently, reading the thoughts through the smaller male's eyes.

Eventually Soku looked up guardedly, "…yes." Riku breathed a sigh of relief, though he knew the walls weren't completely broke down yet.

Then the parental mask came back, "Listen, I am sorry for yelling but you have to know that whether or not you like the look of the Prince, he's Dark. He's as pure evil as you can get, just look at his dad for crying out loud!" Riku put a hand on Soku's shoulder. "Don't think you can change him or that he'll love you back, he won't." Soku's eyes shone with hurt and tears, apparently Riku had been bang on when he'd guessed Soku's feelings even if Soku himself hadn't fully acknowledged them. "I don't want to hurt you, really I don't. But I have t tell you the truth."

Soku's face fell and just when Riku thought he should leave the teen to his thoughts he heard a soft whisper, "…you married Papa, didn't you?" Riku blinked and looked down as Soku's tears began to fall, "You married Papa even though he was dark."

"Soku, that was a long time-"

"It still happened! It still showed he was susceptible to darkness!" Soku cried, the tears flowing freely now.

"Soku-!"

"I don't care what you say! Papa is perfect in every way even if he was Dark! I don't care that who I might love may be dark, if I love them enough then you don't matter!" Soku screamed, spinning away from Riku and running.

He didn't know where he was running to or what from but he just had to get away, he ignored the calls of his name crying after him and just ran. He couldn't see for his tears, everything forming odd blurs and shapes, another moment and he was sure he'd hit a tree. But he couldn't stop. He didn't even care he might cross the whole of no man's land and end up in enemy lines, he just needed to release this pent up anger and frustration somehow.

In his hazed vision he saw the familiar blurs of the trees vanish and he was in a small open space, a break in the forest and the ground was soft, it was oddly familiar. He stumbled a few steps, exhaustion catching up and the adrenaline abating, and then threw back his head and groaned loudly, rubbing his eyes fiercely.

Caught unawares a figure across the clearing nearly jumped out of his skin, whirling round to glare angrily at the intruder, surprised to find it was Soku. Quickly adjusting his uniform so none of his injuries showed, Everent approached the distraught prince of light.

"And what, may I ask, has the prince so tightly wound?" He asked, his voice calm and betraying nothing as he stopped a few steps from the teen.

Soku's eyes opened wide and stared at Everent, rubbed raw in anger but still as beautiful as ever, "Wh-what? Wh…" Comprehension dawned and Soku glared at the prince of dark, "You!"

Everent raised an eyebrow, "I believe it's me, yes…"

"Don't give me your sarcastic crap!" Soku took a shaky step towards Everent; his hands reached out and gripped the collar of the ebony haired teen's shirt just above the darkly coloured feather-light armor, "This is all your fault!"

Everent blinked, completely taken aback he'd let his guard down and was being threatened by a teen a good foot shorter than him, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me!" Soku cried, the tears starting again, "This is your fault!"

Confused, Everent inwardly shrugged and decided to go with it, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make the prince cry."

Suddenly flinging away from Everent the silveret scowled at him and turned his back to him, "I am not a prince! My name is Soku and that's it! I'm not a Prince, I'm not an effing warrior for light, I'm not a good little boy and I'm not a fuck toy!"

Everent's jaw dropped at the last one, "Er…?" Surmising that Soku was venting pent up anger from more than one thing he resolved just to stay still and listen, and he wouldn't reply unless asked, not like he could, just what exactly does one say to that anyway?!

Soku didn't seem to need an answer, he was off again, "I'm not anyone's pawn and I do not need protecting! I'm a boy not a girl and I don't even look like one!" Everent couldn't suppress the laugh and immediately regretted it when Soku's teary eyes turned to him, "What?! Do you…" Soku's face fell, "Do you really think I look like a girl?"

Everent paused, "Well… you're long silver hair is a bit misleading at first."

Soku's head snapped up, "I'll cut it off then! I'll cut it all-" Everent caught the hand making the snipping motion and pulled it away.

"Don't cut your hair." Even through Soku's odd rage tantrum he saw the genuine smile on the Prince's face, "I like it." Everent's smile widened at the blush that spread across the small boy's face.

"Don't…" Soku's eyes half-closed and Everent wondered if he was feeling okay, "Don't laugh…" In a sudden movement Soku had collapsed onto Everent, the dark prince's arms barely reacting in time to catch the small teen, "Don't laugh at me…" It was a breathy whisper but Everent still caught it as he sat down, Soku curled in his lap.

The smile returned, "I'm sorry, Soku. I won't laugh at you anymore." There was a grunt of approval and then only low breathing. Everent blinked and grinned again, Soku was asleep.

Hearing heavy footsteps, Everent looked up to see a brunet male he recognized from the meeting, the King's Consort. He looked worried but when his gaze fell on Soku he brightened then scowled at Everent, "What did you do to my son?" There was a warning in the tone but Everent wasn't in the mood, his punishment for staring at Soku in such a manner that he had had been rather painful and he could feel one cut opening again at the sudden movement when he had looked up.

"I haven't done anything to your son, he's asleep." Everent said calmly. He gestured with his free arm; the one Soku wasn't hugging close, to the form in his lap, "He's perfectly fine."

The Consort seemed pleased with this, "Good, I'm Sora by the way." Everent inclined his head about to introduce himself when Sora grinned, "No need, I already know plenty about you." Sora looked at Soku and then Everent clicked and a soft smile spread on his face again. Suddenly they both were on alert at the sound of more pounding footsteps. "You better go; there are soldiers out looking for Soku after he ran off." Sora bent down and put his arms around Soku to support him as Everent wriggled free and rose slowly to his feet so as not to wake Soku and not to jar his injuries. Just as Everent was about to leave Sora spoke again, "Thank you, Everent."

Everent blinked at the thanks but didn't question it as the footsteps were open them and he instead vanished with a faint wisp of dark energy. Sora sighed wistfully, he missed that power. He turned his attention to the fast asleep form in his arms and sighed again, this time contently and lifted Soku into his arms as the soldiers came into the clearing and helped take the Prince home.

* * *

Sora entered the tent he and Riku shared to find silveret sat stiffly on a bedroll, anyone other than Sora who had known him for twenty-nine years would not have realized Riku wasn't angry, he was frustrated.

"Riku?" Sora asked softly, entering the tent fully and crawling over to Riku who jumped slightly at the noise and lifted his head to see Sora properly.

"H-hey… is he…?" Riku left it hanging. Sora nodded.

"I found him and he's fast asleep in his tent as we speak. Not one hair on his head harmed." Sora gave him a supportive smile but Riku brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them loosely.

"I did something bad, Sora. I shouted at him. I really shouted, I didn't mean to… and he shouted back. I think I really hurt him." Riku confessed, his voice a whisper as he stared at his knees.

Sora frowned, not knowing what to say as he tried to put a hand on Riku's shoulder but the older male shied away. The brunet frowned; he hated it when Riku didn't let him touch him. Making a quick decision the small man launched himself at Riku and knocked them both onto the bedroll with a cry from Riku, the silveret sprawled beneath the grinning brunet.

"Gotcha!" Sora giggled. Yes, a thirty-one year old man giggled.

Riku stared up at the face of happiness and couldn't help but smile back, "Sora…" he tried. He really didn't think he was in the mood.

Putting a finger over Riku's lips Sora scowled, "If you move that mouth of yours for any other reason than to kiss me, I'll cut it off." Leaning over Riku fully now Sora gave an evil smirk, "So, what were you saying?"

Riku's smile turned into a grin and he rolled the brunet over and straddled the younger man's waist, "I wasn't." He pressed his lips to Sora's and roughly shoved his tongue into the waiting mouth, pressing Sora's tongue and rubbing around it feverishly. Pulling back and trailing soft kisses down Sora's jaw line the brunet let out a loud moan and hissed breaths as Riku's kisses turned to nips.

Sora caught Riku's face and pulled it up to his and held it still as he spoke between breaths, "Promise me… promise that tomorrow… you'll talk to… Soku…" Riku looked ashamedly off to the side and Sora pulled his face back to his with a gentle smile, "Promise me… and I'm yours."

Riku gave a sheepish grin and caught Sora's right hand, playing with the gold ring that lay on the fourth finger, "I thought you already were?"

Sora rolled his eyes, "Just promise me."

Riku grinned and nodded his head, "Okay, I'll talk to him tomorrow, but right now… you're mine."

* * *

I just realised something... okay, to clarify, it doesn't seem like a lot of time elasped between Soku's arguement with Riku adn him encountering Everent again but he was running for a while and managed to make it to the clearing at around about the same time Everent shimmered in after his... 'disciplining'

Akaiba: Hoped you like it and I hope Tragedy gets lots and lots better! So sleep!

TragedyInTheMaking: sleep

Akaiba xxx


	3. And So It Begins

MWAHAHAHAAA... OMG! Are we only on Chapter 3??? Gosh! And so much has happened! Hmm... well girls and boys, I hope you enjoy it and nothing will really happen between Everent and Soku but something veyr BAD happens and please dnt hate me for it... on a lighter note I am happy to announce I have begun writing my own book to be published should i ever mangae to finsih it and i am even happier to announce IT'S TRAGEDY'S BIRTHDAY VERY SOON!!! I am older than her so HAH! But i am still very happy for her and hope she continues to work with me on this and doesn't forget about poor little me while she's storming away writing 'All's Well That Ends Well'.

**

* * *

**

**And So It Begins: Dedicated to darkangelwings90 for her fanart!!!**

Leon sat down on the cold surface of the boulder near the edge of the camp where he would serve his shift and stand watch. It was cold but he was used to harsher temperatures during his years as a soldier. Keeping one hand firmly on the handle of his sword he scanned the tree line and looked deep into the shadows, tomorrow the war would officially begin and they would march forward, stand facing the enemy across a clear ground and they would fight. Even then Leon could here the boughs and trunks of the ancient trees being unceremoniously torn from the ground to make the battlefield.

The brunet sighed; there was something deeply disturbing about the war. He'd seen enough to have a fair idea before they even began what the outcome would be. It was all to do with the feelings the soldiers gave off. If they were confident and yet ready not just cocky then there was a high chance they would win, if they were weary and afraid then there was a high chance they would lose. Nothing was for certain but Leon was fairly good at guessing the way a battle would go and yet… he'd spent that whole day they'd landed and yesterday trying to figure it out. He'd had plenty of time in the infirmary while Mickey summoned Merlin to fix his leg magically, their doctor, Cloud, had insisted Leon stayed for the remainder of the day just to make sure he was okay, but Leon still hadn't figured it out.

The soldiers weren't giving off anything; the general feel around camp was stoic. Like it was just a displeasing job they were forced into and yet there was a hint of fear and determination. It was as if the battle could go either way. In truth that should be correct, of all the battles unable to predict the ultimate battle between Good and Evil should have topped the list but they'd been here before. They'd faced each other, Light and Dark on opposite sides of a field all charging at each other. They'd done it all before and that one hadn't felt anything like this. Before, Leon had known they would lose and had focused on staying alive and keeping his son's lover alive as well. He hadn't really worried about Mickey, the mouse could handle himself but they'd both known the battle was a lost cause and they had indeed lost. But this time… this time it was uncertain. It was on a knife's edge.

Thinking upon it, Leon had a sinking feeling that the power to push things either way would not rest in the fists of might or on a tempered blade or anything like that. In fact…

"Leon?" The named soldier jumped, whirling round, blade half unsheathed when Leon saw who it was.

"Ah, Sora! You gave me a fright!" Leon breathed a sigh of relief and sat back down on the rock. Sora grinned sheepishly, hugging himself as the chill picked up and the baggy t-shirt and loose trousers fluttered around him. "What brings you out here? Shouldn't you be sleeping? We have a… long day ahead of us. You may not be able to sleep for a while."

Sora nodded tightly, "I know, but ever since that damn meeting I've been buzzing with… energy? I suppose you could call it energy, more like anger." He shuffled over and laid a gentle hand on Leon's leg, analyzing it. "Does it hurt?"

Leon shook his head, "Merlin fixed it up really well and Cloud gave me some painkillers." He gave a light laugh, "You could shoot me and I wouldn't feel a thing!"

Sora scowled, "Don't joke about that!"

"Sorry."

They stayed in silence for a moment as Sora sat down on the rock beside Leon and asked, "Cloud?"

Leon nodded, "Yeah, he's the field doctor." Frowning Leon scratched his chin, "He sort of just turned up one day. But he's good at what he does so we just let him be." He jumped at the look in Sora's eye, "What's with the face?"

Sora giggled and Leon betted the little burnet would be eighty and senile and he'd still be giggling. "Oh nothing, it's just you've never mentioned anyone by name, no one you've fought beside or anyone that I suppose could be termed as who you work with." He gave Leon a scheming grin and continued, "So what does he look like?"

Leon was completely taken aback and answered without thinking which he regretted not a moment later, "Well, er… blond hair, really spiky, like sunshine blond I guess… blue eyes, their really big and expressive when he's thinking and erm… he's quite tall, taller than you but shorter than me and he… he has an addiction to these little lollipops that turn you're tongue blue and he also likes-"

Sora burst out laughing, "I asked what he looks like not what his personality was like. I think you might like this doctor of yours."

Scowling Leon pushed Sora lightly, "Do not! He's just a nice guy I guess… plus you're making me flustered and everything's coming out wrong."

The little burnet shrugged, "That's not my doing, that's you're crush on Cloud."

Leon slowly rose to his feet and folded his arms before Sora, "You, mister, are deeply deluded and are suffering from sleep deprivation."

"Hm, Cloud give you lessons for that stuff? Wonder what else he could teach you…?" Sora grinned and ducked the hand sent to clip his ear and stumbled to stand outside of Leon's range.

"Bed. Now." Leon ordered, pointing to the vague direction of Sora's tent.

Sticking his tongue out Sora teased, "Geez, anyone would think you were my father!" he chuckled and began to walk off, "Night, Leon!"

The soldier didn't reply. He was still reeling from the flippant comment Sora had made about Leon not being his father. "… I am." He whispered into the night, "I really am and I want you to know… but I'll never tell."

He watched Sora's retreating back a while until he could no longer see it and then sat back down on the rock to resume watch when he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. He jumped and looked up to see a gentle face smiling slightly down at him.

"Cloud… what are you doing out here?" Leon asked with a frown.

Cloud gave a small laugh, "I may be a doctor, but I was a soldier first. I can defend myself. And don't frown, you'll get wrinkles." He moved to stand before Leon, arms folded firmly.

"That still doesn't answer my question."

"I came to check if you were okay, have the painkillers worn off? Are you in any pain?"

Leon shook his head, "If they have worn off there's no need to worry because it doesn't hurt."

Cloud snorted, "I still say we should have let it heal normally, magic's a tricky business."

"That's why they got Merlin, he's the best. Plus, the battle begins in a few hours. It wouldn't have healed by then."

"Then you'd have had to miss it."

"That's irresponsible."

"That's practical."

Leon groaned. This guy was as argumentative as Soku and Sora combined. "Look, I feel fine, my leg hasn't dropped off so it must have healed fine and I'm perfectly able to fight tomorrow."

Cloud's head dropped a little so Leon couldn't see his eyes and his arms tightened around his chest, "Is that all you're capable of thinking? About fighting tomorrow?"

"I'm a soldier." Leon stated. There was no bitterness or pride, it was merely fact. "I signed up for it and I've sticked to it most of my life. There's no backing out now. You can't run for the choices you make or the mistakes you make." There was bitterness then, Leon was suddenly struck by all the mistakes he'd made. He'd abandoned his wife and baby to go and fight and he had even been handed a second chance on a plate and he'd settled for merely being a friend of the family.

Cloud's face darkened even more, "Don't I know it…" He muttered. Before Leon could say anything else, he began to walk away, "See you later, Squall. Don't over-exert that leg."

Leon scowled at Cloud's back, "Don't call me Squall, it's Leon."

Cloud laughed, "Whatever, Squall. See you round, just don't get yourself killed."

* * *

Soku groaned and burst out of sleep like he was breaking through the surface of the ocean, breaking out and filling his lungs with air as if he'd been suffocated. He groaned again as he realized he might as well have been in the ocean for the amount of fluids around him. He twisted his face and grabbed a towel, it was still dark and the showers would be empty so he'd be free to clean himself up and pretend that the dream had never happened. He was just grateful he hadn't woken his parents with his cries.

He slipped into the dark shower rooms aboard the Gummi ship and proceeded to check for anyone. It was empty so he peeled away sodden clothes and threw them aside. Slipping his towel over a rail and diving into the showers, turning one on and letting out a moan of relief as the hot water slid over his skin, washing away all the filthiness. He was beginning to feel better as he grabbed the soap he'd taken from his locker and began to scrub himself down, taking particular delight in ridding his person of the signs that the dark prince had had more of an effect on him than he'd ever dare admit.

He heard the shower doors crash open and someone stumble inside. Soku bit his lip and fought with his deep rooted urge to hide telling himself things were different out here, people knew who he was, he was a prince and untouchable. No one would try anything. Hearing the intruder fall against a locker and the resounding crash that ensued Soku couldn't hold back the squeak and fright that escaped him. It was swallowed by the noise that other was making but Soku knew he was afraid and he knew he was letting this person get the better of him and all he was doing was making noise.

Choosing to ignore them, fighting down the fear that had been instilled in him fro a very early age he washed his hair and turned off the shower. Just as he wrapped the towel around his waist he felt a rough hand grip his upper arm. Hr wrenched out of the grip, turning round and taking a good few steps back as he looked up at the face of a burly, drunken soldier.

The hand reached for him again and Soku evaded it with ease, he scowled, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" The soldier frowned at the words and reached again, this time successfully gripping Soku's arm and pulling the small teen towards the bigger man. "Let me go this instant!" Soku shouted, pulling away and slamming his fist into the man's chest but it had no effect. He felt chapped lips on his neck and his whole body shuddered with disgust as the sloppy kisses continued. "G-get off me you bastard!" Soku saw the man was simply ignoring him; there was no reasoning with a drunk.

Wriggling his other arm free he summoned the keyblade and swung with all his might, clubbing the soldier around the head with all of his strength. The grip around his arm slackened and Soku breathed a sigh of relief as his feet touched the floor. He watched as the man fell back and hit the lockers with a sickening crunch before slamming to the floor.

Soku cradled the keyblade against him and kissed the handle lovingly, "I have never been more grateful to have you than I am now!" He exclaimed and ran from the locker room, keyblade held up as the fear abated and the terror left him and all he could do was cry.

* * *

Riku awoke early in the morning, so early it was still dark. He felt quite content as he looked to the left and saw his husband curled so adorably into his side, ringed hand lying over Riku's heart. He grinned and guessed he'd probably exhausted Sora last night. He carefully maneuvered himself out of the bed and dressed quickly, he wanted to speak with Soku before the morning set in and the battle begun and he guessed he'd need a lot of time to say what he needed to say. He pulled a loose shirt over his head and tugged a pair of tight trousers over his legs that were what he would wear later under his armor but it was too early to put that on.

Fully dressed he knelt down, dropped a kiss on Sora's brow, pulled the covers around his husband and made his way out of the tent.

Stepping into the half-light he wasn't surprised to see a lot of the soldiers already up and busying themselves with preparations for the battle. Stepping over to his son's tent he slowly zipped the entrance open and bent low, crawling inside. What he saw he wasn't prepared for.

Soku was curled up in a corner, his knees tucked tightly against his chest and arms wrapped around him, face hidden and hiding himself from everything but Riku could hear the sobs. His mouth fell open. Soku wasn't wearing anything other than a towel and Riku could only pray what he knew must have happened hadn't.

"S-Soku?" Soku didn't reply as Riku approached and even flinched as Riku touched his arm. Persevering, Riku pulled his son into a tight embrace, "W-what happened?" his voice was shaky, he wasn't sure he could handle knowing, he wasn't sure who he'd hurt if he knew.

Soku unfurled his arms and wrapped them around Riku tightly, openly crying now. "D-dad!" He couldn't speak anything more and Riku didn't push him to as he cradled his son, rocking him gently and running a hand through his hair soothingly.

He calmed eventually but his chest still heaved erratically as he tried to get air to his starved lungs. He still felt a bit wet as he hadn't moved or dried himself since he'd gotten back from the showers and he knew his dad was probably quite damp now.

He sat up and dried his eyes with his hands, "'m sorry, dad."

That made Riku snap, "'you're sorry'?! You've got nothing to be sorry for!" He realized a little late that he had raised his voice and watched despairingly as Soku shied away from him. He sighed and held a hand out to Soku, "I'm sorry, please… are you okay?"

Soku stared at the offered hand in fright and slowly relaxed, realizing Riku had meant no harm, "… yeah… I'm fine dad."

Riku bowed his head in shame, "No… no, you're not. You're constantly the victim of those bastards… and I'm a failure for not being there to protect you." He lowered the untaken hand and looked down at the floor of the tent in shame, "I'm sorry."

Soku didn't say anything; he didn't know what to say. He crawled slowly over to Riku and wrapped his arms around Riku's neck, "…you're n-not a failure d-dad." He breathed in the comforting scent of his dad and slowly began to relax as Riku hugged him back, "I love you and you and papa are all I've got… I'd never ever think of you as failures. It's not your fault, its mine, I'm the one who ahs to change.

Riku's eyes widened in horror, he pulled Soku back and held him at arms length, "W-what?!" He lowered his voice as he realized he was yelling again, "You've got nothing to be sorry for and you can't change just because of a couple of dickheads! You can't change who you are anyway!"

Soku clenched his hands on his thighs as he bowed his head, averting his gaze from looking at his dad, "B-but it's not _who_ I am they're after, is it? It's what I am. What I look like." Soku sighed heavily, "That I can change." He flicked a stray strand of long silver hair aside and glared at it, "I can cut my hair, I can-"

Riku scowled, "No! No, you can't, Soku." He breathed heavily in an attempt to calm himself, "If this is how you want to look, you can't change that because no one has any say in that but you. Do you really want to live you're life controlled by those freaks?"

"No… but as soon as they don't look at me like that… as soon as this stops happening… then I'll be free. I can do what I want without fear of ever having someone… _touching _me like that." He shivered.

Riku sighed, "Soku… you can't change being beautiful. In fact, I'm fairly sure you'd find being ugly ever harder."

"No… being like this, the object of everyone's attention, its gets old so fast and it just becomes a source of fear and pain… so much you're afraid to go out, afraid to let you're guard down."

Riku sighed again and was about to speak when Leon poked his head into the tent, "Ah! Sorry guys, I just thought you ought to know, we're marching in half an hour and Sora's going spare trying to find you, Riku."

Nodding, Riku pressed a kiss to Soku's forehead, "Please don't do anything rash, these idiots are not worth you're time or care." He left and Leon entered the tent sheepishly.

"Can I assume by that that something bad happened? Something involving unwanted attentions from someone?" Soku turned away and began to collect clothes he was going to wear, slipping boxers on underneath his towel rather skillfully and Leon surmised he'd had plenty of practice at it while avoiding revealing himself. Public showers suck, Leon scowled.

Soku pulled a loose shirt over his head and sighed, "… yeah."

Leon sighed and sat down, "You know-"

"I know! I know, I know, I know! You and my parents and everyone else who knows can't get enough of saying it! I know I shouldn't let them affect me the way they do but guess what? Being the subject of near rapes every moment of your freakin' life can make one a little bitter and twisted! If you still think you've got the right to say that crap I'm not going to listen until you've lived through fifteen years of it!" Soku was heaving air and shaking with anger as he lashed out at Leon who simply let the teen vent.

Scowling, Soku turned and began to pull on his trousers as Leon said softly, "I wasn't going to say any of that. Its bullshit that you can let all of it wash off you're back like its nothing and anyone who thinks otherwise is a fool." Leon ran a hand through his hair. "You're parents are run to distraction worrying about leaving you alone, they speak of almost nothing but you and I know they'd do anything to save you from all of it but you know its no ones fault you're as beautiful as you are." Leon watched as Soku began to strap on his armor, the older soldier already in his, "I just hope you take your dad's advice, you're always going to be beautiful so don't do anything rash to change that." Leon made to exit as he whispered so only Soku could hear, "Plus, I think that prince of yours likes you just the way you are."

Leon bolted from the tent as Soku whirled round with a few choice words on his tongue that died as soon as Leon escaped. Sighing, the little silveret finished getting his armor on and sighed. What had Everent said yesterday?

_-"Don't cut your hair. I like it" -_

Soku couldn't fight the blush and he growled in defeat, he wouldn't fully acknowledge it but he did realize he felt something for the prince. Grumbling, he got to his feet and made his exit from the tent to find Sora and Riku waiting fro him, his papa waving happily, completely ignoring the fact that they were getting ready for a fight. He wondered if Riku had told Sora but judging from the blissful grin on the man's face, Sora was unaware. Soku was fine with that, he hated telling Sora about things like that because he'd get angry and his smile would fade and Sora's smile made Soku feel safe.

"Hey, Papa." Soku smiled softly and Sora wrapped his arms Soku childishly.

"Morning, 'Ku! Now, while we're out there, you stick with me and you're dad, okay? We don't separate and you don't go anywhere without us." Sora said sternly. Soku was reminded of a similar speech being given to him on their trip to the zoo when he'd been four and thought it decidedly odd he was hearing it just before they marched into battle.

Soku merely nodded and they walked as a family, Riku and Sora either side of their son took their places with Mickey at front of the army. Their faces were determined and set in stone as they faced the tree line. Leon joined them at Sora's side and Mickey stood by Riku's. Mickey heaved a breath and then lifted his arm, signaling the beginning of their march.

Riku looked down at Soku's face, a mask of endless determination that wouldn't ever be extinguished. Looking up at Sora he saw a similar expression and he was suddenly glad they were there. Sure, he definitely wanted them back and away from such a dreadful place and safe but he was secretly glad they were here, it didn't feel so foreboding. It didn't feel a likely scenario that he might die out there, not with his family around him.

"March!" Mickey cried and each soldier around in the body of men lifted their legs and began to march.

* * *

Now, Tragedy has let me post this without any editting from her... her idea not mine. I am very insecure about it now, probly have lots of spelling/grammar mistakes but whatever, hope you like it neway.

Akaiba and Tragedy xxx


	4. Past the Point

OOOOOH!! I am in love with this chpater, a lot is revealed. Or rather, a lot has begun in this one. Whereas this is allegedly a big battle between good and evil once and forever, you'll get a big surprise and i'm not gonna spoil it cos i'm in love with the story!!

Tragedy and I want to thank all you lovely reviewers who give me the insentive to continue writing this with her, not that i wouldn't anyway, you guys just let me know i'm at tleast doing something write and I'm sure Tragedy will agree. She puts up with me so she must get SOME satisfaction from writing the story XD

Enjoy...

**

* * *

**

They'd been marching for hours; it hadn't taken them this long to get to the meeting place the day before. Soku wasn't surprised at guessing they'd been misled thinking the enemy were closer than they actually were. He sighed softly and felt his arm brush against someone else's; he looked up to see Leon smiling down at him.

He frowned, why was Leon smiling? They were marching to battle dammit! He looked round and saw his parents didn't seem to be bothered either, in fact a great deal of the soldiers near them wore neutral expressions. What the hell was wrong with everyone? Lifting his head he looked around at the landscape they were traversing through. Certainly a sign could be taken from it. Everything was dead, the grass was an ugly brown color and the tree's lacked leaves or any color.… Soku sighed again. It was ever night here and he hated it but he seemed to be the only one who did as he looked round. Thinking of the beaches back home, the palm trees and the warm sun he only slipped further into a depression. Soku jumped slightly, feeling a playful pull on his hair, he turned to look into the face of none other than Sora.

"Don't think such depressing thoughts, 'Ku." Sora gave a comforting smile which only made Soku glower even further.

"How did you know?" The little prince muttered darkly.

Sora shrugged, "I may not be dark any more but I still have a few tricks up my sleeve." He grinned before saying seriously, "Whereas I have full control over my powers, you do not as of yet. I'd advise keeping good thoughts in your head as you seem to be what those around you are drawing from you for support at the moment."

Soku started, shocked at the observation, "W-what?! Why?!"

Sora shrugged, "I don't know. Either way, this place is terrible and as much as I can try and fight it everyone around you, including myself, is drawing from the light you're presenting. So keep a happy head, please?"

"And just how am I supposed to do that?! This place is awful!" Soku folded his arms like a petulant child, "Go and draw off Riku's light if you're going to be so harsh about it, his should be brighter than mine anyway!"

Leon gave a soft laugh, "You'd think that wouldn't you? Experience making him better, right?" Soku shrugged in a grudging affirmative, "Wrong, experience has dimmed it slightly. Riku's had a lot in his life go wrong and even though it's all good now, those feelings never leave you. So you, the beautiful, youthful prince are much brighter."

Soku scowled at his Papa and Leon, "Leave me alone."

Sora sniggered and tapped Soku's nose gently, "Remember: clear head!"

Nodding hastily to rid him of his overbearing gossipers he tuned out their chatter to return to his thoughts. They were indeed taking far longer than he had anticipated and for some reason this grated on his nerves so much he wanted to tear his hair out. Growling under his breath he felt his mind turning to those of the dark prince, the one who left him gasping for air every morning when he awoke. He couldn't pull away from this train of thought, he'd nothing to distract him other than the monotony of his own breathing, each footfall he took and as he'd successfully rid himself of Leon and Sora he was a slave to his mind which found these thoughts particularly interesting.

He could remember very vividly what had occurred the previous night and he wasn't able to stop the blush that crept onto his face as he relived how he'd garbled nonsense at Everent that the prince probably didn't understand and then had collapsed onto him! Slipping into a bit of self-depreciation he decided what Everent had said about not wanting him to cut his hair was probably a big joke to the dark prince who had him wrapped around his little finger. Soku winced at that thought. He'd already thought it rather permanently in his head so there was no taking it back but how he wished he could deny it, deny that Everent had so much control over him after only having known for two days and spent only a few hours in his company.

He felt the shade overhead dwindle and as he looked up he saw the trees were thinning, the body of soldiers drawing closer together as their cover was taken from them slowly, almost teasingly. Frowning, the King of Light and King Mickey signaled on each side for the soldiers to break the tree line and stay absolutely still. Soku cleared his head and felt Sora tap his shoulder softly, looking over he saw his Papa's outstretched hand with a blue tie hanging from it.

"Riku says to tie your hair back, it gets in the way and you know how Kairi adores your hair, she'd be about third in line to kill me if I let it get cut off." Sora gave him a warm smile and then proceeded to tie back the soft silver tresses. Soku scowled at the treatment but when it was done he saw Sora doing the same to Riku who wore a similar expression of distaste. Soku grinned.

As they broke through the trees Soku froze mid-step but was pulled along sharply by Leon. As they came through the forest they saw the army of darkness' soldiers awaiting them and further away, cradled along the lack skyline Soku saw a castle. The many towers and flags could be seen on the outline of the sky. It towered over the battle field and gave Soku a melancholy feeling looking at it. As lightning crashed around them Soku found his gaze avoided the castle, weathered by rain and other lashes of nature but it was their, an even bleaker accessory to the world they were in. Soku remembered to breathe and slowly calmed himself from fear back down to steely resolve.

There was a thick piece of land between the two armies but Soku could see Sephiroth as clear as day, standing at the forefront of his soldiers in exactly what he had worn yesterday, no armor or anything except for an ebony black wing that jutted out from his back and flexed eagerly as he looked upon his opponents. Soku stood firmly beside Sora and Leon, their armor twinkling in the moonlight that never left, casting an eerie glow about the scene. He hoped his determination was being passed on through the soldiers, if what Sora had said was true then it was and they would face this battle with strong hearts.

It began to rain.

Soku remained completely emotionless outside but inside part of him was throwing a tantrum. He knew that rain would not help the light side of this situation. And the natural forces seemed to cause an internal complex that Soku tried to hide, even if not well.

"_What on earth could possibly make this even more foreboding and doom-and-gloomy than it already is?! Oh, I know! Let's add some depressing weather!" The voice grumbled. Soku ignored it._

Shaking his head to silence the intrusive voice to his fears he watched Sephiroth and Riku like a hawk for any sign of movement to change. He had watched them approach each other and saw what seemed to be caution flicker in Riku's eyes, but Soku knew that even through his father's calm demeanor, a internal battle was raging within. Now focusing his gaze on the two figure's before him, Soku awaited the first move.

It was like watching a staring match between two cats and as the rain turned from a drizzle to a downpour it was harder to see anything.

Neither would move before the other and so their gazes locked for what felt like an eternity and Soku could already feel his attention slipping, his thoughts wandering. He shifted his stare from one object to another, nothing keeping his attention for long. No amount of training could teach a teenager to keep their mind locked on one thing for too long and Soku could feel the want to move so much he wanted to scream. Sora seemed to sense his son's discomfort and whispered softly in his ear, "It's a silver-haired macho competition, totally pointless and sad but they'll feel better for it." Sora grinned and Soku gave a weak smile.

Sephiroth's gaze flickered from Riku to watch the interaction between Soku and Sora. When it returned Riku wore a triumphant smirk and it was all Sephiroth needed to do to know Riku thought he'd won.

"I wonder what gave him that misconception…" The dark king mumbled to himself with a self indulgent smirk, "We should fix that." He glanced to the side where his loyal son was stood, garbed in dark armor and the picture of soldier diligence in his unwavering stance and expression. His smirk intensified and he raised his hand only a fraction of a second before Riku did.

And thus the battle began.

* * *

Back at the war camp preparations were being for the wounded. Merlin had been re-summoned before the army had left and he was masterfully overseeing the medical staff as they went about stockpiling sedatives, anesthetic, bandages and gauze. Anything that could possible be remade into a stretcher or an operating table was being disinfected and turned into its purpose. The highest ranking surgeon was Cloud Strife and Merlin was running him ragged with orders to enlarge the medical tents. 

Cloud wondered if the man was a magician why he didn't do it with magic bit he held his tongue and did as was asked, lifting the heavy strut holding one side of the tent down as more canvas was added and the tent was extended. The blond wondered what would happen when the men whose tents they had 'modified' returned found them. Crossing his fingers he prayed he'd see it because if he didn't it meant they were dead.

"Cloud!"

He groaned under his breath and lowered the strut before turning, his body glistening with sweat, oh the joys of manual labor. "Yes?" He glared at the frail, old man practically bouncing over to him, blue robe that looked remarkably like a night dress swaying in the light breeze.

"You've done enough; we will most likely need your skills in the morning and the rest of the staff can wrap up. I've sent all the surgeons to bed, you're free to go." Merlin gave him a friendly pat on the back then wrinkled his nose, "You should shower too." With that he skipped off on his merry way with Cloud glaring after him.

The short, muscular blond thought he did need a shower but he did not need that fact pointed out by the wizard so he felt the need to sulk, then, realizing he wasn't five, he stormed off to his tent.

Leaving the tent flap open as he searched for a towel and a change of clothes amongst his possessions in his things he made his way out and slipped into the communal showers aboard the Gummi ship. A while later he exited again feeling refreshed and mildly happier than he had been entering. He discarded the towel lazily in his tent and thought he'd just go to the medical tent to check on the sterilizing side of things. They'd finished making sure that the sinks and supplies set up in that particular part of the tent were as was required but it never hurt to check.

He brushed his still wet hair out of his eyes and tugged a little self-consciously at his lounge pants and t-shirt as he caught a soldier who obviously hadn't been laid in a while eyeing him up. He scowled and quickened his pace. Arriving at the tent he slipped inside and looked around. It was all as he'd left it. He sighed, a soft smile on his lips as he looked around.

Like a flash through his mind he remembered… brown hair… a soft smile and ice blue eyes that could be cold one moment and the so gentle another.

"Leon…" Cloud bit his lip. "I hope he's okay…"

* * *

There were clashing swords all around him, Soku ducked the swinging weapons, blocked the overhead throws and did all he could just to stay alive. Sora had his back pressed against his and they were doing their damnedest to fight off their attackers when Riku suddenly felled the one lunging at Sora, joining them and easily slaying two more. 

Soku realized the misleading appearance of the keyblades. Yes, they were in the shape of a key but god could they do damage. Had they been fighting normal enemies it served as very effective club but these soldiers were dark and as such on contact it tore through their skin sharper than a knife. He had blood spray across his breastplate and matted in his fringe, a few minor cuts on the body parts not encased in metal but he was fine, if not a bit shaken. He'd killed… and not just one… many! He'd seen their eyes roll back; their muscles convulse and slacken as they fell, the blood arch out as he slashed away. He glanced to his parents in the moments reprieve before the soldiers sought them out again and saw Sora's armor was dented and one armguard had been ripped off, his arm bearing a deep slash that was seeping blood as he fought on. Riku wasn't much better but he had an arrow in his shield arm whish was probably why he was no longer carrying one. The end of it had been broken off but Soku could still see it and the pain in Riku's eyes when he moved it.

He suddenly realized his parents were bearing so many injuries because they were protecting him. He saw as one soldier lunged for him Riku dove in the way, deflecting the blade not with his weapon but with his armguard as he blocked another attack to Sora. Soku felt incredibly guilty.

Fighting on he felt the ground underfoot, sodden with blood and other bodily fluids excreted when one's muscles slacked, the crunch as his boots fought for grip on the ground buried beneath the dead. Bodies scattered everywhere, dark and light warriors alike until it was a horrific carpet upon which the tread. Soku refused to stop fighting, his body ached but he continued anyway, there was no way he could stop, upon those he stood and fought… they were who he was fighting for now. They would not die in vain and Soku was unashamed of the tears that streaked his face as he swung from left to right, tearing a man clean open and getting a clear view of the man's insides as he tumbled to the floor. There was a thunderclap that struck the floor near to him and Soku leapt back in shock, colliding with Leon who caught him, despite the gash across his shoulder. Soku apologized softly and they turned to watch as an area cleared around Sephiroth who hadn't been stood to far from Soku.

"Prince Soku?" The dark king called, mocking in his voice as if he were calling a dog.

Soku didn't move but Riku did, roughly shoving his way into the clear patch and glaring at Sephiroth, "Leave my son out of it, this is between you and me."

"Very dramatic. Sadly, I do not intend for things to end so soon, I was merely going to suggest a small battle between the princes." Soku's jaw nearly hit the floor; Sephiroth wanted him to _fight_ Everent?! Riku froze and Sephiroth mistook this for fear, "What, do you believe your son no match for mine? I should say you are correct but be fair!" The dark soldiers began to laugh and Soku saw out the corner of his eyes as a soldier he'd learnt was called Vincent innocently slit the throat of the dark soldier near him who had laughed. No one had noticed due to their attention being on Sephiroth and Soku shot Vincent a grin who in turn inclined his head.

"Well, King Riku?"

Riku's face darkened and Soku stepped boldly out into the clear area by his father before Riku could reply. Soku looked up at him with a mixed expression Riku couldn't read. He stared at his son in horror; there was no way he would allow this! "No-"

"Yes." Soku said firmly.

"Soku!"

Sephiroth let out a bark of a laugh that rumbled from his chest and made Soku shiver at the cold, unfeeling noise, "Seems the boy thinks he has skill. Well, King Riku, will you withdraw your son or let him fight?"

Looking from Sephiroth to Soku he put a hand on Soku's shoulder, "No, Sephiroth."

Soku stared up at Riku with an unreadable face as Sephiroth's mouth opened in shock but not at the decline at the offer to fight, "How dare you merely refer to me as Sephiroth when I have observed all rules of etiquette and called you King?!" Riku just stared at Sephiroth, "For that, the choice is not yours to make."

Riku started as a black throne constructed from dirt erupted from the ground under him and formed bonds over his wrists and ankles, holding him in place as Sephiroth approached with a laugh. Sora burst from the crowd of soldiers and was suspended in the air by a mildly surprised Sephiroth.

"I _knew _I smelt darkness on you! And here's my proof, the King's consort: susceptible to _my_ control!" Sephiroth cackled again and looked over to Mickey who was staring in horror, "I'll bet you were horrified at that, eh, Mickey?" He turned back to Riku as Sora was placed in a throne much like his directly beside him, "He tried to separate you didn't he? First chance he got. Yes… Xemnas told me all about that… my greatest creation out of that batch."

Soku started then he remembered what Mickey had said when they'd been brought aboard the Gummi ship…

"_Sephiroth is responsible for the creation of the Children of Darkness. He wanted to create the perfect soldier and as such he experimented, genetic mutation… Xemnas, Saix, Roxas, Axel… all of them… they're the results of his work. We fear he may still be doing it but we're not sure…"_

Soku shuddered, he wondered if they knew… all his friends, all his parents friends… most of them had kids now, kids he'd grown up with. He dearly hoped that they didn't know about Sephiroth. He started as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up his chin was caught in Sephiroth's hand and held tightly as the dark king surveyed him.

"My, my… aren't you a pretty little thing…" Soku squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to calm his heart that immediately raced at the comment, he was used to those words proceeding some sort of sexual assault but out here he was certain of little but still fairly sure Sephiroth wasn't going to rape him. "Hm… was this your first battle?" He patronizingly wiped away one of Soku's tear tracks and tutted, "Well, sadly I'm afraid it's only going to get worse." He clapped his hands and a group of dark soldiers parted to allow Everent to pass.

Soku's heart caught in his throat as he saw the dark prince, the immaculate hair that wasn't snagged with blood or mud, his pristine armor only carrying spatters of blood. Soku felt like filth in the face of such inhuman grace but it was Everent's eyes that made Soku's blood run cold. They were the beautiful viridian, but as icy sharp and unforgiving as hell and Soku was so afraid, he didn't like these eyes on him and he found himself unable to put this Everent beside the one who had held him so gently, listened to his screams and accusations so mildly and still claim they were the same person.

"Right, let's have us a fight then." If Soku hadn't been looking directly at Sephiroth he would have pictured the dark king rubbing his hands with glee but he did no such thing, in fact he clambered up to sit on the area where Sora and Riku's thrones armrests almost touched and he lounged happily, occasionally petting Sora much to Riku's dismay. After a few curses from both Sora and Riku Sephiroth gagged them both and waved for Soku and Everent to fight.

Looking round at the dark prince Soku clumsily summoned to keyblade just before Everent lunged at him, barely deflecting it in time he stumbled back, his arms flying out to steady him as Everent pulled away to continue the slow circle they were trekking around, facing each other but moving clockwise around the space cleared for them. Soku was frightened and he knew it was plain to see but more so than that he was feeling betrayed and he knew he shouldn't. Everent wasn't his boyfriend, he wasn't someone who cared about him, no… he was an evil person who was toying with him to gain an advantage. At this thought, he looked back on what his father had told him before. He knew he shouldn't have felt it, but why did this thought hurt so bad…?

He leapt forwards defiantly, his blade skittering forwards fast-

_- "Don't cut your hair. I like it" –_

- his blade faltered and was easily caught by Everent's, flinging it outwards and lazily raising his leg to kick Soku away hard, the light prince falling flat on his back and barely keeping the keyblade in hand. Scrambling to his feet amidst the jeers of the dark soldiers and the worried silence from the light soldiers Soku hefted the blade and charged again, his blade arcing from the left to stab into Everent's side –

_- "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make the prince cry." -_

-again, Soku's eyes widened in shock as his subconscious cheerfully supplied him with reasons not to kill Everent and his keyblade was knocked aside and he was pushed to the floor again in a sprawled mess of blood-matted hair and beaten armor. He got up again and the jeers were louder but so muffled to his ears, all he could hear and see was stood before him in all his dark glory, weapon in hand and ready to kill him. He could hear his heart beat in his ears. Everything before him suddenly took a shade of red.

_- "I'm sorry, Soku. I won't laugh at you anymore."-_

Soku's eyes began to fill with tears, why was this so hurtful?! He'd barely known the stupid prince two days and the fact that they were on opposite sides obviously hadn't registered because he was feeling so betrayed at the fact they were fighting to the death. But as the calls and insults from the dark soldiers continued all Soku could think was that Everent promised he'd never laugh at Soku anymore, he wouldn't make fun of him and he wouldn't… Soku sighed heavily and waited for Everent to approach, he was done attacking the dark prince. All the anger and hurt drained from him, he strangely felt apathetic. His body took on a feeling of lethargy and he waited for it to be over, he wanted it to be over, no needed it.

_- "So the little warrior isn't completely passive, that's good."-_

That was what it was, their first meeting, they'd fought then. But this was different. They hadn't been trying to kill each other, or at least Soku liked to hope Everent hadn't been trying to kill him. He stood ready, facing the other down, his feet persisting in their little dance around each other as each prince stared the other down, trying to make the other break first.

_-"Ready to dance?" -_

Soku's eyes widened, that had been said aloud. He'd almost missed it due to his rambling thoughts and the shouting from around them but he saw the older teens lips move in time with his thoughts and he knew Everent had been thinking the same thoughts he had. Grinning, Soku mouthed:

_- "You're toying with me, aren't you?" –_

The corner of Everent's mouth quirked in a smile and he raised his weapon.

_-"Ah, so you're smart as well as beautiful!" –_

Raising his weapon also Soku stopped the dance at the same time as Everent; they never took their eyes off each other as they stepped lightly towards each other. Vaguely, Soku heard Sephiroth shouting 'stop toying with him, finish him' but he didn't care. This wasn't a fight on a battlefield and they knew it, the two of them were almost dancing, the blades clanking ominously and sparks flying with the force they were hurled but there was no intent to kill. The weapons were purposefully sent to collide; the noise muffled their words to each other.

"You had me worried for a moment there." Soku confessed, his face kept poker straight as his brow furrowed with the concentration necessary to keep the charade up and converse at the same time, a feeling of hope restored in him.

"That was my intent." Everent was keeping a emotionless face as well but Soku was close enough to see the mirth in his eyes. "I like to keep you on your toes."

Soku raised an eyebrow before deftly ducking an waist height swing from Everent and using his blade stretched horizontally to catch it and push it back over Everent's head and block again as it came back to try at his side. "Am I to assume you're really going to kill me then?"

Moving to the defensive Everent parried to stabs and shrugged almost invisibly but Soku saw it, "Depends."

"On what?" Soku asked, his limbs on automatic as he feinted to one side as the keyblade snaked back and lashed to the other side to be roughly pushed aside as Everent stepped forward, mirrored by Soku's step back. Weapons locked and they both met in the middle. Flush against each other, Soku looked up into the dark Prince's eyes.

"On whether you agree to kiss me." He said it almost indifferently but Soku saw the mischievous twinkle in the teal coloured eyes and he couldn't reply. His mouth fell open in shock, his arms going slack and he became completely unresponsive as Everent knocked the light keyblade out of Soku's hand, nudged the back of Soku's knees and sent him to the floor with the dark prince crouched over him, serrated end of the black keyblade at his throat. "Well?"

Soku stared up with a stunned expression and whispered so softly as the crowd fell silent, even Sephiroth leant in eagerly to watch what he thought to be the moment his enemy's son would die, "… yes."

Soku watched as Everent's eyes widened in shock, obviously the dark prince hadn't been expecting that and Soku couldn't help but grin. His breath caught in his throat as he saw the opposite keyblade move but relaxed as he saw it removed from his throat and felt Everent's hand lace with his, pulling him up and pressing him against the large body, his head barely touching against the base of Everent's neck before he felt a cold rush of air that seemed to suck at his soul before it was gone and they were standing in the clearing they'd met twice before in.

Pulling away from Everent with a giddy grin Soku did a little twirl with his arms outstretched before laughing. "Can you imagine their faces?!" Soku giggled as Everent watched him with amusement at the little prince's actions but Soku could see him fighting from laughing, just like he promised. "You can laugh, you know. I don't mind." The silveret suddenly dissolved into giggles then froze, "What about my family?! Will Sephiroth hurt them?!"

Everent shook his head. "There's more going on here than just a battle between good and evil but he won't hurt anyone just yet." He let out a bitter laugh, "Not _them_ anyway."

Soku wasn't stupid; he got the second meaning instantly. His life wasn't perfect either and he could feel a similar feeling emanating from the prince as he spoke. "Will he hurt you? For what you did?"

Everent shrugged, "Probably, he did just for catching me looking at you at the meeting." The dark prince shrugged again before grinning, "Either way, it was worth it."

"How's that?" In Soku's opinion, getting hurt wasn't worth anything. He'd been hurt plenty of times to know.

"Because, little prince, now you owe me my prize." Everent grinned. A full smile that made Soku's knees go weak but he looked away just in time so he didn't fall.

Soku raised an eyebrow and then remembered exactly how they'd gotten here and why. His eyes widened and he blushed a deep red and hid in his hair as Everent approached him, "W-were you serious?"

"Yes, weren't you?"

"W-Well… y-yeah b-but…" He felt a hand hold his waist while the other pushed back the long hair that had escaped from its tie and was hiding his face, "W-wait!" Everent stopped as requested and looked down at Soku as the silveret's face looked up at him desperately, "Where you r-really going to kill me?!"

The ebony haired teen smiled softly and pressed his lips against Soku's. Closing his eyes as the deep blue ones widened impossibly big, pulling Soku's hips against his with one hand, the other holding Soku's face, thumb caressing the soft cheek of the silveret's face. He peeked one eye open to see the small prince's eyes closed as he relaxed into the kiss, he closed his eyes again as he felt Soku's arms wrap around his neck, one hand resting on his back and the other threading firmly into his hair. Everent grinned into the kiss and gently nudged Soku's mouth with his tongue only to be granted immediate access, the petal soft lips parting eagerly to allow the hot muscle into the willing mouth. Everent couldn't stop smiling as he ravished the wet cavern before him, mimicking their battle with an even more playful one involving their tongues, rubbing and pressing against each other.

Suddenly Soku tore away from him and practically collapsed into Everent's hold, gasping for breath, his cheeks flushed and eyes slightly unfocused. It was with a sense of pride and accomplishment he sat on the dead grass with Soku cradled in his arms.

"Does that answer your question?" Everent asked softly, one hand gently carding through the soft silver hair below the blue ribbon and teased out the knots where blood had clotted in it.

Soku frowned, "What question?" He asked, his voice almost drunk sounding.

Everent laughed, he was pleasantly surprised to see exactly how much of an effect he had on Soku. "In short: no. I wouldn't have killed you, Soku."

The answer seemed to please the dizzy teen and he nodded in agreement, "Good." He turned in Everent's hold to press a finger gently onto the dark prince's nose, "Cos I wasn't going to kill you."

"I figured." Everent snorted. He appeased the instantly saddened Soku with a kiss on the little male's nose. He really had to learn to watch his words; apparently they had more of an effect on Soku than either knew.

But he knew one thing: they were past the point of no return now.

* * *

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! What did you think??? I'm really loving this!!! Please review and let me know what you thought and I'll pass any messages on to Tragedy if you have them.

Akaiba and TragedyInTheMaking xxxxxx


	5. Spare the Rod: Spoil the Child

Guess who?! Yup! It's Tragedy and Akaiba here, fulfilling the third part in the seemingly never ending 'Hey There' series.

Akaiba: I never ever thought it would even reach part one! It all started from a vid i made on my youtube account and if it wasn't for a wonderful girl on there demanding i write it, we would never have met Soku or Everent. Another note... guess who is responsible for Everent?

Tragedy: MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Akaiba: Yup, her. They're knida like our son's in a sense...

Sora and Riku: OUR son!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Spare the rod: spoil the child.**

Soku felt his pillow shift slightly. He frowned and pressed his hand against it firmly, grumbling as it shifted again, moving up and down, in and out as if it were breathing…

Startled from his sleep at the fearful thought that his pillow was alive and breathing he tried to pull away from it and was surprised to find two arms wrapped around his waist holding him firmly down. His blue eyes snapping open he stared up into the peaceful face of the dark prince he had been dreaming about, holding him so tightly against his body that Soku couldn't help blushing hotly, especially when he realized the thin material of their under shirts and trousers were all that separated, though desperately dreamed about but never admitted, skin on skin contact.

Why hadn't he gone home that night? Oh yes, the prospect of spending more time with Everent had seemed that much more appealing. So, they'd stripped off their armor and fallen asleep, Soku curled in Everent's arms. It was romantic and yet stupid. Soku remembered what Everent had said the day before about his father disciplining him physically for misbehaving and Soku couldn't think of anything worse than sleeping with the enemy's son and not killing him like he was supposed to. In comparison, Soku had little to fear on his return but he knew it would still be bad. Riku would yell, Sora would be worried out of his mind and hug him to death before yelling too, Leon would give him that disappointed face and they might even confine him. That would mean no Everent, what a cruel fate he faced. The idea finally dawning on him he once again tried to sit up. Frustration clearly wrote all over his face.

Everent groaned in defiance and shifted from where he lay, his back against a tree they'd decided seemed comfortable, "Ugh… such hectic thoughts for this time we decided was ours. Sleep, prince. Wake me when its night and we can go our separate ways then."

"I'm going to assume you were talking about last night, because if you would open your eyes you would clearly see tomorrow has arrived." Soku informed, none to happy about it. He wasn't a morning person.

Everent's eyes snapped open, "What?" He looked around and groaned again, "We're dead…" Soku let out a snort that seemed to say 'you think?' as he went to leave Everent's warm embrace and get dressed in his worn armor but Everent wouldn't let go. "And where are you going?"

"I'm going to get dressed so we can go home and fix this." Soku said calmly, resigning himself to Everent's hold while he spoke. He turned over in the firm grip and straddled the elders thighs, not noticing the awkward position they were in and the effect it was having on the elder.

"Don't I get a good bye kiss?" Everent grinned impishly, leaning towards the boy wrecking havoc on his hormones with out realizing it, and Soku wanted to desperately to acquiesce to the dark prince's request but resisted.

"I don't think so. Morning breath, I'd rather avoid tasting it twofold." Soku said with a cheeky grin and Everent petulantly let the silveret go and pulled on his greaves as Soku fiddled with his own breastplate.

"Note to self: remember toothbrush next time." Everent muttered make Soku laugh. The dark-haired teen looked up as he was putting on his armored boots, "That's a beautiful sound; you should do it more often."

Soku grinned, "To be perfectly honest, I don't like to laugh. It attracts attention to me."

Everent scowled. "Good point, you're mine now and I'll not have anyone else think otherwise." Finishing pulling on his armor Everent got up and wrapped his arms around Soku's waist, "The mark on your neck will have to suffice for now."

"'Mark on my'…" Realization dawned and Soku's eyes widened as he touched the area on his neck Everent had spent a good deal of time sucking the previous night. "Oh, you didn't!" Everent laughed. "Everent! How the hell am I supposed to hide that?!"

"Are you ashamed?" The dark prince feigned hurt and Soku punched his arm.

"Shut up! I know my parents will probably have a fair idea about what I did last night but now they have proof!" Soku whined.

"You should wear it with pride! Plus, we only kissed. It's not like we went all the way." Everent shrugged.

Soku blushed. "Shut up!"

"Not unless you kiss me!"

"Morning breath!"

"Kiss me!"

"No!"

"Kiss me!"

"No!"

Everent began to chase Soku rather childishly around the clearing but it didn't last long. Soku wasn't as used to running in armor as Everent was and fell to the floor when the dark prince leapt on him.

"Got you!"

"Kiss me and I'll bite your tongue!"

"You really don't like morning breath." The ebony haired male observed.

"Yeah." Soku sighed softly, not bothering to elaborate as a painful memory resurfaced in his mind that he decided Everent didn't need to know about.

Everent 'hmed' softly. "I'm guessing there's more to you than meets the eye." He stayed still a moment willing Soku's eyes to meet his but when they didn't he got off the little prince and pulled a surprised Soku to his feet. "Ah well, I'm willing to wait." He leant in close and brushed his lips against Soku's cheek. "See you later, prince."

There was a shimmer of dark energy around Everent that hazed the air before it swallowed him and left Soku all alone, flushed and panting heavily in the clearing as he fought valiantly to calm the raging hormones that ran through him demanding that he somehow get Everent back. Blushing furiously Soku turned away from the clearing, casting a longing look back at the tree they had spent the night sleeping under and had done nothing but indulge in each other's presence and occasional the clash of lips but it was so gentle a memory Soku had to wonder if it had actually happened.

He didn't have far to walk until he could see the war camp through the trees, the rather inconspicuous lightly coloured tents seen clearly from a distance. It wasn't as if they could hide anyway, this was Sephiroth's world and as such he knew everything. Soku froze; what if Sephiroth knew about what had transpired last night? No, he couldn't… it wasn't as though he had eyes everywhere… he couldn't… could he?

Soku dearly hoped not, if he did then Everent might not come back, he'd confessed to Soku that his father was not above beatings to get discipline. He prayed Everent would be safe before taking a deep breath and emerging into the camp.

* * *

Cloud heard the cries before anyone even made it to his tent to inform him. Those close to the edge of the camp were going into panic as their services were called into effect as the soldiers began to return, broken hearted and defeated. Cloud burst from his tent and nearly ran headlong into the person he presumed had been sent to get him. He ran past them and straight to the direction of the voices and commotion. The army of light had been gone far longer than any of them had expected but there wasn't really a time limit on wars, even so those at the camp had been stressing.

A doctor pledges to help and heal everyone, he shouldn't be looking for one person in particular… but he was. Cloud was passing soldiers that didn't look too mortally wounded, just a little beaten, but as he went he became more frantic. He couldn't see Leon anywhere. He bit his tongue to keep from calling out. He could look and deny accusations but calling out was undeniably proof he was letting himself get involved with his patients in more than a little way. He blushed, that had come out far more insinuating than he had meant it. There was nothing between Leon and him, right?

Then why was his heart racing in an attempt to break free from his chest at the lack of the man's presence. Cloud knew he had to stop this, he was getting too involved, friends he could handle; he had one or two of them. Anything more and he knew he risked putting them both in danger, he knew he was supposed to be hiding but Leon made him feel safe and the more he thought about the prospect of the thing he had spent five years hiding from finding him the more he wanted to see Leon.

"Cloud?"

The spiky blond span around, his doctors coat swirling around him as he did so, its front unbuttoned and he stood shamelessly in what could be called sleeping clothes as he faced Leon as the brunet came into the camp.

"Leon!" Cloud's face broke into a relieved smile. "You're okay!"

Leon approached the almost fitful blond and raised his eyebrow at the less than expected outburst, "Yeah, I'm okay…" He watched Cloud for a moment as the blonds' hand raised to cover his mouth in a sheepish display of embarrassment. "Are you okay, Cloud?"

Cloud's blush deepened. "Y-yeah… I-I just worried is all… I let the crackpot wizard fix you up like a toy soldier and send you off as if you meant nothing, I worried you'd die and it'd be my fault for not asserting my authority as a doctor." Cloud found it hard to lie to Leon's icy gaze, as unforgiving as it was though he'd rather take that then let Leon know the truth. On the bright side he was feeling better and it was then he noticed the slight haunted expression in Leon's eyes. "What's wrong?"

Leon looked at him a moment then made to leave, brushing past Cloud as he went until Cloud caught his wrist tightly. The soldiers passing them paid them no attention as they were more preoccupied with either getting a sleep, a wash or getting to the infirmary tent.

"Don't ignore me, Leon." Cloud whispered softly.

"I feel no need to answer to _you_." Leon snapped back with such fervor Cloud jerked away as if he had been slapped, his grip loosening and watching as Leon left him without so much as a glance back.

Cloud was still staring when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see a familiar pale face with utterly black hair and crimson eyes watching him in concern. "Ah! Vincent, you're okay!" He pushed away the hurt he felt and welcomed his friend back with a brief hug before Vincent pulled away and looked straight into his blue eyes. The gaze was stretching on and with him held by his shoulders Cloud knew he would have to answer to those eyes or he'd not be able to go and help the men who needed to be fixed up. He shifted awkwardly and looked down. "I'm fine."

Vincent didn't let his grip lessen and his lips parted as he spoke, "You're lying." He stated it simply, his gruff voice quietly spoken. It was rare to ever hear the stoic older man speak but they'd been friends long enough for the few words Vincent spoke to not surprise Cloud anymore.

The blond snorted a bitter laugh, "I guess I am…" He gently pulled out of Vincent's hold and gave him a forced smile which was returned with a look that clearly said he needn't have bothered as a forced smile was nothing to a real one. "I'm sorry, are you hurt?" Vincent shook his head and simply stared at him. Sighing Cloud resigned himself to Vincent's protective company, he was like an older brother to Cloud and equally as protective. "I've got to go and see to the men in the infirmary tents but you can wait in my office if you want, or get cleaned up. I'll be done as soon as I can."

Vincent didn't move but Cloud was the one who left towards the large tents marked with large red crosses.

* * *

Soku wasn't noticed for a few moments as the men who passed him were busy with other things but he soon passed soldiers who recognized him and the murmurs spread into calls and shouts until he was surrounded by stares as he passed. He saw a brunet with eyes a mirror of his burst suddenly into his path and leap upon him like a fox on a rabbit. Soku cried out in surprise as Sora wrapped his arms cripplingly around his son and threatened to snap the small teen's spine as Riku came racing after his unstoppable husband.

"Soku! You've been gone all night! Are you hurt?! You're okay! I'm going to kill you! How dare you just vanish like that?! After the battle ended we searched all night! I couldn't find you! Did that mean prince do anything?! Is he dead?! Are you dead?! Are you a ghost?! My poor ghost son! Riku!" Sora was babbling like an idiot, puncturing his sentences by wailing odd words and Riku simply pulled him off Soku before giving his son a relieved look.

"We'll discuss what transpired later but for now I think Soku needs a shower and a change of clothes." Riku wrapped an arm around Soku's shoulders and laced a hand with his husband and led them back to where their tents lay.

When they reached the tent Leon came running up to them and stared at Soku in openmouthed shock before sweeping him up into a bear hug, "You little brat! You dare do anything like that again and I'll kill you!"

Soku wriggled free from the hold and glared at his parents and Leon, "I've had my fill of death threats thank you! I'm glad you're happy to see me and I'm glad you're all alive but can this wait, I need a bath." Soku paused as he passed Leon. "And you need to do something about that cut."

Sora, Riku and Leon both looked to Leon's arm as Soku disappeared into his tent, the was a large slice through the material and skin, you could see it was quite deep and there was a lot of blood but Leon hadn't felt it until Soku had pointed it out. Sora frowned and kissed Riku's cheek in a goodbye before leading the surprised soldier over to the medical tents.

* * *

Cloud entered the infirmary tent and began inquiring about the patients. Most had been dealt with as the fighting done had been done to kill and they'd been gone for over 24 hours, the heavily injured had died from blood loss and the only really had to stitch up mildly deep wounds and bandage those with cuts. Cloud wondered if he was really needed here when Merlin appeared and waved him over.

Grudgingly approaching the crackpot wizard Cloud asked what was wrong.

"Nothing's wrong, a gentlemen just came in with a particularly nasty cut but he refused my help to heal it magically." Cloud suppressed a snort at the perplexed old man's words, someone who feared magic enough to snub Merlin? Power to him, Cloud thought. "I don't understand why, he's seen how useful it is before." Wait, what? "Anyway, he asked specifically for you to tend to him."

Merlin stood aside and the flimsy curtain that hung around the bed was parted as Cloud entered and didn't notice as it swung shut, his eyes instantly locking onto icy blue ones.

"Ah! I know you!"

Cloud jumped and became aware of another person sat by the bed Leon was sat on. It was Sora, the King of Light's husband. He bowed his head slightly as he overcame his fluster. "And I you, your highness."

Sora giggled and blushed, "Don't do that, I'm just Sora!" He looked from Cloud to Leon and rose suddenly, "I can see Leon will be well taken care of, I'm no longer needed. See ya Leon! It was nice to meet you Cloud." Cloud was startled as he found his hand being shaken violently as the bouncy brunet practically skipped past him, through the curtain and presumably out of the large tent that better suited the term pavilion.

Cloud stared after him when Leon spoke, "Sorry about him, he's rather hyper." As soon as Leon spoke he stiffened and slowly forced himself to turn around, willing all emotion from has face but he knew it hadn't worked when he saw Leon's eyes crease in a wince at seeing his face. He couldn't help he naturally wore his emotions for all to see, but currently he wished it otherwise.

As Leon opened his mouth to speak Cloud darted to the trolley of supplies Merlin had presumably wheeled in after being told no magic and then abandoned after being told Leon wanted Cloud. The movement quelled the words in Leon's throat and Cloud was grateful for that, he rummaged for a needle and thread without even looking at the wound. Finding what he needed he placed them on the metal top of the trolley and opened the top drawer in which lay anesthetic filled needles snugly wrapped in sterile packaging. He produced one and then turned back to Leon. Purposefully not looking at Leon's face he gently lifted the wounded arm and examined it.

He had been correct in his assumption, Leon would need stitches. When his hand went to reach for the needle still wrapped so neatly Leon caught his wrist and restrained it from its target.

"What are you-"

"Don't give me that." Leon said simply, his eyes searching for the blue ones that refused to meet his. "I don't want to not feel this."

"Are you crazy? It's going to hurt." Cloud snapped curtly towards the bedding though it was meant for Leon.

"I hurt you."

"What?"

"What I said… I didn't mean it. I was angry; I didn't mean what I said. Soku had gone missing, kidnapped by…" Leon heaved a breath, "Either way it doesn't justify why I snapped at you. I need you to know I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Leon-"

"Please look at me… I really am sorry." Leon was begging and they both knew it.

Cloud couldn't raise his head, the emotions that raged through him were making it hurt to breathe as he listened to Leon's apology. "I accept you're apology." It was what he wanted to say but he still wouldn't look up, if he did he'd do something stupid… he might end up kissing Leon and that was something he wouldn't risk, ever. Not when he knew just how much their lives depended on it.

"Why won't you look at me?" Leon asked, the raw emotion in his voice made Cloud's breath catch and he dearly wanted to look up but he squeezed his eyes shut and wouldn't do it. Instead he focused on the bloodied arm near him.

"Are you sure you still don't want an anesthetic?" Cloud murmured.

"Yes, but please look-"

Cloud didn't listen as he picked up the threaded needle and sat beside Leon on the bed, his knees were shaking from their conversation and he didn't trust his knees to support him or his hand to not shake without a steady seat.

"This is going to hurt."

"I want it to hurt."

Cloud's hand froze, his eyes still not looking up as the needle paused in its path. "What?"

"I hurt you; I want you to hurt me back. It's only fair." Leon stated simply.

"That's… stupid! I am not going to hurt you!" Cloud reached for the needle again but Leon caught his hand again. "Leon! That's a ridiculous and childish reason for going without anesthetic!"

"I don't care!" Leon cried back. "Do it without that damn needle or I'll let it be!'

"Don't be stupid!"

"Look at me!"

Cloud bit his tongue and lifted the needle again. He was grateful the tent outside the curtain was a buzz with activity and noise otherwise those inside the tent may have heard their argument.

"This is-"

"Going to hurt, I know." Leon said softly, all fight gone from him as his uninjured arm fisted the sheet.

Cloud bit his lip but there was no going back. Doctors weren't supposed to inflict pain, he should go against Leon's wishes but he didn't want to. He didn't want Leon to yell at him and as much as it was going to hurt him, Leon wanted this. He guessed, deep down on a minute level, he did want to hurt Leon in return for what he'd said. But that was childish; after all they were just words.

Words that had cut him to the bone…

The blond pressed the needle against the skin and winced in sympathy as the tip broke the skin, a small bead of blood pooling around it as he forced it through all the way, the string of surgeon's thread trailing after it like a snake. He heard Leon inhale sharply at the pain. Cloud punctured the other side of the gash as the needle came up through the skin, red stained thread following. Cloud's fingertips were stained red and he hated himself as he tugged the needle to close the loop he had made and heard Leon gasp, the hand in the sheets creating a tearing noise that reached his ears.

"Leon-"

"Keep… going." Leon hissed through the pain. If he hadn't felt the injury before he felt every inch of it and more now.

Biting his tongue Cloud did as was asked, the needle becoming faster as the blond sought to end the torture sooner, each motion he made he felt as if he were doing it to himself and he wanted it to end. He felt the hand not holding the needle, the one pressed onto Leon's arm to steady as he sewed, be gripped by Leon's free hand that had given up on the now torn sheets and sort comfort in Cloud's hand.

He was nearly done; Cloud squeezed the hand in his tightly and felt it returned with ease as the pain was put into an action, dissipating some of it by diverting Leon's attention.

"This is stupid." Cloud hissed as he came close to the end of the wound.

Leon didn't reply. He couldn't. The pain was too much. Instead his grip tightened around the soft fingers he clung to and gritted his teeth in agony. Cloud's eyes narrowed in his precision as he formed the last loop and tugged the thread sharply and winced as he heard Leon cry out softly as the skin was jarred and sealed. Cloud tied it and cut it, freeing Leon from his hold as the older male retracted his battered limb and cradled it in pain.

"I-I'm sorry!" Cloud was so close to tears, what he'd done… a doctor should never do that! Doctors were meant to heal! To help! He wasn't supposed to make it _worse_!

Sensing the blonds' feelings on the matter Leon heaved a breath and spoke through the pain, "Don't be… I asked… you to do it…" He grunted.

Cloud frowned, still refusing to look up. "Okay, you've proven you're point. Now take the anesthetic to stop the pain, it will at least allow you to sleep soundly now." He went to get the needle but as before Leon caught his wrist and didn't let him. "Leon! Don't be so stubborn!"

"But it wouldn't be fair."

"You're so childish! They were just words!" Cloud snapped and glared upwards, not realizing until it was too late that he had let his eyes meet Leon's.

Leon seemed to smile at this tiny accomplishment, admiring his victory as something tremendous. He leant towards Cloud, his grip loosening on Cloud's hand enough for him to lace his fingers with the blonds'. A blush erupted beneath dark blue eyes but the eyes half-closed in lustful anticipation as he felt Leon's breath on his lips.

"You are such a child…" Cloud whispered.

"I know." Leon replied before he caught the soft lips parted so slightly before him and pressed his mouth against the blonds'. He coerced Cloud into movement and it was without even asking the submissive mouth opened and Leon was granted entrance, his tongue running over Cloud's bottom lip, tracing the bow shape and then dipping inside to run teasingly over the still muscle hiding, tempting it to play.

Cloud didn't need anymore incentive as he practically leapt into action pressing his whole body forwards as his tongue slipped out and began a gentle battle with Leon that was filled with everything, every emotion they felt. It was tender and loving as each movement was purposefully made, made to please, to pleasure, to tease and to love.

The blond felt Leon pulling him onto his lap and didn't resist as the hands cupped his backside and he in fact made it easier for Leon by clambering onto the lap that suddenly moved and Cloud was flung onto his back with Leon towering over him, hands resting either side of the spiky hair. He didn't even get to catch his breath before Leon dove down and kissed a slow pattern down the soft skin of Cloud's neck and began to nip and suck at the crook of the pale flesh. The smaller man whimpered and moaned at the sensation, threading his hand into the brown hair tickling his chin as the other wrapped around Leon's neck.

"L-Leon!" Cloud cried, arching his back and grinding himself wantonly on the knee pressing against his groin, courtesy of Leon.

Leon stopped and smirked at the moan that he caused. He pressed his forehead against Cloud's. "I am really sorry, you know that, right?"

Cloud panted for air and shrugged off what had happened, "It's nothing. They were just words."

Leon shook his head. "No, they weren't. If that were true then 'I love you' would just be another three words that didn't mean a thing. But they are important, right?"

Cloud stared at Leon in slack-jawed surprise at the mention of 'I love you'. His face burned at the humiliation those words entailed and he looked away, "You don't mean that." He said softly but with such venomous bitterness Leon started.

"Oh? And what if I did?"

"I'd question you're sanity. We've only gotten to know each other in the past few days." Cloud pointed out. His hands resting on Leon's upper arms that were supporting most of the older male's weight as he was still leant over the blond.

"Ah, you'd like to think that." Leon gave a filthy leer and pressed his forehead back against Cloud's. "I have a confession: I've had my eye on you for a little longer than that, I'm sorry to say I'm not so impulsive as to just jump on someone after two days." He kissed Cloud chastely and was surprised as the blond arched up and stole another as he was about to move his lips away.

Cloud grinned up at him. "I did always admire you're fighting skills… the way you're muscles rippled under your tight shirt as you moved, each motion making you're body move like water as you went, you're frame dripping with sweat as you froze, watching like a hawk and attacking like a viper until all around you were nothing and you stood as if it were nothing to you what you did."

Leon groaned, "Stop it; you're giving me a bit of a 'problem'…"

"Imagining yourself work out is arousing you?" Cloud wonder if Leon was narcissistic.

"No, imagining you get hard because of me working it is arousing me." Leon stuck his tongue out impishly and then ran it over Cloud's lips as an afterthought which made the blond groan.

Cloud opened his mouth and was rewarded with the wet muscle dipping into his cavern and tasting every inch in a more bruising kiss that quickly became all teeth and tongue as they fought animatedly, clicks of their teeth puncturing the air with wet smacks as their lips connected and parted violently.

The blond was the first to break away, his head arching painfully upwards and exposing his pale neck to Leon as he gasped for air. Leon seemed unaffected as he trailed his tongue down and over the bobbing Adam's apple and sucked at the base of the offered neck, quickly nipping and making the blood rise in what Leon was sure would make another hickey. Cloud was writhing beneath his mouth, moans interrupting a sentence he was desperately trying to say but Leon decided words were overrated in their current position.

"Shush, or I'll make you…" The threat was playful and Cloud really wanted to find out what it entailed but he had other things that screamed were more important than play sucky-face with his newfound lover.

"You… need… to rest… you're arm… and… get ready… for… tomorrow…" Cloud heaved heavy breaths that Leon was proud to claim were all his fault.

Leon growled, "I want to stay with you." He placed the hand of his good arm on Cloud's chest and kissed the blonds' nose cutely while cleverly balancing most of his weight on his legs that sat either side of Cloud's thighs.

Cloud was so close to crumbling and letting the brunet have his way but he still had some resolve. "I'm the doctor and I say you need to rest. It won't get better otherwise." He pushed Leon to sit up gently but the older man refused to get off just yet.

Grinning, Leon said. "I'll do as you ask, oh mighty doctor, if you let me sleep in your tent with you."

The blond started, "We only just kissed and you want sex?!"

Leon stared at him as if he'd grown a not only a second but a third head too, obviously the thought hadn't crossed his mind. "No, no sex. I just don't want to leave you yet. I'm happy right now and if I leave… I've a wayward child to deal with."

Cloud guessed he was referring to Soku, the prince of light Leon sort of acted grandfather to. He looked at the pleading face and sighed exaggeratingly. "Okay, you'll have to go over there by yourself though. I've got to go and meet Vincent as there's no work here to do, I'll be along in a few moments."

Jealously briefly flared in Leon's face before quelling as he recalled Vincent was Cloud's friend, one of the few the blond had and he was in no position to argue as he'd just gotten his way. He nodded and exited to the tent hurriedly leaving a fondly amused Cloud looking after him. Turning away he made his way the area of the tent that was divided into small offices, really small areas that had bits of canvas marking them apart that had desks and other things in them. They were for the surgeons; Cloud walked into his and was unsurprised to see Vincent sat lazily in a chair. He was leant all the way back in it and his eyes were immediately focused on Cloud as the blond entered; the hand garbed in a gold claw stopped toying with the strand of black hair it held.

"You look well." Vincent observed softly.

Cloud nodded, "Leon just kissed me." Then realization dawned. "Oh my god, he kissed me!" He clasped a hand to his mouth and nearly fell when Vincent leapt from his seat and caught the blond who was crying unabashedly. Vincent maneuvered him into the chair he had vacated and knelt before his life-long friend.

"Cloud?" The dark-haired man asked softly.

"H-he kissed me… and I l-let him! I let him!" His blue eyes shot to Vincent's red ones, "I've put him in so much danger, Vincent!" His grip on his mouth that muffled his words tightened. "He's going die because of me!"

Vincent put his arms around the blond as he cried; holding him tightly without saying a word as they both knew there was no way to disagree with the truth in Cloud's words. He held him until Cloud fell unconscious from his fear and tears and he carried Cloud out of the office bridal style and told Merlin off for over-working the blond which served as an effective cover and spread like fire, after all… it had been Vincent who'd spoken. He took Cloud to his tent and wasn't surprised to see Leon inside gently cleaning the blood from his stitches. He offered no explanation to the brunet only said Cloud was more complex than he yet knew and left them.

* * *

Everent shimmered to the door outside the throne room of the castle of darkness. He hated the place, the décor consisted of black and an indigo darker than any other he'd seen. Carefully arranging himself in a way he hoped didn't look as though he spent the night with the enemy's son and loved every moment. Gathering his courage and replacing his mask he entered the room, the ominous clanking and creaking of the double doors his clarion announcers.

He saw Sephiroth, sprawled out lazily across his throne, perk at his entrance and leer down at him. "Ah! The prodigal son does return to us!" The men gathered in the hall let out barking laughs at the joke but it wasn't funny, not in Everent's opinion.

The dark-haired teen approached the throne upon its dais and stood before it regally and regarded his father with an apathetic expression.

"A father, son reunion… this should be private." Sephiroth rose from his seat and gestured for Everent to follow him.

He did, trailing after the towering silveret and well in the shadow cast by his father's larger body from the flickering torches lining the walls. This truly was an ancient castle; his father hadn't even bothered to install electricity! But he knew from experience that the torches on the wall wouldn't extinguish with a breeze either. They were kept alive by Sephiroth's power.

Knowing their destination he felt their journey's end nearing and the familiar knot of fear curled up tightly in his belly and made him want to heave. But he didn't, he followed silently like a good little boy as his father pulled the torch on the wall that reveled the staircase that descended to the dungeons of the castle. The dungeons were so huge and Everent had only ever been privy to seeing the part of it that only ever concerned him. He shivered but was thankfully cloaked in the darkness around them as they went down he doubted Sephiroth saw it.

The torches began again and he could see them nearing that door, the one that looked exactly like the others but was so much more. This one held behind it so much pain the Everent dearly hoped he wouldn't die this time. Clinging to the façade that was his mask he never faltered in his steps as he followed his father through the door, two thoughts in him vying for different things. The part of him that kept him alive and was the panicle of cold-hearted indifference and could feel no pain told him it'd all be over and be a memory in no time while the another part of him was screaming for him to run, join Soku, run away with the silveret and hide from Sephiroth forever.

As he watched the door slide shut, his back to Sephiroth as his viridian eyes widened in fear, yet another thought stepped up and it pointed out he couldn't run, not if it was for Soku. He was no good for Soku if all he could do was run, he needed to protect Soku, protect him from everything and that included Sephiroth. Gritting his teeth he slowly turned to face his devil in his own personal hell, he could handle this.

Stood back into the pitch black shadows of the room set aside for his 'disciplining' he saw aqua eyes stare at him, glinting from the torch light aside the door Everent relished in staying near, they watched him with a predator's gaze. "Just what _have_ you been doing, boy?" Sephiroth hissed.

Everent didn't reply as he heard an echoing laugh he recognized. Looking back into the darkness he saw three pairs of eyes that mirrored Sephiroth's reveal themselves. Everent's eyes widened as he felt ice freeze over his gut, he wasn't quite so sure he would survive this anymore. He took a half-step back and he was already against the door, the four men noticed his attempted escape and three of the laughed at his plight while Sephiroth advanced from the darkness, cane in hand.

"What do we do with naughty boys?" Sephiroth asked the three men lining beside him, shorter than he was but eerily identical but for a few features that were environmentally influenced.

"We punish them." The one with short silver hair cropped to his shoulders replied without hesitation.

"We make them sorry." The more muscular one added, one hand brushing his left sideburn in a terrifying leer.

"We teach them." The more refined one with long silver hair more like Sephiroth's finished.

This dark chant Everent had only heard it a few times before. Each time he'd been unable to move for days, weeks depending on his age. Each time he'd hoped, begged for death, any sort of release from his life as he wasn't so without pride to commit suicide. But Sephiroth would always bring him to the edge of his sweet escape and haul him back; refusing to let him die and nursing him back to health so fervently the first time Everent had believed his father had been sorry for what he had done. He'd even been prepared to forgive the older man his deed… then Everent hadn't conformed to Sephiroth's wishes again… and the punishment occurred again. It all happened the same from then on, only Everent refused to forgive him anymore. He didn't have the heart… he didn't have _a_ heart according to Sephiroth so he couldn't anyway but Everent refused to even let his mind think Sephiroth was forgiven.

Sephiroth would never be forgiven.

Lost in his pep-talk of an internal monologue that served to try and bolster his determination to survive this for Soku he was caught unawares as the cane struck him across the back of his head, hard. He fell forwards onto his hands and knees with a hiss of pain and nearly smacked his head off the floor. The last thing he heard before the pain increased so much he knew that they were all wielding canes was a collective mantra of:

"Spare the rod: spoil the child!"

* * *

I acctually quite like Sephiroth but he's just too good at being bad to let him be nice. XD On a different and personal note (not really) what do you lot think of my next story being suprisngly not Yaoi? If there is literally no want or interest in it I won't post it. I mean i will... but i'll leave it as a oneshot rather than a story. The pairing would be ShelkeXVincent (Shelke's from Dirge of Cerberus) and it wouldn't be very graphic (i can't write hetero sex) mainly just fluffiness. Please, tell me your thoughts. XD I NEED TO KNOW!!!

Akaiba and Tragedy xxx

(I was listening to Oomph all the way through writing this, they're a german band i was mildly surprised to find were quite good.)


	6. I'm Safe Here In Your Arms

OMG! How long has it been since i posted?! I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON! I'M SO SORRY!!! shoots self .> ... Hope you like the chapter, it's long over due!

Enjoy...

**

* * *

**

**I'm Safe Here In Your Arms.**

Everent slowly came back to the land of the living, each little bit more he awoke, the more of his injuries he could feel. There was a sticky, bloody mess around him which soaked through his clothing and he was fairly sure wherever he was he'd been there a while. The floor beneath him wasn't so cold so he guessed he wasn't in the dungeon anymore, he was probably in his room. He wanted to get up, he needed to get up. He needed to dress his wounds, if he had any broken bones he couldn't allow them to set wrong.

The dark prince gasped in agony, his throat beyond screaming as that's what he'd done for hours already, leaving him with a throat that felt like it had been slit. Even thinking of moving made his body cry out in pain. He needed help. He was so badly injured he couldn't even move. This time it seemed Sephiroth wasn't going to help him, no healers and no servant. Just him. If this was still part of his lesson he wondered what he was supposed to be learning from it.

Why was he like this again? Oh yes… his wonderful night with the light prince meant counter balancing his joy with pain, of course. Everent turned from the thoughts of pain and feeling and let his mind wash over the thoughts of Soku, the small prince who was so beautiful and he felt so much for that he would gladly face a thousand more of those beatings just to see him. It was sappy and romantic but Everent didn't care, it was an effective description of how he felt. He dearly wanted to see Soku, but he couldn't move, even breathing hurt like hell which let him know he probably had more than one broken rib.

What if he got word to Soku? No… Soku would undoubtedly come running but Everent couldn't let him see him in this state. He hadn't even seen his reflection but he could guess how bad he looked just from what he could feel.

Who else was there to help him? There wasn't anyone… he was all alone in this world but for Soku. Soku was the only one who cared for him, cared enough to stay with him all night and kiss him so tenderly as if he were something precious. He dearly wanted for Soku to come, he knew the prince would help him and wouldn't be so superficial as to be disgusted by his bloodied appearance.

Where would they go? Soku wouldn't… he couldn't… there was no way. Even if Soku wanted to there was no way the rest of the light side would allow the light prince to save him. There was no way they'd let him sneak into enemy territory and save Everent. Everent realized Soku probably wouldn't survive it, even he was caught out sneaking home and he knew all the ways to go, Soku didn't. And Soku was light, he reeked of that purity innocents are unable not to draw from and Sephiroth would smell it a mile away.

He had promised to meet the prince again. Well he'd said 'see you later' which probably wasn't a promise to the little prince but was to him, at least it warranted him another meeting anyway. There was no way he'd be fit enough to see Soku in the next few days, he was a fast healer yes but not that quick. Especially if he didn't get his broken bones set now, he'd have to re-break them and set them again later which would mean more pain and more time away from Soku.

Everent just realized what his punishment was exactly; Sephiroth's plan was to keep the two princes apart. He didn't want them together so he was doing his damnedest to make sure Everent was incapable of seeing Soku.

Well, he'd just have to screw that one over.

Gently tapping into his dark powers he felt the familiar coldness over take him, the kind of cold that enforces the belief that dark creatures don't have hearts because truly dark beings feel the darkness all the time and eventually the turn as cold as the darkness but Everent had managed to keep it separate from himself. He didn't know quite how but he didn't care. Letting the darkness hold him he let his mind reach out and he felt for something in the emptiness. The darkness itself was like a separate layer of existence that lay over reality and inside it Everent could use it to do what he pleased. Reaching forth with his mind he traversed the space between the two encampments until he felt the light he knew was the good side of the war. It was like a beacon in the darkness and Everent had to wonder if all light people were this easy to spot or just these patriotic ones who had come to fight.

Slowing down he searched for the strongest one, he was fairly sure that it would be Soku. Narrowing in on it and letting the darkness guide him rather than do the work himself he found the scene behind his eyes quite appealing.

Soku was in the shower. Everent let his shadow form slip to stand right behind Soku, barely touching the other. Everent couldn't see anything but a silvery light form to his shadow one and he briefly cursed whatever rule made it so you couldn't see details. He ran his fingers over Soku's arm and was delighted to find Soku stiffened at the unexpected touch. He was surprised first by the fact the Soku could even feel that, as a light being he shouldn't have been able to, however, when Soku's hand extended and the keyblade was summoned he had a feeling Soku was either expecting this or being touched in the shower was a common occurrence. That thought made Everent bristle in protective anger.

"_Calm down, it's me."_

As soon as Everent's voice sounded in Soku's head the keyblade fell from the prince's hand and clattered to the floor amongst the falling water before vanishing dejectedly.

"Everent?" Soku asked softly.

"_Yeah, it's me. Think in your head your replies, I'm not really here."_ Soku nodded in compliance and Everent rewarded him with a finger trailing lazily down the exposed back that was all light to Everent but was skin on skin contact to Soku.

The little prince shuddered._ "You're a pervert, sneaking into my shower like this. I thought you were…"_

Everent's ears perked up, _"…who?"_

Soku shied away. _"Just someone else."_

Everent scowled. _"What's wrong? Does getting jumped in the shower happen a lot?"_

He had meant it as a joke and even though he couldn't see Soku's face he could feel the self-hatred and ice cold fear mixed with shame and terror that rolled off the prince in waves. Soku himself gave no reply but there wasn't any need for one, Everent knew what he needed to know now.

"_What did you come here for?"_ Soku asked softly.

Shaken off track Everent spoke as softly as the prince as most of his mind whirred away on the new information, _"I… I need to see you. I have a favor to ask."_

"_What kind of favor?"_

The dark prince sighed heavily. _"Let's just say… I can't move much."_ He heaved a breath. _"I can't talk here, Sephiroth could hear me but if you go to where we've met all the times before, I can meet you."_

Soku made no visible response to him but he felt the shock very subtly, he could see the expression in his mind's eye: wide eyes, open mouth and frozen action. _"A-are you okay?!"_

Ah, perfect. Everent mentally groaned which was an actual groan here that he just managed to suppress. He'd made the prince panic. _"Soku, please don't be alarmed. I look worse than I am."_ He felt the shock and worry increase tenfold. _"No Soku, I forbid you to panic like this."_

"_Right, and I take orders from you."_ Soku snorted. _"I'll be there in five minutes."_

"_You can get there in five minutes?"_

"_I'll run." _Soku suck his tongue out childishly but Everent couldn't see it. As an after thought Soku ducked his head shyly and asked, _"C-can you… s-see me?"_

Everent grinned. _"Not as much as I'd like to…" _He bent low and whispered in the little princes ear while running a hand down Soku's back again as another ran over his chest, ghosting over a nipple that was there but Everent couldn't see. Soku blushed furiously and was now safe in the knowledge Everent couldn't see it. _"You're blushing, aren't you?"_

Soku's mouth gaped in horror. _"H-how d-did… but you…"_

The dark prince laughed,_ "I know you too well." _He pressed his lips against Soku's briefly and just as Soku opened his mouth he moved away.

* * *

Cloud's eyes fluttered as he slowly began to wake up. The first things he was aware of were he was still wearing the clothes he'd been wearing the night before bar the white doctors coat, he also felt his heart was like lead in his chest and finally that he was incredibly warm and being held be someone. He crossed his fingers and dearly hoped it was Vincent as the events of the previous night came flooding back.

"Are you awake?" The person asked and Cloud swore in his head. It wasn't Vincent. It was Leon.

Cloud couldn't speak, he didn't want to. He'd only hurt Leon and he probably wouldn't make any sense. Trying to free himself from the hold Leon had around him he froze when he heard the brunet growl and tighten his arms.

"I don't think so. You can tell me what's wrong or not, I don't mind and I'm not going to push you but either way you're staying here until _I _want to get up." Leon said huskily in Cloud's ear making the blond shiver and wriggle closer, although he'd deny that later. They lay in silence for a few moments before the younger felt Leon's fingers gently tracing an invisible pattern of his exposed skin which included his arms, his neck, the top of his chest, his lower legs and his midriff.

Cloud found it impossible to fight the noises rising from his throat and the instance his lips were parted he began softly mewling his delight which only encouraged the older man. The fingers continued their little dances, slipping over the soft skin with unimaginable heat they left goose bumps in their wake and Cloud was on the edge of begging for more when Leon stopped, making him whine quietly. He looked up at Leon in a pleasure induced daze, his blue eyes finding Leon's and he pouted childishly.

"Now who's the child?" Leon grinned then tutted, "It was you, love, who said no sex."

Cloud folded his arms and the pout never left his face, "Yeah, I wanna be sure you meant what you said last…n-night…" Cloud froze, his gut freezing and the pleasure he'd felt at Leon touching him morphed into an ugly guilt that tainted the fresh memory and made Cloud sick with himself. "Oh G-God! N-no!" his hands went to his mouth, his fingers digging into his jaw painfully, angry marks appearing beneath his unforgiving grip.

"Cloud? What's wrong?" Leon tried to move the harsh hands but Cloud wouldn't let him, wouldn't even look at him anymore. Leon bit his lip, "Do you… do you regret what happened?" The blond nodded fervently and Leon backed away from him, not wanting to frighten the other man anymore. "I-I'm sorry! I shouldn't have-"

"No!" Cloud cried, tears pouring down his face. "I-It's not… not because of you… I… I didn't mean you… it's all my fault… all my fault… you're going to die because of me…" Cloud sat up and curled his knees inwards, shielding himself from the world as he muttered to himself but Leon heard every word. "He's got to know by now… he'll know… he'll come… and you'll die…" Cloud stared at Leon in apologetic fright. "I am so sorry!" He was crying so much he could barely get the words out. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" He was in hysterics but as soon as Leon went to reach him the little blond bolted from the tent, staggering out and running before Leon could say a word.

For a moment Leon sat there mulling over every fragmented word that had been uttered but he could make no sense of it. Other than Cloud he knew only one person who could fill in the blanks and he knew he'd need all the pieces of the puzzle before he went after Cloud again. Grabbing his shirt he pulled it over his head and having slept in his under armor leggings he was out of the tent and heading straight for another in a flash, one he knew held the key to the enigma that was Cloud.

"Vincent?! I'm sorry if you're asleep or busy or whatever but I have to talk to you!" Leon called, not wanting others to overhear him but at the same time trying to rouse the man if he was indeed asleep.

Leon stepped back as the tent flap opened and he was granted entrance. He sat down and saw Vincent sat against the far side of the tent, fully clothed in his armor with his weapons strapped on and everything. Leon glanced to the left of the tent and saw the bedroll exactly as they had received it and completely untouched.

"Do you sleep… at all?" Leon asked in surprise.

Vincent just looked at him with an unamused eye. "What do you want?"

Leon sobered up. "Cloud's just disappeared in tears." Vincent didn't reply or move but Leon saw his eyes widen in shock then narrow in anger, there was a way to read this man apparently. "I want to go after him but I need to know why he's so upset. He's too distraught to make much sense…"

"And you thought I'd know?" Vincent finished. Leon nodded. "And what makes you think it's my place to tell you? This is a dark part of Cloud's life and dictates how this man lives his life; do you really think I can just gossip about something so important to him?"

Leon thought hard about what Vincent had said. It had been more than he'd ever heard the man speak the entire time he'd known him so he guessed there was more to it than the face value of what he'd said. Carefully, Leon began to reply. "What if… if you tell me, I can go and get him and then that I know what's wrong I can fix it. I can protect him from whatever is so bad that he is caged as he is and give him freedom." Leon looked directly at the crimson eyes watching him intently. "What if I can save him?"

Vincent's eyes narrowed further. "'What… if'?"

The brunet grinned determinedly, "I _can_ save him."

Vincent smiled softly. It was a small tug at the corners of his mouth but it was a smile nonetheless and caught Leon completely unawares. "Good answer."

* * *

Soku slipped past his parents and the soldiers, diving for the tree line and racing from there. He knew the way without even thinking, his feet working of their own accord and pounding through the underbrush, his arms deftly pushing away the branches he knew would obstruct his path before they even came into view.

His heart was pounding in his chest as his eyes narrowed the scenery a blur as he passed. He'd make it there in five minutes, he had to. There was no alternative, Everent needed him and he wasn't going to let the dark prince down. He knew he was getting close because he could see the break in the trees, the light at the end of the dark tunnel that was the forest. Leaping through the trees to land in the clearing he realized that Everent could have been leading him into a trap, he didn't know the prince that well to say Everent truly loved him and yet he had just known Everent had been speaking the truth and he wasn't going to put Soku in danger.

He saw Everent as soon as he looked round, slumped against the tree they had slept under the night before he was breathing shallowly, his chest heaving and falling slowly but erratically as though every way he breathed caused him pain. His usually immaculate ebony hair was a mess of bloodied tangles and fell unrestrained over his face without the usual gel holding it back and the teal eyes were hidden behind half-closed lids as he tried to breathe. His legs were straight out in front of him and there was blood along one thigh and one ankle looked to be broken, his arms were no better lying awkwardly over his legs and three of the fingers on his right hand were pointing the wrong way. There was a black eye and a myriad of bruises across the exposed skin, dried blood from his mouth and nose splattered over the top of his shirt and his face. To say the least he was a mess.

Soku gasped and covered his mouth in horror. Everent tried to turn his head at the noise but ended up cringing in pain which made more pain. He coughed pathetically letting Soku know that his ribs were probably broken. "Soku… y-you're early…" Everent tried to smile but it was as broken as the rest of him. "You s-said… f-five minutes… not t-three…"

The silveret couldn't say anything as he fell to his knees and crawled over to Everent. "What did he do to you?" He whispered hoarsely, tears springing to his eyes.

Everent gave another dead smile. "Oh p-please… it looks w-worse… than it is…"

"It looks pretty bad." Soku pointed out, kneeling by Everent's side. "This is all because of me…" Soku heaved a heavy sigh, "I am so sorry… I shouldn't have let you do what you did, even then I should have brought you back with me… not let you go back to that monster! You even told me he hurt you and probably would for kissing me." He ground his teeth angrily, "I am so stupid!"

"N-no… S-Soku… its n-not your f-fault…" Everent said firmly. "I would h-have… done it anyway…" His smile widened and Soku almost believed it. "It was worth it…" Reaching for Soku's hair the hand that was still useable he fingered a few strands before gently leading Soku forwards by his jaw line, his bloodied and split lips meeting Soku's in a kiss he needed but regretted later when he realized Soku was forced to taste his blood.

Soku, however, didn't mind. It was something he needed too. It let him know Everent truly didn't blame him and he really did mean their time together was worth the pain he was suffering. He pressed forwards softly, wary of split in the others lip as the blood slowly became apparent in their kiss, seeping into his mouth and leaving him tasting a coppery tang as Everent's tongue played with his until Soku felt the dark prince go slack.

Kneeling back he saw Everent was unconscious. Soku guessed from the pain but supposed it was for the best as he would need to move him and would feel bad enough as it was without actually hearing Everent's pain. He just hoped Everent slept the entire journey which was going to be longer now he had to carry someone and was unable to run.

Gingerly lifting Everent up by his least injured arm he supported as much of the taller teen's weight as he could and began to make his way back to the camp. As he went he let his mind drift back to almost a week ago when they had landed and Soku had thought he'd slay a thousand dark creatures, fell the evil oppressor and return home a hero. A foolish dream that was so childish in hindsight and it had only been a few days! He'd wanted glory and he'd gotten a lover, he'd wanted experience and he got his first kiss. He'd even wanted the full war experience that had seemed much more fulfilling and right in the books… well; he'd gotten a full war experience. He'd killed and maimed and he'd been attacked with the intent to kill, he'd had his fill already and he wanted to go home more than anything… but now he had Everent. He wouldn't leave him behind, he wanted to go home but now he saw himself safe on the beach by his house with Everent by his side.

He had to get help; he wouldn't let Everent go now that he had him, not ever.

* * *

Vincent shifted round so he and Leon were facing each other across the tent, both cross legged and matching the others gaze easily. "What do you know about Cloud?"

Leon sighed heavily. "He doesn't talk about his past. He's mentioned a few names aside from yours but nothing else. I guess… not much. He's mentioned… Tifa? And… Cid and Barret? I think he spoke about Yuffie once or twice and he said Aerith once, but then he became very sad."

"Yes. That was us, before things went bad. Tifa and Cloud were orphans together; they grew up as brother and sister. Things went bad on our world though. It's… painful to talk about so I'll just say what you need to hear. There was this man, the man we're facing now actually. Sephiroth, Cloud and I have faced him before. The others Cloud has talked about, they were there too. Cid and Barret were friends of ours and we all fought together to defeat Sephiroth. Aerith… well, we were never quite certain what Aerith was to Cloud but underneath everything we guessed they were lovers." Vincent watched Leon's reaction but he gave none, sensing there was more. "Anyway, after… various things Sephiroth ended up killing Aerith. Cloud only ever blamed himself for her death and he never forgave himself, no matter what we said."

Leon sighed softly, "I can see him being the one to take all the blame for something like that…"

"Yeah. Anyway, there was this huge battle, one that held the planet's life in the balance and Cloud lost. We all did but Cloud was the only one who stood a chance against Sephiroth anyway. It still wasn't enough though and while we all thought that our world was done for… Sephiroth gave Cloud an offer he couldn't refuse although any offer Sephiroth could have made couldn't have been refused and I can see why Cloud accepted. Sephiroth said the Cloud would have to give himself to him, wholly, and in return Sephiroth would spare the planet. Cloud thought nothing of it, it wasn't really something he had to think about but I wish he had. While Cloud had thought that only meant Sephiroth wanted his body, Sephiroth wanted all of him and that was something Cloud couldn't give even though he'd already agreed to it. After the planet was spared Cloud gave Sephiroth his body but when Sephiroth realized Cloud wasn't his mind body and soul he decided to fix that in the only way he could. Systematically Sephiroth's been taking all of Cloud by severing his ties to anyone else and taking what he can from Cloud. He's raped and beaten, cared for and wooed Cloud in every way imaginable. He's done everything to Cloud but the only way to break Cloud is to break those he cares about. Do you understand?"

"So… Cloud thinks that because he let me kiss him I'm going to die?" Leon said slowly.

"Cloud also has feelings for you, never doubt that. In the end, that is why Sephiroth will kill you and it is also why Cloud will try as valiantly as he can to stop himself from loving you. He thinks it'll save you but the damage has been done and it'll hurt Cloud indefinitely if you die. He hasn't had a lover since Aerith, only acquaintances. Cloud learnt a long time ago that he could stop the pain if there was nothing to hurt."

"What about you? Hasn't he tried to get rid of you? Does Sephiroth not see you as a threat too?"

Vincent blinked then gave a shrug. "I'm here because I promised I'd never leave, Cloud's always been someone I've protected and while I stand no chance against Sephiroth I am also probably the only one capable of staying with Cloud and staying alive, you're right, I'm not someone Sephiroth sees as a threat to Cloud's affections, so I stay with him. That and the fact my wife said she'd kill me if I didn't take care of him during this war. She wasn't allowed to come along because she's pregnant."

Leon thought hard, trying to remember any female soldiers who'd gone on maternity leave but couldn't. Female soldiers were few and far between but Leon never really noticed them, they were just more soldiers to him so he didn't know many. "And she is…?"

"Shelke." Leon saw Vincent smile again, this time barely hiding it beneath the large collar of the red cloak he wore over everything. Leon realized that the reason Sephiroth saw Vincent as no threat was probably because he was married and had a child on the way.

"Congratulations Mr.Valentine!" Leon praised suddenly making the man jump and stare at him blankly to which Leon replied, "You're going to be a father!" Vincent visibly paled which was no mean feat seeing as he was ash-white to start with, obviously he hadn't been thought of the pregnancy in the light of him becoming a father. Leon patted him on the back and practically ran from the tent leaving a stunned Vincent in his wake which he was very proud of, it was always difficult to surprise Vincent.

Stepping into the crisp air outside the tent he began his search for the blond beginning in the one place he suspected Cloud hid in most times to escape the world: the infirmary. He barged through people foolish enough to get in his way, pushing them aside with ease as he narrowed in on only one thing: Cloud. Almost ripping down the front tent flap of the large and imposing medical tent, Leon stormed past a spluttering and objecting Merlin and the various other staff who'd been tending to the wounded as he headed straight for the crudely made offices at the back of the tent. Spying the one marked 'Doctor Strife' he entered without alerting the occupant to his entrance. He realized later that his dramatic scene would have been rather ridiculous if Cloud hadn't been in the office but thankfully he was.

Slumped over the desk in his sleep rumpled clothes, arms folded over scattered paperwork he'd attempted to do before crying Cloud's tear-streaked face snapped up when Leon entered.

"You didn't think you'd get rid of me that easily?" Leon asked huskily, his voice low and gravely as he prowled towards the desk behind which sat a very startled Cloud who went from wide-eyed shock to desperate anger in a heartbeat.

"What are you doing?" His voice was choked with sobs as he tried to get rid of Leon. "I thought I left you! Quickie! That's what you were! A nothing to fuck away my cares! Leave me alone!"

Leon went behind the desk and spun the chair slightly and lifted Cloud by his wrist from the chair to place the struggling form on the desk, ignoring the cries and protests. "A quickie huh? Well, unless I seriously wasn't paying attention I think we're not through then because we, little angel, didn't have sex. So you still owe me. And unless you seriously weren't paying attention, I thought I made it quite clear you're now stuck with me."

Cloud's eyes widened as Leon stood between his legs as he sat on the desk, roughly gripping the back of his head and pulling him forward into a bruising kiss that left him panting for air and flushed when Leon finally released him. "L-Leon…"

"Am I still just a quick fuck to you? Even though we haven't gotten that far yet." Leon held Cloud's gaze unfalteringly and made the blond squirm beneath it.

"Leon…" Cloud murmured, he felt the strong tan arms wind around him, tracing patterns as he was now used to Leon doing but he knew he couldn't let the brunet do this. "Leon… you c-can't!" Cloud struggled fruitlessly within Leon's hold as the older man's lips and teeth made their way to his neck which made him arch into the feeling, revealing more creamy skin to ravage.

Drawing back Leon licked the shell of Cloud's ear making the smaller man shudder. "Why? Will big bad Sephiroth come for me?"

Cloud gasped in horror. "How d-did you…?!"

"I needed to know things seeing as I'm going to be forever your protector as of now. So Vincent let me know everything… with a few gaps but i get the idea. Either way, I'm not going to let some guy who's become an evil stalker because he can't take rejection keep me from you. I'm your biggest problem now, not him." Leon kissed him again and Cloud responded instantly before drawing away and closing his eyes as he cried again.

"Y-you're a f-fool… he's g-going to k-kill you!" Cloud sobbed, clinging to Leon and breathing in the older man's scent from the tan throat he pressed his mouth against. "You're a child and a fool…"

Leon snorted. "But I'm yours…"

Cloud nodded at first then moved so he was glaring straight into Leon's eyes. "If you think that's going to stop me from trying to save you, you're mistaken. I won't willingly let you do this."

Running a hand in a caress of Cloud's cheek and smiling as the named lent into the touch Leon smirked. "At lest enjoy the ride before it's taken away then." He stuck his tongue out impishly at the intended innuendo.

Cloud rolled his eyes and sucked on the tongue before kissing Leon's nose softly. "Such a child…"

Without replying Leon pressed Cloud back, freeing himself from the hold the blond had on him as he sank to his knees and looked up at the blond watching him owlishly on the desk. Meeting the gaze with a devilish smirk he reached for the cotton three-quarter lengths and teasingly drew them and Cloud's boxers down over smooth hips as Cloud eased upwards and let him, letting the material collect at Cloud's bent knees as he kissed his way up the inside of the soft flesh, starting at the knee and working up Cloud's thigh until the blond was practically crying out in frustration.

"L-Leon!! Cloud gasped, his hand clenching on the older man's shoulder as the other threaded in the dark locks at his crotch level.

Just as Leon was about to take the aching flesh into his mouth and silence Cloud's please with screams the tent flap burst open and Soku ran in, his face a picture of fear and worry until he saw Leon and Cloud and it dropped in shock then he screamed as he giggled loudly. Cloud blushed deeply and dove to cover himself as Leon gaped and then scowled at his grandson. "At the best part, Soku?" He snapped petulantly.

Soku blushed embarrassedly as Cloud died while hiding behind Leon in his shocked state, his clothes haphazardly replaced and his face the color of strawberries. "Please kill me, God…"

Leon chuckled. "Don't worry, Soku won't tell anyone, will you?"

"Not a word." Soku promised and then remembered why he had walked in on them. "Cloud! Please, you've got to help him!" He grabbed Cloud's hand irrespective of the man wanting the ground to swallow him whole and pulled him into the main area of the tent where a large number of soldiers were gathered around a bed, swords out and calls for the occupant of the bed to be killed as Sora snapped back at them to, as he put, 'back the fuck off or lose their balls'. "Please Cloud! He's going to die if you don't help him!" Soku was in hysterics as they forcibly pushed their way through the crowd and Cloud got to see who was on the bed.

He raised an eyebrow; even he could smell the darkness on the teen sprawled on the bed. It reeked but what surprised him the most was the fact that when Soku released his hand the small silveret was at the dark boy's side, clutching his hand desperately and begging for the horribly injured boy to wake up. Cloud looked at Sora in surprise but Sora merely whispered softly, "We can't help who we love." Then Sora smiled as he shrugged and went to comfort his distraught son.

Soku looked up at Cloud desperately, "Cloud, c-can you fix him? Can you h-heal him? P-please!"

Cloud put a reassuring hand on Soku's and squeezed it softly, "I'll do what I can." He turned to the dark haired teen on the bed and frowned as he sorted out what he'd need to do in his mind when he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Leon smiling down at him.

"Just tell us what you need, we can help." Leon said firmly.

As Cloud nodded the collected soldiers became enraged. "How can you help that dark scum, Leon?!

"Yeah, he's dark!"

"And Riku's husband's helping too! Aren't you supposed to be light?!"

"I say we kill him!"

"Yeah!"

"One less bastard to worry about!"

"And I say you all back off." Riku murmured in a low growl as he entered the tent, his presence instantly eliciting silence. "This is no decision of yours, any of you. Do you not have things you need to be doing? If not, I'm sure King Mickey can find something for you." The soldiers stared at him in brief indecision. Riku was the King of Light now and he had power but he used to be a soldier like them, did they have to obey him? "Well? Get moving!" Riku roared. That made up their minds for them; they sprang into action and hastily left the tent.

Riku nodded in approval before moving over to Sora and putting an arm around the little brunet, "So, why was I getting rid of them?"

"Aw, Riku! I do love you, but you're so impulsive…" Sora sighed.

"You're proof enough of that." The silveret snorted.

"Shut up! Anyway, look what Soku brought home with him?" Sora indicated the bed.

"He left the camp?! I thought I said…" Riku spied the boy lying on the bed and his jaw dropped, realizing he had bigger problems than Soku sneaking away against his orders. "… what the fuck?! Soku!"

Soku rounded on his father, "I don't care what you say or do but don't you dare hurt him! If you have a problem kindly tell me but leave him alone!" His balled fists shook at his sides and he glared up at his father in clear determination. "Otherwise, back off!" Sora had to fight from not grinning at the reiteration of what Riku had said before.

Riku growled in restrained fury, "Soku! What do you not get about him being dark?! He doesn't love you! He _can't_ love you!"

"He does love me! He wouldn't have done this for me if he didn't! Sephiroth did this to him because he was with me the night before!" Riku's eyes widened in surprise, they'd tried to talk about what had happened but nothing would make Soku tell anyone what had happened, Sora was listening avidly now, son or not he was curious to hear what had happened. "He spent the entire night with me and not once did he do anything untoward! If he's so dark then why didn't he just rape me!"

"He's fooling you, why can't you see that?! Why do you trust everyone so blindly?!"

"I don't! I'm the best person for being cynical about someone's intentions, you should know that!" Soku spat, "The amount of times I've been attacked just because of how I look… I don't think anyone can be a better judge of someone than me!"

Cloud was visibly shaking at the raised voices, Leon was having a hard to calming him down as the blonds' experienced fingers became clumsy as he applied ointment to the bruises on the boys skin. They'd effectively gotten the teen undressed and while the blanket covered his decency Leon couldn't help but be a little bit grateful Soku was distracted, he held no doubt the little prince would try and jump the unconscious teen. Rubbing soothing circles on Cloud's back and handing him bandages when asked Leon did his best to assist the doctor as the blond seemed to be having a bad reaction to the shouting, Leon guessed it had something to do with Sephiroth.

The shouting had paused a moment as the two silveret's throats burned with the effort and they'd run out of reasons for their cause and then Sora softly spoke up, his eyes on the floor as he addressed Riku. "I was dark, Ri. I still am. I'm the darkness to your light and even Sephiroth pointed that out when he showed you how much I am under the control of darkness still."

Riku's eyes softened. "That's different, Sky."

Sora's intense blue eyes snapped up. "How is it?" He wouldn't look away and kept Riku staring at him, forcing an answer from him.

"You weren't born from darkness for starters."

"Everent is Sephiroth's actual son. He wasn't born from darkness, he was born into it. There is a difference. For all we know, the darkness could be under his control." Sora pointed out. "When I got out from Xemnas' control, I could feel the darkness inside me and I could feel it desperately trying to own me but after a while… I got control of it. What if he has too? Does it still make him something to be abhorred?"

"I don't want to risk hurting Soku." Riku said softly, as if Soku wasn't stood before him though his eyes were still on Sora.

"I know, but he's a big boy now. We can't control him all the time and I think it's pretty obvious we can't bubble wrap him and protect him from everything. I believe Soku has good judgment and I've spoken with Everent before, he seemed… gentle, if a bit cold at first." Sora gave Soku a soft smile and Soku's face split into an awed grin mixed with undying gratitude.

Riku shifted and huffed as he considered it. He looked at his son who was gazing at Everent in boundless adoration and hope as he watched the object of his affection on the bed in pain. "Okay I'll give him one chance. If he screws up he can go back to Sephiroth, I won't kill him but he won't be allowed to stay if he pisses me off. As for now… I hope he survives, for you anyway." He dropped a kiss on Soku's head and smiled fondly as Soku hugged him delightedly and then leapt on Sora in a bone-crushing squeeze before turning to see the bare prince with only a sheet covering his lower half.

Leon caught the look on Soku's face and grinned. "If you can't control yourself, you're going to have to leave." The older man warned.

Soku blushed and nodded, Sora chuckling behind him as Riku shook his head and fought from thinking about his son and 'those things'. Cloud had calmed down since they weren't yelling and blushed lightly as he giggled and continued attending to the teen before them, dead to them but still alive, unresponsive but at peace because the prince knew for once in his life he was safe.

* * *

I'm not dead, it would be rather irresponsible of me to let that happen and not show you how it ends! XD Don't worry, Tragedy and I should be back on track real soon, she's been on holiday and ill and she's been buried beneath homework and such but I unearthed her, plus I've written up to chapter nine! All she ahs to do is fix them so they're perfect and you'll get them!

Oh yeah, if there are any mistakes in this one, its cos Tragedy said just to post it as is cos she thinks its gd and we thought u lot deserved it anyway seeing as we've not posted in a while and I've only had a few death threats, you've been very kind!

Akaiba and TragedyInTheMaking xxxxx


	7. The Blade of Bittersweet Life

Tragedy and I aren't dead believe it or not. Lol, been ages hasn't it?! Well, i won't say anymore but I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Enjoy...

* * *

**The Blade of Bittersweet Life**

Soku hadn't left the dark prince's bedside since Everent had been treated. Cloud had become fairly used to seeing the little prince in the infirmary, holding the ivory skinned hand of the boy who had yet to show any signs of waking.

It had been about three days and the fear of there being some sort of attack from Sephiroth due to his missing son had died down seeing as none had been made. The dark king had yet to even make an appearance of any kind and all eyes were turning to Mickey and Riku to restart the war but seeing as Riku refused any part in this that involved starting anything he didn't want to do, all attention was turned to Mickey.

The prince of light was oblivious to everything but his beloved; he rarely slept and hated leaving the dark haired, young man's side. Sora had practically forced Soku to the showers every day. Cloud found it strangely endearing in a pitiful sort of way. The looks Soku would give Everent were evoked with so much love and hope, things that promised only darkness and sorrow should the taller boy not awaken. It was enough for Cloud to pray every day that Everent would wake up soon. His injuries had been severe but not to severe to induce unconsciousness for three days, by all accounts the prince should have been awake by now.

Sighing, the spiky blond pressed a reassuring hand on Soku's shoulder, trying to give strength to the silveret who looked so helpless. Cloud had done everything he could and now only time would tell. He felt Soku's hand gently overlap the one touching his shoulder in distress as Leon entered the tent. Spying Cloud and Soku in the usual and expected places Leon approached.

He brushed his lips against Cloud's cheek in greeting, the blond blushing furiously and ducking his head to hide it. Leon turned to Soku, "Can I speak with you?" Soku's eyes widened and he cast a desperate look at Everent's numb body, then at Cloud begging for a way for him to stay with the prince if only for a little longer. "I promise, just for a moment." He gave Soku a hopeful smile and the little prince acquiesced with a tired sigh, getting up from a chair which might as well have bore his name for all the time he spent on it.

"Only for a moment." Soku replied firmly.

Leon nodded brightly but something about his manner was forced and Cloud saw he was nervous about something, he gave the older brunet a questioning look but Leon just shook his head. "It's okay Cloud. I just need to speak to Soku; I'll be back in a moment." Cloud nodded and felt Leon's lips brush his cheek again but his mind was too preoccupied to blush as he watched Leon lead Soku out of the tent.

The older man was only ever agitated over something big and out of his control, something he would change if he could. Leon rarely ever did things he later regretted, Cloud had been around Leon long enough to know that, but whatever it was he hoped Leon would be okay. The blond looked down at the prone prince and sighed, his mind repeating the prayer he'd been saying over and over for three days now.

* * *

"Soku?" Leon asked softly, causing the little silveret to stop in his steps. 

Soku turned to face the older man, "Yes?" He wasn't happy about being taken away from Everent even for a moment and he was suffering from sleep deprivation but he knew Leon was a friend so he kept he manners as in check as he could but they were still visibly strained, luckily Leon could appreciate that.

"I've been doing some thinking over the past few days…" Leon murmured. Soku saw in an instance, before he'd even heard the words properly, that this was going to take longer than a moment and he fought off the scowl that thought brought as best he could. "This war… I've seen many wars in my lifetime but none like this. The rules and acclaimed victories lie off the battlefield in things brute force and sheer numbers can't win. This is a completely uncontrollable war." Soku nodded his head fairly, calming slightly as he listened politely. Leon's words made sense. "If this war can not be won in a way we have the means sot achieve then I fear we will lose. And I find myself remembering everything in my life… all the mistakes I've made, all the perfect decisions I've made, all my victories and defeats… even random little things I though I'd forgotten, I can remember them so clearly now… and there is one thing in my life I have always regretted…."

Soku's eyes darted to the icy blue ones that watched him so mournfully, so sadly Soku wondered what could possibly render the man he'd come to know as a pillar of unbeatable strength so useless. "Leon…" He really didn't want the man to face demons he wasn't ready for but Leon's face told him the older male was determined.

"Please… let me finish…I have much to say that will probably make you either hate me or not but it will definitely make you change you're opinion of me." Leon said seriously, Soku nodded mutely as the elder continued. "I was very young and I fell in love…I used to live on Destiny Islands, where both you and you're parents were born and grew up." Soku's eyes brightened slightly at the mention of home and Leon's grew distant as he remembered. "I fell in love with a young girl but we were so young we could do nothing to be together. My parents wanted to move, hers hated me on sight so we could never really be together." The little prince felt as though he were privy to a sad romance story that weren't real and he found himself hoping for a happy ending but he knew it wouldn't end that way. "When I turned fifteen… we ran away to the mainland and hid so our families couldn't find us."

"F-fifteen…" Soku repeated softly, he couldn't imagine leaving his family and he was fifteen, to leap at independence and support another with only love and affection to hold you together… it was unimaginable.

"Yeah… we were so young and so naive." Leon sighed. "We had never considered it before but… something had happened…" Leon brushed his finger against his temples as he mulled over his thoughts, saying so softly Soku barely heard it. "She was pregnant." Soku was speechless; he honestly had nothing to say to that. He stared at Leon and could only imagine the depth of experience the man had in life he could never have and by the sounds of things, Leon was only half-way through his tale. "She couldn't let her family find out but she wouldn't give up the child so we left. We escaped everything and started a life purely for ourselves. She had a close friend on the mainland that was a few years older than both of us and had a son of about two. She grew quite close to my girlfriend… she helped her with everything I never could, preparing her for childbirth and what to expect and she did so much for us… I am and always will be eternally grateful to her because she was there when I wasn't."

"When you… weren't?" Soku frowned, there was something odd about this story, it rang something in his mind, some facts in it slotted into another story he'd heard but couldn't remember, it was like hearing the other side of the story but what was the story he'd heard before…?

Leon continued, "The Destiny Islands back then were relatively untouched by outsiders, we never really had visitors from other worlds, they weren't welcomed by the majority and only stayed for short periods but news came of a war… one like this one… one involving the fate of good and evil and needed every able body man to come to the aid of." The man sighed and sat began to pace, Soku's wide and innocent eyes following his every move. "Of course, by that time we'd moved and to be able to live by ourselves we had changed our identities. I went from Squall Leonheart to simply 'Leon' and I went from fifteen to eighteen. So… when the recruitment ships landed… they drafted me in." Soku gasped, instantly seeing the implications. "My girlfriend who never really had the chance to become my wife was left, alone and pregnant with the support of her only friend in my absence and she was forced to live her life without me as I went away to fight because I was never permitted to return. I was too valuable a fighter to lose so I had to stay, by the time I had earned my right to freedom and my abilities becoming less necessary… it had already been thirteen years…"

Soku reached out to Leon but the elder wouldn't let him touch him, pulling away and casting guilty eyes at the prince that the silveret didn't understand. "Leon…"

"Don't. Don't pity me until you know the full story." Leon stated and Soku nodded respectfully, taking a deep breath the swordsman started again, "Thirteen years of my life and my child's… I wanted to return so badly, but I knew I wouldn't be allowed to stay. I could very well die the next mission I went on. I had been forced into a life where I lived on the knife edge of life and death… my son had lived his life so far without me… what good would I be if I suddenly appeared only to die soon afterwards? I would only bring him pain should he care for me. I would be no good for him. I decided I would stay away. I wouldn't get involved and I would let him live his life without me. I couldn't ruin his life as mine had been ruined." Leon sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "But I couldn't stay away… as much harm as I knew I was doing, I kept seeing him after he came to me. Yes, he came to me first, unknowingly but he was the first one to make any move. It was his lover who befriended me and, after discovering my secret, convinced me to at least become some part of my son's life…" Something in the back of Soku's mind was screaming at him, his eyes grew wide as he felt the information he sought creeping to the front of his mind and something wasn't right. It felt like...ke knew this part of the story. It felt like...He had already heard it. But How?!

"I was convinced to stay by seeing the lovely, bluest eyes in the worlds on the face of my grandson for you see not long after I reappeared in my son's life, he had a son and that little boy's eyes… they were bluer than mine, my lover's and bluer than my son's and they convinced me to stay. I wanted to remove myself and save my son, grandchild and son-in-law but I couldn't leave…" Soku gasped as it slowly fell together in front of him. "Soku…? Do you know who my son was?" Soku only shook his head as he fought for denial, refusing to believe it as Leon ran roughshod over his efforts with three words: "It was Sora." Soku's mouth fell open and he a soft squeak left his suddenly useless throat. He staggered back and Leon reached for him shakily, "S-Soku…?"

"S-stop!" Soku cried suddenly, Leon halted immediately but the little prince didn't miss the shock and hurt that struck across the older face. "Y-you're… m-my…g-gra… g-grand… g-grandf-father?!"

Leon flinched and nodded slowly. "I-I'm sorry… I w-wanted to t-tell you… from the moment you were born…" Leon's resolve and strength crumpled in the face of the terrified and shocked teenager and he fell to his knees, the sodden ground soaking his trousers instantly but all he knew was his heart felt like it was breaking and it was reflected in the eyes he'd loved the moment he'd seen them. "I am so sorry…" His face fell into his hands and Soku could only stare as his newly found grandfather broke down, sobs racking the muscular body into a helpless state.

In the frozen moments Leon cried and Soku stared, the prince realized exactly who Leon was. Leon was… Leon. This knew information only meant the man was related to him, that was a good thing in itself. Leon had always been a close person to their family. All it meant was that Leon could be officially counted as the family member he was. That was it, Leon was still the man Soku had grown up knowing, he'd not changed because of the new information and Soku was damned if he would be so stupid as to say goodbye to Leon for a mistake that was out of his control from the very beginning. He stepped towards Leon but the man's face was still hidden so he didn't see. Slowly, Soku stood before the broken man whose height knelt down reached his stomach and he wrapped his arms securely around Leon's head and shoulders, pressing the man to him and holding onto him for dear life as he too began to cry.

Soku felt Leon grip him tightly and his shirt become wet but he couldn't care less as he held onto his grandfather lovingly. "Its okay, Leon… its okay…"

* * *

Cloud looked at his watch with an unguarded expression of worry upon his brow, Soku had been quite insistent that Leon's words only take a moment of his time and the young man seemed so dedicated to Everent's side he knew that Soku hadn't gotten distracted and was probably still with Leon. 

Cloud wouldn't say he knew Leon as well as he would like to but he knew the brunet well enough to know the look upon the elder's face when he had been in the infirmary before meant it was important so the blond wanted to be respectful and give the two their space but he was indeed beginning to worry. He had taken up Soku's vacated space by Everent's side so when Soku returned Cloud could defiantly assure the silveret nothing had happened in his absence. Pulling a damp cloth from a bowl of water by the bedside he wrung it almost dry before dabbing it across the dark-haired man's brow and sighed.

"You have to wake up, little prince." Cloud murmured, caught between wishing Everent could hear him and being glad that the prince couldn't. "I know of you… I know what the king and the soldiers say anyway. But I do not know you… I think… I think I would like to. I have grown quite fond of the little prince of light and if you are good enough to make him as happy and loyal as he is to you then I believe you are worth knowing." Cloud wrung out the cloth again and began again as he spoke softly, hidden behind the curtains drawn around the bed and protected from the busy infirmary and prying eyes. "I would like you to get better and I would like you to come back healthy and happy so you can make Soku happy. You are a pair matched together much like Romeo and Juliet but I don't want it to end the same way, you deserve each other and if the map of abuse on your body and the horrors I know he goes through because of his appearance… if those things are anything to go by I believe you too truly deserve each other. I believe you complete and protect each other. Please don't disappoint me…"

"I-I'll… t-try… not-t… t-to…" A croaky voice replied, his sounds clearly indicating he hadn't spoken in a long time and was obviously in pain by speaking.

Cloud's blue eyes snapped down and he was so startled the cloth he held fell to the floor as his eyes met deep teal, watching him, eyes pained but mixed with gratitude and a firm defiance all teenagers had except he seemed to hold his for the simple reason fight for his survival. "P-Prince Everent!" Cloud cried, diving after the cloth and clutching it tightly as the dark prince gave him a strained but amused smile.

"I d-don't-t… d-deserve…th-that-t… t-title…" He began to cough, each break in the wracking spasms punctured with winces of agony.

Cloud leapt from his seat to elevate the prince so he could breathe better. "Please, prince… just rest. You are badly wounded and you need rest to heal properly." He fluffed up the pillows and let Everent fall back gently before tucking the young man in with plenty of blankets cocooning him and all Everent could do was smile gratefully as he settled down.

"Th-thank y-you…" He murmured before his eyes closed and Everent was once again lost to the world, typically and disappointingly just as Soku reentered to tent with Leon.

Cloud jumped as the two pulled back the curtains and stepped in, closing the crude method of privacy behind them. The blond put the cloth back in the bowl and smiled at Soku, "I am sorry to say he was just briefly awake, not moments before you returned." Soku's face went from one of resolved contentment to sheer horror and disappointment. "I apologize, although this means he won't be like this for much longer. He will be glad to see you, I know."

Soku raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"Yeah, he told me he wouldn't disappoint me." Cloud grinned and pulled Leon out from the enclosed area as Soku's indignant cries erupted from behind him as he darted into his office, firmly indicating Soku shouldn't follow and leaving the little silveret to his previous task of guarding Everent's bed.

Cloud looked at Leon for the first time and saw the tear tracks down the man's face that hadn't been removed as yet but he saw Leon firmly trying to scrub them away, thinking he wasn't already under the blonds' scrutiny.

"Leon? Are you alright? What's wrong?" Cloud approached the older man and placed a gentle hand on Leon's bicep, trying to both calm him and turn the bigger man to him. Leon tried to shy away but Cloud wasn't having any of it and his hand became forceful. "Leon… please don't shut me out…" He was wary of how Leon had reacted before when he had tried to pry but he needed to know. Not only did he want to help, if Leon wanted them to have a successful relationship they couldn't hide things.

Leon heaved a breath and moved away from Cloud, almost backing himself into a corner to get away from Cloud. When the littler man tried to approach, Leon held him away with a sharp gesture of his hand. "I-I… I have t-to tell you something…" Cloud froze instantly. He knew he wanted Leon to trust him and share things with him but it was still fairly early in their relationship and it obviously pained Leon to talk about it.

"Leon… please… you don't need to tell me. It's still early for us. You can talk to me about it later when you're ready-"

"I am ready! I j-just need t-to calm down… it's hard to talk about but… you have a right to know before we go any further at all." Leon said firmly and Cloud resigned himself to watching Leon suffer through this, he kept back and nodded his head softly. "O-okay… well… you see… let's just say… before you… there was someone else. A woman… more like a girl really. But it was years ago, when I was fifteen." Cloud nodded again, slowly and a slight frown on his face as he tried to keep Leon's words in order. He could tell the man was rambling. "We were in love, I guess. We were so young and so stupid but it doesn't matter now… all that matters is the here and now and you and I are here and now so… I n-need to tell you the truth."

Cloud tried to step away, his mind slowly coming to the conclusion that, whatever Leon had to say, it wouldn't be good. "Leon… please, you don't have to-"

"I do! I need for you to know everything!" Leon tried to reach out to him but neither were willing to bridge the distance between them and Leon's fingers curled on nothing as he choked a gasp, "I-I want this to work… I need this to work, what we have. I want to do this right and I want it to work. You're worth everything and I want you to be completely equal with me." Cloud nodded in agreement, he couldn't fault Leon's logic but he knew he wouldn't like what he was to hear. Taking a deep breath, the brunet began to speak softly, his eyes on the floor of the tent. "I… I made a stupid mistake when I was young… my girlfriend and I… we… we were so careless and stupid…" He raked his hands through his hair angrily, his frustration clear in his actions as he practically tore his hair out from the roots. "S-she… I-I… w-we… ugh! I can't say this nicely so I'll just… look, she got pregnant!"

Cloud's eyes widened to an amazing size as he staggered back, as though the words had hit him hard, his knee on his left side gave out and he grabbed onto the desk to steady himself as he tried to recover. "S-she w-what?!"

"We didn't do it on purpose!" Leon cried desperately, not at all comforted by Cloud's reaction. "We both thought nothing would happen! And it was all my fault!" Leon fisted his hair again, his grip on his sword's hilt almost at the point of snapping the metal in half. "There's no excuse I can give but we got separated when I got called for war and she gave birth to a healthy baby boy without me! In fact… I never saw her again. She died and I never went back. She brought up our son all by herself, even another's when their son was left after they died. But I never saw her or my son," Leon looked up guiltily and locked gazes with Cloud's frozen expression of shock, "Until fifteen years ago. When my son was fifteen, I met him for the first time. Not too long after that I met my grandson."

Cloud took another step back until he was arched back over his desk, "A s-son… and a g-grandson?!" He stared at Leon and shook his head. "Are you joking?!"

Leon looked up again, "Would I joke about something like this?"

Cloud was speechless. "Leon… w-who are they?" Leon looked away. "Leon… please tell me, you've told me everything this far… you have to tell me who they are."

The brunet nodded slowly, "You have to understand… it was my deepest secret until a few hours ago, this is hard for me. I also still want to be with you, it doesn't change any of my feelings for you, okay?"

"Who is it?!" Cloud practically screamed.

Flinching, the older male whispered softer than the wind, "Sora is my son." And fled the tent in a flurry of canvas.

There was barely a moment in which to recapture his breath before Cloud's office was invaded again by the one person he was trying to fit into the news Leon had just thrown at him. His lover's grandson stood before him, oblivious to what had transpired just then but Cloud held no doubt that was what the little prince and the brunet had discussed before. Soku stared at him with wild eyes, wide with fear.

"Something's wrong with Everent!" Soku screamed.

Cloud was hauled back into the infirmary, his state of numbed shock making him useless as he blankly stared at the bed Soku presented to him, the dark haired boy on the bed spasming and arching off the bed in a painful reaction to something and Cloud knew it needed addressing but his mind was gone. There was a moment's panicked screaming of fearful cries, the deafening thumping of Everent on the bed and the erratic beeping of the heart monitor when suddenly everything fell still and deadly silent as the heart monitor, the base line to the crescendo of chaos, fell flat and only the monotone of its lowest noise could be heard, bouncing off the canvas walls and bearing down upon them all.

* * *

Heres what i imagine you're all screaming... "ARGH?! ANOTHER EVIL CLIFFIE!?!! WHO THE HELL STOPS THERE?!! IF EVERNT'S DEAD I'M GONNA KILL AKAIBA!!"

Can i be the first to point out if we didn't give cliffies, you'd get bored quickly. Well, i hope you liked it!

Akaiba and TragedyInTheMaking


	8. And the Spider said to the Fly

YAY! Now that wasn't too long, was it? XD give luff to Tragedy who's back and ready for action and we both bestow upon you, our lovely readers, this wonderful update that we feel really gets things going... kinda. XP

Enjoy...

* * *

**And the Spider said to the Fly...**

In an instant, the blond sprang into action as several other medical staff wheeled over equipment and Soku was unceremoniously shoved aside, Cloud descending upon the failing body in a flash, his open palms held out as he was equipped with the paddles Soku remembered seeing in movies but time seemed to have slowed. The doctors were moving incredibly fast but all Soku could see was their forms darting around the still body of Everent, the mass of dark hair stark against the bleached sheets and he looked every bit the fallen angel as he lay at the hands of these men who were desperately trying to save his life: a poster child for tragedy.

Cloud sat back in his chair, sweat gleaming off his body as he tried desperately to calm himself down. It had been a close call, getting the dark prince to return to the land of the living. In those instances he was running on instinct and knowledge, using every tool he had to bring the failing soul back and it was all he could do not to think about Leon too. When Everent had finally stabilized they'd given him some calming drugs and a few painkillers to ease any pain he could have been experiencing but the prince hadn't been taking too well to the drugs they'd given him; apparently his wounds went deeper than they'd originally thought. They hadn't been thoroughly cleaned either and by the time he'd made it to Soku those few days previous they'd already started to heal with things in them. As a result Cloud had spent the past hour reopening wounds and digging out pieces of dirt, metal and various other things that shouldn't be in a human body.

He had cleaned his hands but he still felt dirty, forcing human skin apart and ending up covered in blood that wasn't your own… he was a doctor and not a soldier specifically because he hated being so barbaric and yet it was the same but you sought a different end. They fought on different battlefields armed with different weapons, a surgeon had his scalpel and a soldier his gun, but essentially they were very similar.

He'd been sat there a few moments and was slowly reaching a decision about Leon's news. Although it was fairly huge news and Cloud was shocked the elder had managed to keep something like that under his hat, he knew that what Leon had said about it not changing his feelings towards him was true. Firm in his resolve he was about to go and look for Leon when Soku burst into his office.

"Cloud, he's awake!" The little prince seemed frantic as he pulled the exhausted doctor to his feet and back into the makeshift ward and to the bed where Everent was lying now awake but obviously not fully healed, after all he had only recently been returned from surgery.

"How do you feel, your highness?" Cloud was a good doctor: Calm, cool, collected. He always remembered his manners and was always polite. Everent gave a soft laugh at the formality however.

"Please… don't c-call… me 'highness'" The dark haired prince's voice was raw from disuse and it obviously pained him to talk but that didn't stop him. "I understand you are the one who fixed me up, right Soku?"

Soku nodded eagerly, "Yeah, he's just spent the last hour or so taking things out of you."

Cloud brushed aside the comments. "As such you shouldn't be awake, you need sleep. Please, prince, it'll do you no good to stay awake."

"I'll be fine. I'm a quick healer; darkness heals fast so we can fight for longer." Everent explained but Cloud looked dubious. "Take a look if you don't believe me. Darkness isn't patient; it makes its warriors expendable but durable." Soku frowned at the analysis but Everent shrugged.

Cloud doubted the prince's claims but began to remove one of the smaller bandages, his fingers moving deftly but carefully. His mouth parted in surprise and awe, however, when the material fell away and revealed perfect, unbroken skin. He stared for a moment before he heard Soku say something like 'wow', he moved to another bandage, still one of the smaller wounds, and moved it away to see skin as unharmed as the last.

"That's impossible… I've only seen magic do something like that…" Cloud muttered slightly struck by surprise and suspicion.

Everent shrugged, "Its dark magic but it's magic nonetheless." He shifted and scratched at one of the bandages across his chest. "I'm a little tired but I'll live."

"That's my judgment, prince. I am the doctor." Cloud reprimanded lightly, gently moving Everent's hand away from the bandage he was scratching.

"I've been through this before; I think I'm the better judge." Everent replied scowling.

Cloud sighed and turned to Soku. "You have picked a man with a stubbornness to rival Leon's and you're parents all in one." The blond ran a hand through his hair and sighed again. "I think I'm going to go take a shower and have a nice long sleep."

The tent of the infirmary suddenly burst open, startling most of the inhabitants who were still waiting for wounds to heal, a crimson coloured blur suddenly raced towards Cloud, red eyes wide with a fear and worry Cloud had never seen in them before. Hand's gripped Cloud's shoulders, one gold one black, and pulled the blond close in a panic unbefitting of the stoic man.

"Cloud…" Vincent murmured, not really taking in his surroundings. He looked like he was trying to say something but was failing miserably. In the end he just gripped Cloud's hand and pulled him towards the tent's exit, ignoring the protests of the little man.

Soku and Everent looked at each other in matched curiosity and without word Soku helped the taller boy up, supporting as much weight of the other as he could and the followed after the uncharacteristically frightened man Soku had thought to be a vampire on first glance. Once outside they saw Vincent pulling Cloud towards the Gummi ship, his hold not relenting even when Cloud demanded to be told what was going on or he'd do something horribly nasty to Vincent's private parts with a description only a surgeon knew. Even soldiers passing winced and scurried off but Vincent seemed unfazed, obviously whatever was the source of all this was scarier than Cloud's threats and that intrigued the two teenagers following. Finally, annoyed by the blondes onslaught of curses, Vincent picked the man up and threw him over his shoulder, carrying him the rest of the way and ignoring sturdy hands pounding on his back to let go. It really was quite a sight.

They passed a confused Sora and Riku who were beyond words at the sight of the two men in front of the teenagers, and wordlessly followed Soku and Everent, a sheepish looking Leon joined them not too much later and they were soon all inside the Gummi ship. Mickey was at the hanger to see them and he smiled warmly at them.

"Well, I thought you'd need support but not this much… my, my, even the prince of dark has come…" Mickey murmured. Vincent gave a low growl that made the mouse start, impatient to get to whatever it was. "Well, yes… this way."

The seven of them followed the mouse king deeper into the ship to an area Sora, Soku and Everent didn't know but the soldiers and doctor knew well. It was the control center, as they entered they saw a crowd of staff garbed in practical uniforms huddled around a metal recliner that was fitted with a helmet that covered the top half of the head. Most were utterly confused as to what was going, so Soku asked Riku.

"This is where the battles are overseen when we're planning an assault; it's very useful when you're trying to get somewhere you've never been before and of course so you know when you're being snuck up upon. This unit was developed a couple of years ago by a woman named Shelke Rui, she has the ability to use something called a Synaptic Net Dive which allows her to access any information. I don't understand everything but she devised a way so others could use the basics as well, that's what the chair is. You sit in it and put on the helmet and you can become a second pair of eyes for a ground soldier or use it to hack cameras… all sorts of things." Riku explained. "You can basically feed of information and relay it to someone else."

Mickey nodded, "Thank you for that explanation Riku, now… Vincent, would you like to go ahead?"

The crowd of staff and friends in the room huddled round the set up chair as Vincent got in it and pulled on the helmet. Soku shot Cloud a look who shrugged, the group of people gathered who weren't working in the area, king Mickey or Vincent didn't know what was going on and they seemed to be the only ones. Soku gasped and Everent's mouth formed a little 'o' as a holographic screen appeared before Vincent's chair and they all saw what he saw.

It was a display of a hospital room, an operating room Soku hazarded a guess as he saw someone lying on a bed in the middle, people in gowns crowded around and a person also in a gown but obviously not a doctor or nurse holding the hand of the pregnant woman on the bed. The woman was screaming and crying but the woman holding her hand seemed to be panicking just as much as the pregnant woman.

"Yuffie. Calm down." Vincent's voice sounded both in the room and in the hospital theater.

The dark-haired woman in the hospital gown started and gasped between a panicked cry, "Vince! You're here!" She looked round and then straight at the screen which was presumably collecting feed from a camera on the wall as she looked up. "Oh, heya! Shelke! Shelly! Vinny's here!" She pointed to the screen and the woman grimaced before arching off the bed and screaming. Those collected winced and they heard the doctor's rushing around, garbled cries for blankets and hot water.

"Shelke…" Vincent was at a loss for what to say, frozen at the sight of his wife in so much pain when he could do nothing to stop it.

Cloud smiled softly and touch Vincent's arm, "Tell her what you feel."

Leon stood beside Cloud and put a hand on the blonds' shoulder, "Tell her everything will be okay. She needs to know you're here for her."

"She's… giving birth?" Everent asked Soku softy, a little confused and awestruck at the same time.

"Yeah, I guess so…" Soku murmured back and he saw Riku and Sora smiling at each other softly. "I guess this is a really big deal to couples…" He looked back at the screen and saw the woman called Shelke scream again and cry out Vincent's name in pain. He squeezed Everent's hand around his neck and smiled bravely. "I think I understand though."

"Really?"

"Yeah… it's enough to love someone with everything you have and love them so much you know you'd do anything for them but to give them something a part of them…. Something so different and yet a part of both you and you're partner… it's special. It means more than words…" Soku sighed and smiled. "I guess it's the biggest form of 'I love you' there is."

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with my clueless, clumsy little prince who was so innocent he blushed when I touched him?" Everent teased.

Soku poked Everent lightly, "Shut up! You know what I mean."

Everent relented and kissed Soku's cheek softly, getting the blush he sought instantly. "Yeah, I guess I do."

As they looked up they saw Yuffie panicking her head off, Vincent had long since giving up calming her down and focused solely on his wife. "Breathe Shelke, it won't last forever. Just pull through, everything will be okay, I promise. It'll all be over soon." Vincent was trying his best and Cloud thought he deserved a medal. Even if the words were unoriginal and did little to calm Shelke down it _was_ Vincent who was saying them.

"Push, Mrs.Valentine!" A midwife urged and Shelke suddenly snapped.

A colorful string of swearwords left her mouth and even Vincent smirked as his little wife literally chewed the midwife out. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I'M DOING, BITCH?!" Shelke then screamed and Yuffie joined in as her hand was nearly torn apart.

"Shelke. Calm down, it's nearly over." Vincent tried.

"GAH! How would you know?! Y-you're n-not- ugh!- even h-here!" Shelke cried, bursting into tears and screaming again.

The sentence was laced with resentment and venom and Vincent froze in horror and guilt-ridden surprise at it until Cloud gripped his hand tightly, "She's giving birth, she's supposed to say things like that. It's normal, she doesn't mean any of it, she's in a lot of pain and when it's all over she'll be exactly the same way she's always been."

"DON'T PRETEND YOU KNOW WOMEN BLONDIE!" Shelke screamed.

Cloud laughed, "I'm a doctor, remember Shelke?"

She then snapped something that made Everent laugh heartily and Soku blush so badly he thought his face might explode. Vincent sighed, "There are children here, Shelke."

"THERE'S A FUCKING CHILD HERE TOO! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Shelke screamed and Vincent flinched.

"Please, Shelke. Just try to calm down, there's not much left now…" The desperate husband tried.

The tense silence between the screams and cries was broken by a gargled crying noise and Shelke collapsed onto the table in exhaustion as the umbilical cord was cut and the baby was wrapped in a blanket. Shelke held out her arms and cuddled the newborn baby close to her with a relieved expression and a gentle smile.

"Congratulations, Vincent Valentine." Shelke murmured softly. "You're a father of a beautiful little girl." She gave the screen a serene, blissful smile no one except Vincent had really seen before.

"Yeah, sleep well Shelke. You did very well." Vincent blushed lightly and added so softly under his breath that if it hadn't been a stunned silence no one would have heard it, "I love you."

"And I you, Vincent Valentine." She closed her eyes slowly and the baby was taken from her to be cleaned up.

"Take care of her until I get back, Yuffie." Vincent added to the smiling woman stood beside the now sleeping Shelke. "Both of them."

"You better come back." Yuffie warned.

"I will." Vincent promised. Yuffie nodded and the screen closed as he took off the helmet.

The room exploded into noise, the staff at the control center were cheering their congratulations and whooping in an undignified manner, hugging each other and patting each other on the back while Leon and Cloud held hands, shy glances cast at each other as they spoke with their eyes, Riku and Sora held each other tightly and Everent lent his forehead against Soku's softly. Mickey shook Vincent's hand but the man seemed to be in shock and didn't respond.

"I think this warrant's a drink." Sora declared before running to the door which slid open before he reached it.

They all froze in horror as they saw who was stood there; Sephiroth leered at them all before locking gazes with Everent who glared defiantly back at him unrelentingly. Sephiroth eventually broke away and fell into the role of antagonizing bad guy with ease. "Well, well… isn't this a happy sight…" He looked towards Vincent, "If we were better acquaintances I might offer my blessing to the child but as it stands no, not when you're keeping _him_ from me… either way, however, it appears you've robbed me of my son. I only feel it necessary to even the score…"

In an instant Riku, Leon, Mickey, Vincent, Sora and the staff present drew weapons and stood ready for Sephiroth to try and take Soku or Everent but Leon and Vincent were also stood obscuring Cloud from view. In a flash, Sephiroth's hand darted forward to Sora who was stood only a foot away from him and gripped the slim wrist tightly.

Sora gasped and his hand was twisted until the weapon fell from his stunned hand. "Who said I wanted Soku?" He cackled before pulling Sora towards him and vanishing with a brief shimmer of dark energy.

Riku cried out and ran forwards a second to late and his arms closed around air. He stared at his empty hands for a moment in shock before crying out and falling to his knees and thumping the floor, "Not a-fucking-gain!"

Mickey tried to comfort Riku but the man turned bolted up and was out of the ship in an instant, Leon and Mickey running after him to try and calm him before he did something rash, the collection of staff broken from their stupor and running out with them to find help and inform others. Soku was still in shock and Everent didn't know what to say. He tried to shake Soku but the light prince wasn't responding. Cloud gave Vincent an apologetic look and hugged him tightly, "I'm sorry… you're perfect moment was ruined…"

Vincent shook his head, "It was still a perfect moment. It was just followed closely by a horrible one. I guess things have balanced out now."

Cloud tried to smile bravely but it was a horrible attempt and Vincent's expression told him as much. "There is nothing we can do…" The blond sighed. Unlike the other who had already run off, he wasn't so fuelled by his emotions anymore. Sure, Sora was a nice guy but he wasn't overly attached to him, add the to the fact the he knew without a doubt Sephiroth was miles away and perfectly capable of holding into his prey he knew running round aimlessly would do no good.

"Do you think Sephiroth is after you?"

"He could be… but then why did he take Sora? Even if he didn't see me, he knew I was here." Cloud sighed, "Maybe this isn't about me anymore."

Vincent looked dubious but it was at that moment Soku burst into tears. Everent looked thoroughly taken aback as he tried to move away from Soku to try and comfort him but was unable to stand by himself. Taking initiative the dark haired older man took the younger ebony male by the shoulders and helped him to stand as Cloud pulled Soku into a warm hug, Soku's arms clamping around the blonds' waist in panic.

"That heartless bastard has my Papa!" Soku cried as Cloud gently petted his hair. "Look what he did to his own son, what's he going to do to my Papa?!"

Before anyone could say a word, Everent broke free from Vincent's hold and hurled himself at Soku and Cloud, knocking the blond to the floor with Soku squashed between them before the two boys wriggled free and Everent sat on top of the still sobbing prince's stomach. Cloud looked utterly surprised, his hair even more messy than usual as he stared blankly at the change in scenery.

"Sephiroth won't do anything to your Papa." Everent said firmly, his voice soft due to its disuse over the past three or four days.

"H-how do y-you know?! Soku cried, hiccupping every other word.

"He wouldn't have taken Sora for any other reason than to toy with Riku. Riku's got my loyalty and, in his eyes, control over Cloud. He thinks he can kill two birds with one stone by providing enough incentive for Riku to come to him, arrange for Cloud to be traded for Sora and kill both Sora and Riku before they leave the castle. Up until the point Cloud enters the castle, however, you're parents are safe."

The three in the room stared at the dark prince in shock, even Vincent's guard fell as he realized what Everent had just said. Cloud was the first to speak, "J-just how m-much do you know?!"

Turning his head around elegantly with an appropriate swish of his dark hair he flashed a dazzling smile, "Everything worth knowing."

Cloud groaned and Vincent jumped slightly as the blonds' forehead crashed into his shoulder and the surgeon began gently dropping his fist off the back of his head in a theatrical display of frustration. "Could this day become any longer? Already we've gone beyond the normal daily allowance of events. Vinny's a daddy, Sora's gone missing, Leon and I have fought and made-up within a very short space of time, the dark prince is up and well if not fully healed and his dad's still obsessed with me. Shoot me now…"

Vincent replied in all seriousness. "Only if you really want me to."

Cloud let out a stressed manic laugh and rubbed his tired eyes. "I may just hold you to that, Vincent. However, not just yet. I have a hot shower calling my name and a bedroll I believe missed me last night."

Vincent snorted and accompanied the blond out, silently listening to the heated complaints as they went. As soon as the door closed Everent turned back to the now not crying silveret still lying beneath him. "Hey, love. Come here often?" The elder teen winked saucily and blew the littler teenager a kiss.

Soku rolled his eyes. "What? Beneath you and held down by your legs?" Before he could stop the ill-thought-out words from their escape, they had already been spoken and Everent's act was broken with a look of surprise before it returned with a filthy leer.

"Mm… I hope you're a regular…" Everent bent down and licked Soku's ear seductively, grinning at the shudder he felt go through the body beneath his.

"N-no… Everent… you're n-not better y-yet…" Soku's protests were feeble and half-hearted as he knew in his mind that Everent needed rest, his body dearly wanted this.

It was slightly frightening as any other times he'd been in this position it had been unwilling and he had been scared out of his mind but now… now the guy above him was unbelievably hot and taking things so gently and slowly he thought he'd be the one to hurry them along if it continued. To Soku's dismay and Everent's disappointment, the doors opened and Leon stepped in. He regarded the position they were in and the flushed look on Soku's face rather warily.

"In your condition, I wouldn't advise you try anything too soon." Everent froze, thinking Leon was making a threat then calmed at his next words. "You're still not very well, you need to rest. And you, Soku, shouldn't encourage him." Leon scolded and Soku was so mortified he couldn't reply. Everent made quick excuses and with the help of Soku's support they managed to escape from Leon's gaze until they were almost out the door. "Where'd Cloud go?"

"Bath and bed." Soku replied curtly and scurried off, carting Everent with him hurriedly.

As they left Leon muttered to himself, "Interesting combination…" Only himself being privy to the filthy thoughts his mind conjured.

* * *

Would you believe that? Not only did we not give you an evil cliffie, we didn't have one scene change the whole way through! Ah well, we'll repay you doubly next time! XP 

Akaiba and TragedyInTheMaking xxx


	9. ‘I Love You’ Are Just Three Words

MWAHAHAHA! Have fun with the lemony goodness. 3

Enjoy...

* * *

'**I Love You' Are Just Three Words.**

Soku shifted in his sleep and found himself encircled by strong arms, every bit intent on keeping the little silveret exactly where he was. "We don't have to run back home because we _are_ home and it's not even morning so I am telling, not asking, you to stay exactly where you are." Came the grumpy and grave instruction from the dark haired prince Soku stared it, stuck between surprise and amusement.

"I'm sorry, Everent, but I have to get up this early to get a shower before the other men awake." Soku tried to explain as vaguely as possible.

Everent was having none of it and merely tightened his hold. "If I have to, I will tie you up." There was a pause in which Soku saw Everent smirk. "Although, now that I think about it, I may tie you up anyway."

Soku scowled, "You're a filthy minded boy, you know that?"

"Oh, I know it and I am proud of it." Everent stuck his tongue out and was surprised when he felt Soku's lips close around it and suck on the wet muscle. He closed his eyes and began to return the kiss, pressing back and running a hand through the long silver tresses that seemed incapable of getting messy even during sleep. He shuddered slightly as he felt Soku's fingers ghost under the shirt he'd borrowed from the prince of light that night, cool fingers tracing the contours of his flesh and avoiding any remaining injuries as they danced around.

Suddenly Soku broke away, his face turning to the side but Everent continued kissing him, his lips moving along the littler male's jaw line and down his neck, settling at the nape of Soku's neck and sucking on the soft flesh where he proudly saw his bite mark of a few days ago was still faintly visible. "E-Everent… w-wait…!"

"Ugh… say my name again like that…" Everent groaned, his body becoming momentarily unresponsive as he heard the prince speak his name the way he had.

"No… we have to get ready… t-they'll wonder where you are… w-why y-you aren't at the infirmary…" Soku gasped as Everent began sucking on his neck again. "E-Everent! P-please!"

The dark prince stopped and gazed down at Soku with lustful eyes, "Please what, your highness?"

Soku shivered at the seductive words spoke with a deep, gravely voice that made Soku want to just surrender. "W-we… we h-have t-to… er… um… oh, screw it!" Arching upwards the little prince crashed his lips into Everent's clumsily, pressing into the above mouth aggressively then subsiding into his usual docile nature as Everent took charge again.

"I plan to…" Came the dark reply.

* * *

Sora fell from Sephiroth's grasp and hit the floor with a thud and a cry as the dark king helped him on his way with a harsh push. He recoiled away from the older man and glared up at him defiantly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Sora hissed.

"You, dear consort, are in no position to be getting on my bad side." He gave a flick of his wrist and Sora fell prostrate before him and cried out in agony, dark energy crackling through the air. Sora arched up as soon as he could and stared at his arm in horror. "I control you." The tanned skin of Sora's arm had peppered dark before turning black, dark energy spiraling off it ominously. "The game's gone to a new level since you took my son!"

At another flick of the towering silveret's hand Sora was sent from his kneeling position back to the floor and flat on his face as though he'd been smacked. He lifted his head groggily and spat out some blood as the darkness on his arm consumed his hand and began to creep up his lower arm. "Everent came because you didn't deserve him." Sephiroth clenched his hand and Sora screamed, clutching his heart painfully as he rolled onto his back and arched off the floor, the darkness now reaching his elbow. "Do what you like to me, Everent will never come back!"

Sephiroth chuckled deeply, "Foolish half-thing… neither dark nor light will have you… you can't be accepted into the light because of your dark heart but you turn away from darkness in an attempt to reach that ever elusive sunrise…" The older man tutted and approached the heavily breathing Sora with a lazy gait. "You think this is about you? Or even Everent?" He barked a laugh that pierced Sora's ears horribly. "No, little consort… this has nothing to do with either of you… you, my foolish son, your husband and your errant son are nothing but pawns." He slowly flexed his fingers and made the contorting form at his feet curl in on himself and scream, the darkness encroaching and swallowing even more of Sora's body. "The prize I want and the prize this entire battle has been fought for… is sitting right behind your lines, safe and sound in a medical tent…" The dark king lifted Sora bodily up by the front of his shirt and hissed in his ear, "What I want, _sir_, is Cloud."

* * *

Soku moaned loudly as Everent's tongue swirled over his shoulder, trailing down his ivory skin to lap at his chest and suck on a pert nipple, tugging at it with pearly teeth and kissing it better, the air between them heavy with hisses and gasps as Soku arched beneath the dark prince's touch. Running his hands over the little prince's sides Everent smirked as Soku's arms latched onto him desperately, clutching onto him as though if he didn't he'd lose himself to the pleasures he was feeling but that was precisely what Everent wanted Soku to do.

Moving from Soku's chest downwards, Everent paused to dip his tongue into Soku's navel but carried on down, tugging off Soku's sleeping shorts with ease and teasingly avoiding Soku's aching member, kissing and licking a path down Soku's inner thigh.

* * *

"Well, I can say I didn't see that coming." Sora murmured, carefully sitting himself on the floor and pointedly ignoring the creeping darkness that persisted to cover him and had now claimed his right arm and leg. "I will, however, say that you'll not get him either. Riku will never hand Cloud over like he's a bargaining chip or something, Cloud's not a piece to be bought or bargained for and Riku will never do that."

"Not even when I have his husband?" Sephiroth's leer widened as he saw Sora falter. "Ah! You see the same fault in him I do, the same fault, I believe, you also love and cherish him for, am I right? His _humanity_…" He stepped slowly around Sora in a circle as he spoke, Sora's eyes following him when he passed but not bothering to turn when he went out of view. "You and I are of darkness, we turned from light and embraced the true power-"

"You're wrong!"

"-and Riku took the path of light and strove to save you but he never could." Sephiroth ignored Sora's outburst and that served only to anger the little brunet more but he stayed quiet, curious to see if he could glean any useful information from the babbling and gloating dark king. "Whereas you are 'good' now you know as well as I do that that goody good attitude will give me what I want because he loves you so much he couldn't stand to lose you." Sora's eyes fell to the floor; he couldn't contradict anything so far. Sephiroth whirled about and sat in a stone chair shaped like a throne in the dark, cavernous hall Sora guessed was the king's throne room. "This plan of mine… it's been in motion since I first saw Riku sixteen years ago during his first ever battle for good. When the little war of good versus evil was done all those years ago, I sent the last of my engineered warriors after him. How happy was I to discover that Riku lived on Destiny Islands?" Sephiroth chuckled. "I had sent thirteen of my warriors there decades ago when I learnt the king of light was to be born there. I wanted him to be under my power or at the very least to have enough information and knowledge about him to control him. Of course, my genetic warriors were a little bit… defiant, a flaw I am proud to say I have recently fixed in my creations."

"Wait! Wait… you m-mean… all our friends… all my friends… all of them?!" Sora choked, his eyes welling with tears. "You… c-created them?"

"The power of darkness… isn't it wonderful?!"

"B-but… they have hearts! You can't have! I have their hearts! I protect them and I love them! They can't be creations if they can love and be loved!" Sora cried, his eyes overflowing as he slammed a bare hand down on the stone floor and felt the skin tear with the force, the darkness stitching to up again and continuing to swallow his tanned skin.

* * *

Whimpering, Soku cried out. "E-Everent! P-please… I-I c-can't…" He bit his lip and moaned as Everent's wandering tongue inched closer.

The teal eyes flashed upwards, irises darkened in lust and ecstasy as he locked gazes with the little male's blue ones that had gone from bright blue to an electric lust that held Everent's eyes with ease as the dark prince swept down and engulfed Soku in one and the tent shook with Soku's scream.

* * *

"Yes… I had to kill a few innocents for that. Steal their hearts, give them to my creations. At first I thought that humanity in them made them stronger but it didn't, it weakened them to my cause."

"It made them human!"

Sephiroth flung his arm out in a striking motion and Sora was flung backwards in a heap as the older man scowled at him. "That is precisely my point! Humanity was the weakness and I cured it but only after I sent them to Destiny Islands to find the king of light and away from me." Sephiroth sighed. "They rebelled against me in their hearts and that strength overpowered their minds and they became human. However… they still subconsciously felt themselves drawn to the king of light. But long before they managed to get close to him, he gave his heart to you and even that glimmer of hope was screwed up because they targeted you and all the hearts of theirs that I could trace… they gave their hearts to you and I couldn't trace yours as it wasn't the one I wanted."

* * *

"EVERENT!" Soku's scream shook the tent again as he fisted the dark hair before him and came with a shuddering force into the eager mouth that lapped all that was given and left Soku shaking in the aftereffects.

Soku breathed heavily as he saw Everent make to calmly sit beside him, obviously not going to push for anything more. Soku frowned, that wasn't fair. Wrenching himself up he lunged at Everent until he was back beneath the surprised prince.

"What are you doing?" Everent asked.

"Someone didn't get their fair share."

"Isn't a little too early for that?"

Soku blushed heavily, he'd never done this before but it felt unbelievably good and he knew he wanted this. "Y-yeah but I… I trust you… I _want_ you to do it…"

Everent grinned and kissed Soku as a reward, "Well then, if it's what the prince wants… I can't refuse can I?" Soku giggled and Everent stole another kiss before moving to the pale skin of his little lover's neck.

* * *

"This doesn't make any sense! I'm the reason you couldn't get Riku?"

"Yes… you're heart protected his and those of my creations even as they corrupted you and made you susceptible to darkness."

"Why do you want Riku anyway?!" Sora hissed as his eyes flashed in unseen pain from the darkness that had now consumed his arms and legs.

"Because I want Cloud! Riku can give me Cloud! That's why I did all of this, it's why I sent Xemnas after you because I figured you'd be close enough to Riku to get him through you and-"

"You?! You sent Xemnas after us?! You're responsible… f-for all that p-pain… the pain we endured… all of it?!" Sora asked, his eyes flooding again as he recalled all the pain and uncertainty, the longing and confusion all they'd gone through at the hands of this maniac.

Sephiroth sighed, "Do you need flashcards? Yes, I made Xemnas and all the other freaks you call friends, I created them and sent them to Destiny Islands to get Riku which would let me get Cloud. Do you see my plan here?" Sora nodded slowly. "Oh good, the consort has a brain."

Sora glared up at him, wiping his tears away angrily, "Riku won't give you Cloud, I won't let him!"

"Oh, I thought that'd come up… see, I figure if I hold _all_ the cards, you won't have a choice."

"W-what do you mean?"

* * *

Soku sucked on the offered fingers as hard as he could, swirling his tongue around the appendages and feeling the saliva run down his tongue as Everent moaned at the sight, drawing back his hand when he feared he'd cum before they were done: Soku was good at what he did.

Lowering his hand he held Soku's gaze and kissed him softly, "This might feel awkward but it gets better…"

Everent knew all he needed to know about these things and he'd never divulge to anyone how he knew for it was a part of his past he never wish to relive but he didn't mind in the slightest employing it to save his lover from pain. Capturing Soku's lips again he inserted the first finger and felt Soku stiffen around him, a muffled cry escaping him into Everent's mouth. Feeling Soku valiantly try to relax he inserted another and scizzored them, stretching Soku to take him and feeling for that one spot that made all the pain worth it.

* * *

"Well, Soku for instance. If I can get him as well… Riku will be at my mercy." Sora's eyes shot up at the remark and he stared in horror at the dark king.

"Y-you could n-never get my son!"

"You can't stop me!"

"He's pure light, you can't touch him! You'd return to nothingness if you tried!"

"Yeah, cos I forgot that rule!" Sephiroth spat sarcastically. "Oh well, Looks like all I have to do is wait for some hormonally charged prince of darkness to strip the little prince of his innocent light… hm, do you know where I might find such a guy?" Sephiroth snapped his fingers, "Oh wait, I know! I believe there's one in your son's tent right now!"

* * *

Pressing back in with a hard thrust of his fingers he heard Soku cry out in pleasure, arching his back against Everent's hand to feel more as he finally found the silveret's prostate. He grinned and immediately pulled his fingers out to which the little prince whimpered in loss.

"I've got something better…" Everent growled predatorily in Soku's ear. Soku moaned and spread his legs wider as Everent lifted his legs around his waist, positioning himself outside Soku's entrance. In all seriousness he looked down at Soku, "This may hurt, but it'll get better." Soku nodded and Everent kissed him again before driving in with one powerful thrust, sheathing himself to the hilt in one movement.

Soku screamed again, arching back as his prostate was struck full on and spots erupted behind his eyes, his nails digging sharp tracks in Everent's ivory skinned back as he did so, beads of blood collecting as Everent began to move. Soku bit Everent's shoulder, moaning as the dark prince pulled out and thrust in again, harder then before even and striking that sweet spot dead on again.

It didn't take long before Everent gave in to his instincts and began thrusting animalisticly into Soku but still retaining a level of rhythm to his movements and succeeding in reducing Soku to a shaking and moaning limp form as Soku's member was fully erect again.

* * *

Sora gasped, "No!"

"Yep! After years of planning, everything's coming together!"

"Y-you planned for Everent t-to do this?!"

"Yep, I may have fixed the flaw in my creations of the perfect warriors but should I ever need a human on tap, I've got the perfect recipe."

"You made Everent too?" Sora's mouth fell open, this changed everything. If Everent wasn't human, then could he really love?

"He's 100 percent human but nothing about him was made human." Sephiroth grinned and leant forwards as if divulging a secret. "I did everything perfectly, I gave him hardships, hatred and loneliness but I gave him a heart with which he sought out the opposites which only your son offered. Everent loves your son very much and he'd never knowingly harm Soku but…"

"… he doesn't know what he's doing…" Sora gasped. The boy was a creature, made inhuman but made to be human and he had no control over what he did by the sounds of what Sephiroth implied.

* * *

Everent let himself be pulled closer to the edge but reached between Soku and himself to pump Soku's member as well to bring the little prince with him, moaning as he heard Soku cry out at the pleasure he was receiving. Feeling himself nearing he squeezed harder until he heard Soku cry out again before letting himself go and taking Soku with him, white hot ribbons splattering both their stomachs as he filled Soku with his seed and collapsed atop the panting silveret.

* * *

"Bingo! Jackpot!" Sephiroth clapped his hands and let out a gleeful laugh. "Boy, you're slow some times and fast as lightning other times… I'll bet Riku's got his hands full with you."

"So… Soku loses his innocence and you take him, demand Cloud from Riku and hold Riku's son and husband over his head so I can't convince him otherwise because it would condemn my son and then Riku gives you Cloud. And you win." Sora looked sadly up at the king, not even caring as he felt the darkness creeping up his neck and over his cheeks. "Why… why all of this just for one man…?"

Pulling out and off of Soku for fear of suffocating the small teen Everent pulled Soku into his arms and kissed the limp form that barely retained consciousness lightly on his sweaty forehead, "I want you to know… I love you and now you're never going to be rid of me."

Soku grinned happily and wriggled closer into the dark prince's hold, "I like that and I love you too."

* * *

Sephiroth stepped down from his throne and stopped to the side of Sora but he neither turned nor looked at the fallen brunet as his tanned skin became complete ebony. "Because," his voice all seriousness as he whispered in the silent hall, "I love him." And Sora's eyes snapped open, glowing with yellow depths he thought he'd been purged of.

* * *

Okay, okay... two points to make. One) The lemon may seem to have just been chucked in there randomly but bare in mind they're hormonally charged teens with a lot of sexual frustration on Soku's part and a longing to love on Everent's part (how cheesy was that?! XD) and Two) Soku is worried about his papa but at the moment he has a godly prince to take care of him and is a little preoccupied but it'll hit home shortly, once they stop screwing like animals. XD

Akaiba and TragedyInTheMaking xxx


	10. It's just a game right? Wrong

HA! We're getting good now. Three updates in a relatively short time period. XD

Enjoy...

**

* * *

**

**It's just a game right? Wrong.**

Cloud tapped his foot impatiently as he waited in the infirmary. It was well into the afternoon and Soku hadn't brought Everent back to the tent for a checkup. Granted he hadn't asked the little prince to but he figured he wouldn't have needed to, it was fairly obvious Everent needed to be looked after for a little while.

He twirled a pen in his fingers before putting the tip into his mouth and sucking lightly on it as his companion sat the other side of his desk suddenly became very uncomfortable.

"Cloud…" Leon coughed. "Please… don't do that."

Cloud lowered his hand with a confused expression. "Don't do what?"

"Suck on that pen."

"Why?"

"It will have dangerous effects on you; that I promise you." Leon said in all seriousness as Cloud mused over playing with his pen again anyway. "Don't do it… I _will_ throw you over this desk if you do."

Cloud grinned, "And…?"

"And you know the rest." Leon growled as the pen brushed over Cloud's lower lip. Smirking impishly the blond pushed the very tip of the pin to meet his tongue before licking around it and pulling it into his mouth. "I'm warning you!" There was an audible sucking noise then a 'popping' sound and Cloud barely had time to blink before he felt the pen roughly pulled from his mouth and felt himself being pulled from his chair and rammed against the desks edge, Leon's weight behind him. "I warned you." The brunet whispered huskily into Cloud's ear.

"L-Leon…!" Cloud gasped as he felt Leon grind against his backside, pushing him further against the table as Leon slipped a hand under his doctor's coat and dark shirt, cool fingers trailing goose bumps everywhere as the elder began to tug on a nipple. "Leon! Ah!" He roughly pulled a nipple and made Cloud groan and hiss in pain and pleasure.

"Say it louder… I like it when you say my name."

"Leon! Leon! Ah!" Cloud moaned loudly in compliance as he arched his back against Leon, bucking into the gentle hand as he felt Leon sucking on his neck. "W-we c-can't! Anyone c-could walk in here! T-there are p-patients!"

"I don't think I mind people watching…" Leon murmured in thought as he continued tweaking the hard numbs on Cloud's chest, bringing the blond to a state of haziness with surprising ease.

"Ugh… Leon…"

"In fact… the idea of someone watching while I make you scream my name as you hit the pinnacle of ecstasy is turning me on…" Leon murmured as he deftly unbuckled Cloud's belt, his fingers teasing the hidden flesh beneath the tight cloth of the blonds' boxers.

"P-please! Ugh… I-I… I need… please!"

"What do you need?" The elder teased.

"Leon, I need you, please! J-just do it!" Cloud begged, feeling his knees buckling as Leon's hand slipped under the cloth and wrapped around him firmly. "Leon!" He knew he was being stupid letting Leon do as he pleased with him in a relatively public place but he couldn't fight the elder anymore, there was more sexual frustration between them than words could describe and it was all to easy to give in at this point. Besides, it wasn't as if anyone was going to come in-

"Are we interrupting?"

Cloud froze and his eyes snapped open as Leon looked up to see a blushing Soku and a smirking Everent stood in the tent-come-office. The blonds' arms gave out in shook and he hit the desk hard as Leon released him, their mouths forming stunned 'o's with wide eyes.

"We'll come back later." Everent suggested, Leon recognized the humor in the Dark Prince's voice. He guessed it was pay back for yesterday. But Leon was not amused.

Taking Soku's hand, Everent pulled the stunned silveret from the tent and they left as silently as they had come. Cloud groaned and buried his head in his arms muttering, "I need a lock or a 'do not disturb sign' and from now on: no sex in the office."

Leon pouted. "Aw…"

Cloud glared up at him, "You just molested me over my own desk in a very heated manner in front of your grandson, what the hell do you have to say for yourself?!"

Leon smirked and pushed against Cloud again, "Where were we?"

* * *

Everent burst out laughing as they exited the infirmary and turned to Soku, "Did you see their faces?"

Soku nodded, his own face still blushing heavily. "I did _not _need to see that…"

Everent nodded and carried on laughing but Soku didn't join in. After a moment Everent stopped and eyed his lover critically. "What's wrong? You don't seem well. Would you like something? I can get it for you. Or someone. I can get someone for you if you like."

Soku smiled softly, "No… I don't need anything plus you know wandering around this camp as obviously dressed as you are would only draw unwanted attention and someone would kill you." The silveret sighed. "Besides… I'm just… thinking is all."

"About…"

Soku blushed. "It doesn't matter."

"Aw, come on. We had sex last night, there's nothing that we can't share now, I trust you completely."

"But that's just it… we had _sex_ last night…" Soku chewed his lip.

Everent's eyes widened slightly, "Are you in pain? I knew it was your first time but was I too rough?" Soku blushed. "I should have done something like lubrication or something." The blush deepened. "I knew this would happen, I feel horrible, do you need a doctor? I can get Cloud to take a look at you. " Soku just about died then.

"Everent!" The blushing prince cried in distress. "I do not need a doctor!" He ran a hand through his hair and took a calming breath. "I'm just… new to this. I'm trying to figure things out. Like… where does this leave us?"

The dark prince nodded in understanding. "I guess… like… a couple."

"And what does that mean? Like… my parents?"

Everent nodded slowly, "And Cloud and Leon, Vincent and his wife, Shelke, and the rest of the other couples we know." He stuck his tongue out. "But we're different."

"How so?"

"We're not so…"

"Old?"

"I guess that works." Everent and Soku burst out laughing.

After a moment Soku looked down in embarrassment and chewed his lip again, "Everent?"

"Yeah?"

"It does… hurt a little, I mean."

Everent smiled and laced his hand with Soku's. "Okay, let's get a shower. It'll help."

"Together? Doesn't that… defeat the object of helping my pain?"

Everent laughed, "I'm not going to do it again for a while, we've got to let you heal first, okay?" He ran his fingers through the silver hair that gleamed before him. "You've got beautiful hair. I really like it."

Soku blushed, "T-thanks…"

"It's so silver it's almost blue in colour…" He grinned suddenly and kissed Soku's blushing cheek. "But it's your blush I love best."

Soku didn't know what to say as his mouth fell open and he let Everent pull him towards the Gummi ship. After a while he turned and kissed Everent's cheek mid-step. "Thank you, Everent. For everything." And he meant it. He thanked Everent for not pushing things Soku wasn't comfortable with, though that was never really a problem, he thanked Everent for protecting him and putting him first and just generally being there for him.

Everent retuned the smile and let Soku lead him to the showers.

* * *

Riku looked up at the king from his seat before the large desk behind which the mouse sat, shuffling through papers and sighing occasionally. Riku himself looked awful, he hadn't slept at all, his eyes rimmed with dark rings, his skin paler than was healthy even for him and his clothes dirty with the search he'd conducted through the surrounding forest. He'd looked all night until Mickey forced him to come home and even though he knew searching wouldn't help because they truly had no idea where Sephiroth could have taken Sora; he felt better doing that then cluttering up the king's office.

After a moment Mickey spoke up, "Have you seen Soku this morning?"

Riku slowly shook his head as though he was a robot, his movements precise but lethargic. It seemed as though all purpose in life had left Riku and he was but a shell of himself as he sprawled out in the chair. "He should be with Everent."

"Has he asked anything, about what we're going to do or such?"

"I haven't seen him, so… no." Riku replied in a monotone. Mickey nodded and put his papers down with a sigh.

"I worry about him." Riku made no response but Mickey wasn't expecting one. "He and Everent have been inseparable since Soku brought the prince back to camp but… I find myself distrusting Everent automatically and that's not fair. The dark prince has suffered hardships because of his father and I pity him but I still worry this is all a game Sephiroth is playing with us." Mickey rose from his chair and moved to the window. "I do not think it would be wise, however, to separate them. It would only make things worse as Everent's presence seems to be helping Soku with Sora's absence."

Riku made a soulless sound of agreement and sank lower in his chair. Mickey sighed and moved over to the pained being and laid a hand on Riku's knee.

"Please, Riku, what's wrong with you. This is more than depression about Sora being taken, it seems as though… you're sick." Mickey pleaded.

Riku's green eyes looked up and Mickey gasped. They were dull, a dead celadon that seemed to be fading as he gazed. Mickey became very worried and even more so when he heard Riku speak. "I don't feel so good, Mickey… I… I can't feel Sora anymore."

"Riku…"

"He's supposed to be right here," Riku placed a limp hand over his chest and winced at the effort that took. "But I can't feel anything but cold. I feel… hollow…"

Mickey pursed his lips and nodded seriously. "I think we might need Ansem to look you over." He took Riku's hand and pulled on it gently, "Come on, Riku. Let's go and get you a check up." Riku nodded mutely and allowed the mouse king to guide him from the office and down the many corridors to Ansem's lab.

Knocking politely on the door Mickey waited for the cry of 'enter' from within before he pressed the button by the door and the metal slide to the side and allowed them entrance. Mickey led Riku to the table in the center of the room and helped him lie down before looking around for the scientist. Spying a white shape tinkering with various vials and liquids on a bench to the side he gave a half amused smile as he heard mutterings of 'only one drop' and 'fucking stupid vial'.

"Ansem…" Mickey started softly, so as not to startle the old man.

Ansem growled, "One moment, Highness!"

There as a pause and Ansem gave a cry of surprise and leapt backwards, his stool being knocked away, as the test tube he'd been mixing his potion in shattered and oozing blue goop sprayed outwards.

"That… was not supposed to happen." Ansem muttered distastefully, looking down his nose at the mess that, in his mind, wasn't supposed to be there. Turning to the mouse he looked down and asked pleasantly, "Can I help you, your majesty?"

Mickey smiled softly, "You know as much as there is to know as yet about hearts, right Ansem?"

Ansem gave a noncommittal shrug. "I've studied it; it doesn't mean I know more than you."

"Well, for Riku's sake, I hope you do. Since Sora was taken by Sephiroth, Riku's been… fading. I don't fully understand why. It wasn't immediately after Sora vanished but within about twelve hours he began to… stop. I do not know how to describe it but I think Riku's dying."

"Dying?!" Ansem gasped. "This is most serious, please, let me see to him at once!"

Mickey indicated the examination table and Ansem shuffled over hurriedly. Peering down at the man on the table his eyes widened at the state the male was in, seeing all Mickey had and realizing what Mickey had decided might not actually be far wrong.

Calming himself slightly, Ansem spoke to Riku. "You spoke to me, a few years ago, about a bond you and your husband share. Can you describe to me what that was like again, please?"

Riku blinked and began to speak but his voice was so stiff and empty it hurt to hear, emotionally it was as though with his words Riku was transferring his pain and suffering with merely his tone. "It was the closest any two people could be. We were made for each other and he was the guardian of my heart, he looked out for me and with him watching over my heart I was happy, I could feel him through it. Feel his pain and take it from him, feel his happiness and share in it."

"And now?"

"Nothing. I can't feel anything. Just… cold." Riku murmured, his form shivering slightly as he spoke the last few words.

Ansem nodded slowly and pulled Mickey aside as Riku lay there motionless. "It is exactly as you feared my friend. Sora is suffering unimaginable pain and because of the bond they share Riku is taking as much of it away as he can to save his love and as such… he's killing himself." Ansem sighed. "Sora is suffering too much pain for him too handle so Riku is taking it and keeping him alive but as such we can't tamper with it or else we risk killing Sora… but failing to do anything will mean we lose Riku first and then, without Riku's protection, we might lose Sora Sora." Mickey sighed heavily. Ansem rested a reassuring hand on his shoulder and smiled bravely at his old friend. "If we can get Sora back, there should be no problem."

"Oh crap…"

Mickey and Ansem looked round as the heard Riku speak and gaped openly at what they saw. Another Riku stood over the Riku Mickey had put on the table wearing a black shirt and black trousers and a mildly irritated expression,

"Fucking hell… I thought I fixed this!" The Riku stood in black growled. "I can't believe this, can he look after no one?! Even _after_ I gave him that kid to look after?! Dear-y me…" He turned and grinned at Mickey and Ansem. "Hello again!"

Mickey closed his mouth and gulped in shock. "Are you… is it… Xikru?!"

* * *

"I really think this is a bad idea…" Soku whined, pulling away from Everent as the dark prince led them to the showers.

"Aw come on, I want to help you!" Everent demanded.

"I can't shower in the day, bad things happen!" Soku cried in distress, tugging harder but Everent was stronger.

"Excuse me? That's the randomest thing I've ever heard."

"'Randomest' is not a word and I don't care!" Soku yelled.

"I'll let you go, if you promise to get Cloud to check you over."

Soku stared at the dark haired male in horror. "But… he'd know I've had sex! I can't do that!" Everent grinned and nodded, Soku sighed in resignation. "Fine… have it your way…"

"Chill out, I'm here with you. Nothing bad is going to happen, I promise."

Soku didn't fully believe him but he wanted to so he followed the elder into the communal showers, tightly gripping the ivory skinned hand holding his.

The showers were usually empty when Soku used them at the ungodly hours of the morn so it was strange to see them so full with men passing from the showers to the changing area and vice versa as they went about their business. Soku chewed his lip and ducked his head to avoid attracting any attention but heads were already turning as the men realized who had just entered: the princes of light and darkness.

Everent glared at anyone brave enough to catch his eye and pulled Soku away from their prying eyes so they could change with no one watching them. Suddenly Vincent walked up to them and placed a hand on Soku's shoulder as the boy seemed to be trying to shrink into the background, Everent watched their exchange curiously.

"I am finished here, but would you like me to stay with you, Soku?" The tall gunman asked, his voice low and gravely as always but held an intriguing note of sympathy and compassion.

Soku seriously considered it for a moment but stopped just short of saying 'yes' and instead replied, "Its okay, Vincent. I don't want to be a burden to anyone. I'll be fine. Please, don't worry about me and just go and do what you'd like."

Vincent frowned and glanced at Everent and then at Soku again. "Fine… but only because I am leaving you in Everent's care. If he wasn't here I would stay." He turned to Everent, "Keep an eye on Soku and these men more suited to be pigs…"

Everent nodded firmly and watched the man leave before turning to Soku, "What does he mean by that?" Soku just shook his head.

"Nothing, lets just get this over with."

"Please talk to me Soku…"

Soku's eyes flashed darkly as he glared up at the prince who'd obviously hit a nerve. "Okay, you wanna know?! Every time I even work past a horny man I fall pray to their raging testosterone and so bathing publicly is a huge no-no!" He groaned and fisted his palms into his eyes. "I told you to get up earlier… then this wouldn't be a problem."

Everent gave an attempt at a comforting smile as he enveloped the little prince in his arms, cradling the diminutive form close and rocking him gently. "I promise, I'm sorry for making you do this but I will protect you. Do you really think that now you're mine I'm going to let anyone get their disgusting hands on you?" Everent grinned and held his index finger up, the tip of which suddenly turned black with trails of black matter coming off it.

Touching the tip to Soku's exposed neck and collarbone he begin to write something then turned the little prince to look in one of the mirrors on the wall. Soku blushed heavily at the writing.

"See…" Everent traced the words lovingly. "'Property of Everent.'"

* * *

Sephiroth gazed over the image he had summoned. Through a crystal of cloudy white the dark king sat upon his throne languidly and surveyed his newest triumph that confirmed everything, Everent had taken Soku's innocence and in doing so Sephiroth could see them using dark magic.

A figure approached from the shadows who hadn't been there before. Sephiroth smirked at the male. "See… I always win…" Sora's blank face looked up at Sephiroth impassively, soulless yellow eyes watching his every move with faint interest but nothing more as the elder man spoke. "Now all I need to do is have someone collect Soku and then Riku will come of his own accord. Exactly, now what to do what to do... Sora, lets play a little game. An endurance challenge, if you will. And maybe, just maybe, you might live to play another. Oh what a fun game it this be."

* * *

AN by Tragedy: Okay, now just to clear a few things up. I figured since we made it to where Sora was getting severely hurt, we should also make it to where you know how. And as for our favorite couple (which differs for some of us. E/S, R/S, C/L) You all should know more things are going to happen to them. Lets just say, Peace will not reign for very long. hehehehe. So cruel yet, so...nope just cruel.

Thanks for the reviews and updates coming soon. Tragedy and AkaibaXXXXXX

Akaiba: I only have two things to say, I've been listening to Redemption by Gackt (end song in Dirge of Cerberus) all the way through writing the last few updates and I am totally loving this story! X3


	11. Big Boys Don't Cry

Naww... don't you just love it when you acomplish something? So yeah, here's the next chappie!

Enjoy...

**

* * *

**

**Big Boys Don't Cry.**

Mickey blinked. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

Now, Mickey very rarely lost his composure, being brought up in a royal family teaches you that under no circumstances do you show things that show your weaknesses, like sadness, fear, frustration and such, but there is only so much a person can take and Mickey had long reached his limit since the whole fiasco with Sephiroth had started and he was at his breaking point. Adding this to the mix was making him lose his grasp on anything he ever had hold on.

Xikru pouted. "Nice to see you too, highness." He stuck his tongue out and turned to Riku, gently tracing a finger down his prone self's jaw, "God, Riku you really screwed up… Sephy is a bad man… Sora's not gonna last if you're lying here like a doll."

"We're mounting rescue parties in all directions. Sephiroth's domain is governed by him though so we can only hope luck is on our side and we find him." Mickey broke in and huffed crossly. "But I want to know why you're here now, what's happening to Riku?"

"Ansem guessed well enough. Sora's being brutally attacked, mentally as well as emotionally and physically," Xikru sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I guess the pain's gotten too much for two people to take. So, as a last resort, Riku's been left in a vegetative state and I'm here to take what I can." The silveret twisted his face and rubbed his temple. "And I am getting one hell of a migraine!"

Mickey scowled, "You… I can't deal with right now."

"Well tough luck, mouse king, cos I'm the only one who can save Sora!" Xikru growled in reply.

* * *

Soku blushed. The words Everent had drawn on his skin in dark magic hadn't faded and were extremely noticeable against his pale skin as he undressed. They had hidden as far away from everyone else as was possible and we're getting ready for the showers. Soku was prolonging the sanctuary as long as possible but it meant Everent had finished first and Soku was now pray to the blatantly staring eyes he could feel prickling his back as the dark prince undressed him mentally. 

"S-stop staring at me…" Soku stammered, his body beginning to shake with fear as he was left in only his boxers, terrified to go any further.

Everent smiled gently at him, eyes snapping from lustful to adoring within a blink as he carefully hugged Soku against his naked form only covered with a loose towel. "Everything will be okay, little prince. I promise. I will reduce anyone who dares to look too long at you to a bloody pulp, alright? You just give the word and I'll kill him."

Soku nodded slowly, "That's nice to say… but you can't kill anyone. You'll only make more enemies. I don't want that. I'll be fine."

The dark haired teen frowned and kissed Soku's forehead. "You may well be fine, but you don't need to be fine on your own anymore, I'm here now." Everent jumped as he felt something wet sliding down his chest. "Soku? Are you crying? Soku, what's wrong?"

"I-I'm f-fine!" Soku hiccupped then whimpered, "Papa… I want my Papa, I just know he's in pain! Papa…"

Everent nodded sympathetically. "I know Soku, I know. We can't do anything useful like this though, can we? If we get washed and dressed, we can go and find Mickey and see what we can do to help. In fact, I'll bet you don't even know where Sephiroth's castle is do you? I'll show you."

"And we can save Papa?" Soku sniffed.

"Yes, but only if you do this with me. We'll do it together and then we can save your papa. Sephiroth won't kill Sora until he has Cloud and he doesn't yet so your papa won't die, okay?"

Soku nodded, to dependent on Everent's soothing words to even realize that not killing and not hurting we're too different things. Everent gripped Soku's hands tightly and swiftly ripped the dark coloured boxers from the blushing prince and handed him a towel to cover himself. The elder was controlling his hormones and urge to stare wantonly surprisingly well, by telling himself once they were in the showers Soku would be fully exposed to him. Everent grinned to himself, Soku was right; he was a filthy minded boy.

Stepping into the main thoroughfare Soku's hold on Everent's hand tightened to a crippling strength the dark prince didn't know Soku had, but it didn't show on his face, he remained a mask of warning and impending death to any who should glance their way as he firmly lead Soku through to the showers.

Once in the gleaming white safety of the showers Soku scurried into Everent's arms and shivered as he slowly began to relax. Everent just laughed, "See? First parts over, after this you can hurry back and get dressed as quick as possible and then you're free. You're doing very well." He kissed Soku's brow and rubbed his back before reaching for their towels to hang them up away from the water when Soku squeaked in protest and hung onto his. Everent laughed again, "You can't shower in your towel, Soku. You've got to take it off now."

"B-but I…"

"No one can see you here, Soku."

"Y-you c-can…" Soku blushed and ducked his head ashamedly.

Everent lent on and bit Soku's ear affectionately, "But I already know every inch of your body." He gave the tender flesh a soft lick and successfully removed the fluffy towel from Soku's stunned hands and hung it up.

"Right, ready for a shower?" He asked brightly.

Soku shot him a death glare but he merely laughed and led the littler male into the showers. There were two men already in there who seemed interested in staying for Soku's appearance but hurriedly left with scowls on their faces once they saw Everent.

"E-Everent…" Soku murmured fearfully as the men left.

"Ssh.. It's just us now. I'm right here."

The rest of the shower passed uneventfully. The washed themselves respectfully apart but Everent couldn't resist the chance to wash the silver hair he so adored and Soku let him with a soft smile on his lips as he truly began to relax, Everent's thin fingers untangling his hair and washing the shampoo out with ease as the little prince was taken care of by Everent.

"How do you feel?" Everent asked after he'd finished playing with Soku's hair.

"Hm? Oh, fine."

"No… I mean how do you _feel_…?"

"Oh… oooh…" Soku blushed heavily. "I, er… well, its not bothering me anymore… um… I… Everent, this is embaressing!"

"No, embarrassing would be if I offered to massage you there." Everent grinned as Soku's blush deepened as he covered his mouth in shock, gasping Everent's name in surprise. "Guess it's both embarrassing and arousing to you, huh?"

Soku gasped again as Everent approached him, backing into the shower wall as the water sprayed at them. His skin was becoming incredibly sensitive and he hadn't even been touched yet. The water was harsh on his skin but as he felt Everent's fingers ghost over his arms he leant into the soft touch, enticed by the gentleness and entrapped by the lusty eyes that snared his own.

"N-not h-here… y-you p-promised…" Soku wanted Everent badly, he hadn't even been touched that much but just being where he was the way he was he was incredibly aroused by the dark prince's attentions.

"I'm not going to make love to you. I'm just going to touch you." Everent whispered into Soku's ear softly.

Soku was almost lost in a sensory overload. His hearing was ringing with the words 'make love to you' as realized that's what Everent saw they had done. They hadn't fucked or had sex, it was something special to be treasured and Everent did treasure it and he also treasured Soku. At the mercy of Everent's hands Soku felt nothing but adored and worshipped.

The ivory fingers were trailing slow dancing paths down his sides as Everent's lips were nibbling his ears and neck. He was a shaking form and completely slave to his reactions, trapped between the cold of the shower wall and the heat the prince presented. He started and bucked towards Everent as he felt hot fingers close around his buttocks, pressing the muscle together and kneading it softly and gently, moving to a hidden rhythm that left Soku whimpering and moaning, sliding in response against Everent's body until he was clinging to the dark haired male as though to let go was to lose himself.

Suddenly everything stopped. "Wait." Everent's words weren't soft and soothing anymore, it was sharp and authoritive as Soku crashed back to reality. "Someone's coming." Soku's mind was quick to reply 'yeah that would be me' but when the words sank in fully his arousal disappeared in a flash and dread filled him wholly. He bit his lip and gripped Everent's arm tightly as the prince faced the shower entrance and shielded Soku from those who entered.

Three burly men entered, fat but no doubt strong and they stooped but were a full head taller than Everent as they faced the two teens across the shower, proud in all their glory and perversely roaming their eyes all over Everent's exposed body and what little they could see of Soku.

"A lit'le birdie tells me you 're'nt sharin' you're toy…" The apparent leader of the three of them spoke in a naisly tone, jabbing a pudgy finger at Everent with a narrowed eye.

Everent didn't seem phased in the slightest by the men's presence. "That would be an incorrect statement because I always share my toys but if you're referring to Soku, he is not a toy but in fact my love so I never intend to share him."

Another man spoke up, "Keep talking smartass cos we're gonna beat you, fuck you and kill you. Soku is lucky, he'll live but you're nothing but darkness scum so we're gonna kill you."

Soku whimpered but Everent merely laughed, "Is that so?"

"Yeah, but if you're good and take it like a good bitch we'll kill you nicely."

"There's a nice way to be killed?"

The third spoke up irritably to the other two. "Shut the fuck up and just do it already!" He began to approach Everent, closely followed by the others.

Everent held out a hand calmly as he summoned the keyblade when he heard the men begin to laugh at him, he cocked his head curiously and the second began to explain. "We're made of light; the keyblade does nothing to us!"

The dark prince seemed unperturbed and readied his weapon. "Oh, I don't know about being made of light, Soku here is made of light. You're just from light and, trust me, there is a difference. Either way, if you are made or from light and you come into contact with something purely dark you are sent to oblivion." Everent leered at them in a sadistic fashion as though he weren't cornered in a bathroom protecting his new lover in nothing but his birthday suit. "And guess what? My keyblade is made of pure dark."

* * *

Sora lifted his head cocked it sideways curiously. His face and skin were completely opaque ebony with only his eyes different in a vibrant yellow and though he was utterly under Sephiroth's control the little man still showed curiosity, a trait it seemed even darkness couldn't erase. 

The creature couldn't talk but Sephiroth understood what it meant. "There's a game of hide and seek that's been going on for far too long, boy. I want you to end it now." Lifting a hand lazily the image of Soku and Everent vanished and a shimmering picture of Cloud became visible. "I know I said I would wait for Riku to hand Cloud over but I also said I will be holding all the cards." The silveret smirked evilly as he watched the image of Cloud moving about the infirmary, tending to the few patients and going about his business unawares of the eyes watching him. "I want you to bring me Cloud so that when your knight in shining amour comes for you; I can kill all of you and not risk any of you rats escaping." Sora nodded in affirmation and began to leave when Sephiroth halted him, "Take a few men with you, they'll make sure Cloud comes with ease."

Three similarly dressed men with silver hair materialized from the shadows, nodded to Sephiroth and followed Sora out of the castle with equal smirks.

Reclining in his throne, Sephiroth brushed a thin finger over Cloud's shape in the crystal sphere and hummed softly, "Soon I will have you again, Cloud. I don't care if you love me back anymore, I can't live without you. I _need_ you back here…" He sighed and the persona of the dark, endless evil he was melted and the human in him was visible, "You will learn to love me in time…"

* * *

Everent shook the dark keyblade lightly to rid it of the lingering particles that clung to it. He frowned and stuck it under the still running shower head before banishing it with a flick of his wrist and turning back to Soku. 

"I did warn them… and still they came at me." He shook his head in disapproval. "Is it just me or is everyone of light stubbornly hard headed." Soku shivered but made no reply, sinking to his knees in a corner of the showers and hiding behind his hair. Everent looked back at him and frowned. "Soku? Are you okay?"

Approaching the fallen silveret Everent put his arms around the littler male's form and was surprised when Soku leapt into his lap and cuddled close, uncaring of the fact they were both utterly bereft of clothing and huddled in the showers.

"Please answer me, prince. I need to know if you are aright." Everent carded his fingers through the wet strands of gleaming platinum hair as he comforted his little lover.

"I-I'm o-okay… its j-just… I m-mean… w-what you did… it meant a lot to me." Soku breathed shakily into the dark prince's neck as he struggled to keep himself under control, refusing to cry and break down.

"I promised I wouldn't let anyone touch you." He leant Soku back a little as he traced the almost faded imprint of 'property of Everent' on the smaller's skin. "And I meant it. Forever, you are mine." He pressed a kiss to Soku's forehead and lifted them both to their feet. "Now it's time to save Sora."

Soku nodded and they left the showers and got dressed hurriedly, glad to leave the place.

* * *

Cloud huffed angrily and shuffled about a pile of papers on his desk, a pile he'd been staring at angrily for some time. His mind was wandering unbelievably and he couldn't focus, his thoughts kept leading him by his libido to a certain brunet that seemed to be hounding his mind. He gave up and lent back in is chair behind his desk and blew the papers in frustration, watching them float like feathers off the front of the desk. He then realized he was going to have to go and pick them up now. Sighing he rose from his seat and moved to gather the papers, a medical note to be added to a record once they returned home. It was standard procedure but very dull and thus his mind insisted on drifting to far more entertaining topics. 

Like Leon.

Cloud sighed again as he shuffled the papers into another neat pile and placed them on the desk before leaning against it in thought. After they'd been intruded on before by Soku and Everent they had very nearly gotten caught again when Leon had tried to pick up where they'd left off. Cloud had suggested Leon go spar for a while to calm his hormones and, surprisingly, the brunet had agreed. Cloud hadn't thought much of it, thinking he could finally get some work done, but he soon realized when Leon wasn't in the room, his thoughts were on him.

"I'm acting like a lovesick girl…" Cloud pouted, a light blush staining his cheeks. He jumped as a he felt cold metal on his wrist. He whirled around, tearing his limb from the intruders grip with a gasp, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw who it was. "Vincent! You startled me!" He smiled lightly at the crimson cloaked warrior and gestured for the man to sit… which he didn't.

"How are you?" Vincent suddenly asked, breaking the silence that had begun to settle.

Cloud blinked. Vincent never wasted words and petty pleasantries such as 'hello' and 'how are you' were never uttered because if the person wasn't bleeding they were in no immediate danger or at least Vincent liked to pretend and ignore the possibility they weren't. However, after years of the dark haired mans company, Cloud was beginning to see Vincent would ask if he was truly concerned.

The blond smiled softly, "I'll be fine."

"That's not what I asked." Came the sharp reply.

Cloud turned with a pained smile on his lips, his head ducked slightly as he thought about the answer he had to give, one which was both vague yet truthful. "I'm… a little scared."

"A little? Nothings happened, right?"

Looking up a little puzzled, Cloud frowned, "No… why would it?"

"I just… have a bad feeling." Vincent sighed. They both knew Vincent had just quoted something Yuffie would scream when things looked bad and though she was always dramatic she was usually right and for Vincent to be saying it… things definitely didn't look good.

"I can handle myself."

"Not against him."

"Vincen-"

"I'm worried."

Cloud stopped and sighed, running a hand through his hair sadly. "I know you are, and I thank you for your concern but… but there's nothing we can do. We always knew this running thing was a short term fix. Sephiroth has and always will be able to find me, wherever I am."

Vincent's face set determinedly, "Then we need to run faster."

"But… I'm tired of running." Cloud murmured and Vincent's stoic expression shattered with shock.

"What are you saying?"

"I've been running for years now. I felt like I was running from the devil the entire time and I'm sickened to say it gave me a twisted pleasure every time we escaped his grasp no matter who was hurt. But here… running this way, being the man I am right now… I met another man who loves me and I love him back. I truly believe I could have a good life with him and that makes me so incredibly sad and hurts right here." Cloud touched his heart gently and squeezed his eyes closed.

Vincent stepped closer, his voice dropping to a whisper. "All the more reason to start running again, coming here was stupid anyway. I would never have brought you here if I'd known it was Sephiroth we were facing…"

"We would have ended up here anyway, our talents are invaluable. And I can't keep running because if I did I wouldn't be helping Leon, I'd be hurting him more. I can't drag him into this anymore than I can run from it, this is my fate and I should accept it."

Scarlet eyes widened, "No… you can't give up!" He reached out to the blond and gripped the slender shoulders slumped in defeat. "I won't let him win and you can't either!"

"What would be the point, Vince? I can't be responsible for anyone else being killed, I can't take the guilt and sometimes I feel as though my entire body is stained red with the blood he spilt in my name… my fate is inevitable. I can feel him now, his eyes are on me. He's watching me and I know he's sent someone for me." Cloud looked up at Vincent sadly, his eyes almost spilling the floods they held, a tear for every life he knew Sephiroth had ended in his search for him.

"Cloud… you can't just go to him… you can't…" Vincent whispered, his voice actually cracking with fear and sadness as even he couldn't hold back the emotions. He pulled Cloud close and hugged him tightly. "I can't let you… I won't be the one to tell Leon his lover is gone forever!"

Cloud hugged him back fiercely. "I'm sorry my friend… but my time was over the moment I agreed to give myself to Sephiroth all those years ago… if I go peacefully I might be able to get Sephiroth to let everyone go alive. That way Sora and Riku are reunited and Soku gets to be with Everent and everyone's okay…"

"Everyone but you and Leon…" Vincent pulled back. "Please don't do this…"

"I hav-" Cloud began.

"Looks like you were expecting us."

Cloud and Vincent turned to see four figures stood in the shadowed side of the tent. Three they recognized instantly but the fourth was so completely blended with the darkness around him it was impossible to see.

Kadaj stepped forward, "You were weren't you? Already saying your goodbyes… tut, tut… it's no good to keep Sephiroth waiting, you know."

"Yeah, meanie!" Loz chimed in childishly.

"Come along, you've been greatly missed." Yazoo teased, gesturing for Cloud to approach.

Vincent drew Cerberus in a flash and aimed the barrel at the nearest silveret, the catch clicking softly and the chain clinking in the sudden silence. "Not another step…" Vincent hissed as he shielded Cloud from view.

"Vince…" Cloud murmured.

"No, Cloud. I'm not going to say good bye that easily." The fourth figure that had yet to reveal himself began to approach, making his way towards Vincent and Cloud. "I said not another… Sora?!"

Into the light stepped Sora except it didn't appear to be Sora. The man's skin was pitch dark and his eyes shifted from piercing yellow to smoldering gold and back again depending on which way the light caught them. His hands were splayed, each finger arched down to a curved claw Vincent could relate to, Sora's ears pointed acutely and his teeth pointed like fangs as the little creature that looked to be Sora approached.

"Cloud, I-"

"That really is Sora, Vince, you can't shoot him!" Cloud snapped, already knowing that Vincent was weighing up between shooting Sora to protect Cloud and not shooting and letting Cloud leave.

Vincent bit his lip, his hand shaking a little as he raised it firmly. "I promised…"

"Vince!"

"I promised everyone I'd keep you safe!"

"Please don't shoot him, Vincent! I'm not worth it!" Cloud begged, clutching Vincent's clawed arm that didn't hold Cerberus, trying to shake Vincent's body enough to make the elder drop the gun.

Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo merely watched with intrigue at the display. The shadow Sora was creeping ever closer and Vincent's finger was tightening on the trigger, keeping the gun out of Cloud's reach so he could aim without Cloud wrecking the shot.

"Please forgive me, Cloud, Sora…" Vincent bit his lip and squeezed the trigger.

* * *

DUH DUH DUUUH! X3 please don't kill us! ALL WILL BE REVEALED!!!11!! 

Hope you enjoyed it and will review nicely, you know the only way i get the energy to keep writing is when you tell me what you thought of it XD

Akaiba and TragedyInTheMaking xxx


	12. The Battle May Be Won

Hope you like the update!!! Questions from last time, theres only really one you're all asking and that is... DUH DUH DUUUH:- DID VINCENT SHOOT SORA?!!!

Hope you enjoy

**

* * *

**

**The Battle May B****e Wn, But What About The War?**

Soku froze and gripped Everent's arm firmly mid-step. "Did you hear that?"

Everent nodded. "Gunshot. Sounds like it was from over there." The dark prince pointed to the west of the camp.

The silveret gasped, "The infirmary!"

The two broke off in a run.

* * *

Mickey jumped. "Gunfire?" 

Ansem nodded. "It would appear so."

Xikru chuckled, "Why is it I'm always called to clear up your messes?" He sighed. "I'll check it out. Catch you later!" And before anyone could say anything Xikru disappeared through the floor of the lab and all they could hear was his ringing laughter.

* * *

Vincent's mouth dropped. Sora had shimmered as the gun was pulled, the bullet flying from its chamber and keening through the air to tear through the canvas opposite and harm no one, Sora appearing beside him to tear the weapon from his human hand with sharp claws and slice him across his chest. 

True, Vincent was damn near indestructible but surprise is a human trait and one Vincent rarely experienced. He was shamed to admit, Sora surprised him.

"Vincent!" Cloud cried, about to go to his friends aid when Kadaj stopped him, appearing beside the blond and gripping his upper arm tightly.

"I don't think so, blondie. Sephiroth wants to see you now. Say 'bye-bye' to Vinny!" Kadaj giggled and pulled Cloud away.

"Vincent!" Cloud screamed as he felt himself being taken away. He stretched out his hand and felt Vincent just brush his fingers when Kadaj pulled them apart and Sora surprised them all by shoving his clawed hand into Vincent's chest and wrenching it around viciously. "VINCENT!"

Sora pulled his hand free and wiggled it, the appendage dripping with tissue, skin and blood as Vincent staggered back and hit the floor with a groan.

"Wow… what happened to you, love?"

The assembled party, Vincent not counting, turned to see who appeared to be a sixteen year old Riku walk through the canvas wall and address Sora in a kind, mildly surprised manner.

"R-Riku?!" Cloud gasped.

"No, I'm-"

Loz lunged forwards, his materia and mako enhanced body moving lightning faced as he went to attack the young silveret who dodged back out of the canvas room and then in again by floating out from the ground in a specter-like manner.

"Now that," The male who appeared to be Riku scowled, "wasn't very nice."

Kadaj shook his head, he was done with this, it was starting to give him a headache. "Leave that thing, Loz, we got what we came for. Sora, come on!"

In a flash the three silveret's, Sora and Cloud shimmered with dark energy and vanished leaving an unconscious Vincent and an intrigued Xikru who watched them go with a pondering expression as Soku and Everent burst into the tent.

Soku stared at Xikru who looked at them with a flashy smile. "D-dad?" Soku was understandably a bit shocked to see his dad stood there in what appeared to be quite sexy clothing and looked to be no more than sixteen, I mean how often can you see your dad to be around the same age as you?

"Soku, I don't think… oh my god!" Everent cried when his gaze fell upon Vincent, the crimson warrior laid in a pool of his own blood.

Soku fell to his knees, his eyes darting over Vincent's wound. He gathered the material around the hole in the elder man's chest and pressed it as tightly together as he could, pressurizing the wound.

"Everent, help me!" Soku gasped.

Doing as asked the two teens began to pressure the wound to stop the bleeding as Xikru circled them curiously, "Why not just cast cure?"

"I'm made of dark!" Everent hissed.

"I don't know how, dad… just who the hell are you?" Soku cried as he strove to save Vincent, instant panic setting in telling him his friend was going to die.

Xikru flashed a grin, "I'm you're dad's heart!"

Soku started, "X-Xikru?!"

"One and only! Er… one of two…" Xikru pulled a face then rubbed his hands together. "Okay, love, lets fix you up! Cure!" pointing his hand down the green energy pattern of healing magic leapt from Xikru's palm and enveloped Vincent's wound, re-stitching the skin and muscle tissue as good as new. "Easy!"

Soku stood up shakily, "Y-you… you were in those stories… they always swore that the stories were real but…"

Xikru pouted, "I'm hurt you thought I wasn't real but I can appreciate that hearing your dad and your dad's heart are two different things is a little hard to accept. Anyways, here I am! What do you think? I'm your dad at sixteen years old, when he was his sexiest. Though Sora would say Riku's always been sexy." Sticking his tongue out the silveret laughed, "Hopeless romantic that boy."

"'That boy' is my Papa… and he's missing." Soku informed Xikru sadly, his eyes tearing with hopelessness.

Xikru blinked, "No he's not. I saw him a moment ago. He was in shadow form which surprised me because I thought I fixed that and he was with three silvered haired men who were taking some blond guy away from that guy." Xikru pointed to Vincent.

"Cloud! P-Papa took Cloud?! Where to?!" Soku demanded.

Everent gently put a hand on Soku's shoulder, "Where else? Back to Sephiroth."

Xikru sighed heavily, "Okay, I'm the smart part of Riku and I have no clue what's going on. Can someone explain please?"

"I'd like to know too, where's Cloud?" Leon asked, entering the tent briskly, freezing by Vincent's still unconscious but intact form if a little bloodied. "What the hell happened here? Why is Cloud not here?"

"L-Leon… Sora's gone dark… according to Xikru; he appears to be under Sephiroth's control." Soku whispered softly.

"Sora was with Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo by my understanding. They came to get one thing and they got it." Everent added.

"Leon, they took Cloud."

* * *

Cloud wavered as they arrived at the destination. The second they touched solid ground Kadaj released him and he fell to his hands and knees, desperately trying to quell the pressing wooziness. He heard a throaty chuckle above him that came even closer as the figure knelt before him. 

"You never did like traveling by darkness…"

Cloud shuddered as his hair stood on end and the voice from his nightmares returned, hard. He didn't dare look up but he'd been addressed so he daren't not. Slowly and filled with fear and terror Cloud managed to lift his head and lock blue eyes with mako-green ones, electric with power that hungered so openly.

"Cloud…" Sephiroth breathed, moving closer, his hands lifting Cloud to his feet forcefully and when Cloud found he couldn't keep his body upright, Sephiroth was more than happy to hold him tightly. "I've finally got you…"

"N-not yet…" Cloud murmured, summoning all of his bravery and courage to aid him as he fought for his friends, the image of Vincent's bloodied body imprinted in his mind.

Sephiroth leant back to look at Cloud with an expression mixed with affront, curiosity and disdain. "What do you mean by that?"

"I-I c-came willingly… so I a-ask in r-return…" Cloud shuddered again, the inescapable dark aura of Sephiroth's nearness seeping over him like ice. "P-please… l-let S-Sora g-go…"

Sephiroth was silent for a moment then lifted Cloud's bowed head with a finger, pulling them flush against each other as he spoke slowly to the blond. "Are you afraid of me?" Cloud started but he had nowhere to run so his struggle was short lived and Sephiroth was surprisingly patient with him. "I asked you a question, Cloud."

"I-I…" There was nothing to be gained by lying, not only would Sephiroth not be fooled but Cloud would lose even more of his determination if he had to resort to lying. "I am…"

"And you do not love me?" Sephiroth shot back the second the last syllable left Cloud's lips. Cloud tried to look away but Sephiroth held him still, he couldn't reply so harshly so he bit his lip and refused to answer. "…I see. So, what do I stand to gain if I let Sora go?"

"..me?" Cloud offered softly.

The silveret shrugged, "I already have you." Cloud made no reply and Sephiroth allowed the blonds' head to fall in defeat. "Come," He took firm hold of Cloud's hand and began to pull him somewhere, "I have much to show you."

Cloud made no resistance as he was led, his eyes falling on Sora's statue-like form stood in the shadows of a pillar of the stone hall. Hollow and lifeless Sora awaited orders from his master and Cloud felt his heart wrench, knowing Sora's fate was all his fault and within his mind he knew the decision he had to make.

* * *

"Then what are we doing here?! We have to find him!" Leon cried, practically shaking with adrenaline as his eyes dilated and his body filled with the need to save and protect his love. 

"Leon, please-" Soku tried.

"He could be hurt! What if Sephiroth's-" Leon interrupted.

"No! Sephiroth would never hurt Cloud!" Everent cried.

"You don't know that!"

Xikru rubbed his temple agitatedly as an impending headache manifested. Making his presence known he pushed passed Everent and Soku and roughly shoved Leon. "Sit!" He roared and the shocked Leon obeyed, sitting in the empty office chair behind Cloud's desk. "Okay… enough is enough. Your bickering won't help anyone!"

The three looked ashamedly away from the silveret and were grateful for the distraction when Vincent groaned, slowly returning to the world of the living.

"Vincent!" Soku cried with delight, helping the warrior upright.

The gunman blinked blearily, "Why do I feel like shit…?"

"Sora tried to rip your heart out." Xikru supplied helpfully with a cheery grin.

"My son did WHAT?!" Leon gaped and went ignored.

Everent rolled his eyes, "Do you have to say that with a smile, Xikru?" Xikru nodded gleefully.

"Tried to… oh. Did they get Cloud?" Vincent asked softly.

Soku nodded. "We arrived too late and Kadaj took Cloud back to Sephiroth. I'm sorry Vincent." On impulse Soku hugged Vincent tightly, ignoring the way the dark haired elder stiffened at the unexpected affection. "I know you two were close, it's not your fault Cloud was taken. You did what you could."

Vincent pulled away firmly, "Soku… I tried to shoot your father to save Cloud; I don't deserve your embrace. Please, don't…"

Soku's eyes widened in shock then relaxed slowly, "But Sora's still alive… I understand the choice you must have had to make. I can't say I'm comfortable with the idea of you shooting my Papa but I forgive you."

"Thank you…" The elder said softly.

"Okay, love the tender moment there but we have to save Sora and Cloud now. I'm really only here _to_ save Sora so lets get a move on people!" Xikru clapped his hands loudly as he clambered onto the desk to attract everyone's attention.

"And your plan is?" Leon asked from the chair.

Xikru pondered a moment then pointed his finger at Everent dramatically, "You! Hot kid with an emo-angst complex! Your Sephy's kid are you not?"

Everent blinked in surprise. "Emo… angst? Sephy…? Er… yeah?"

Soku giggled at Everent's confusion and Xikru shot the little silveret a wink before looking back at Everent. "Well then, you must know where they are." Everent nodded. "So… lead the way!"

"Alright. Follow me."

Supplies weren't needed and they were soldiers taken to wandering around fully armed for various reasons, Soku for his own protection, Leon out of habit and Vincent out of comfort, so they didn't need to stop off and get anything. They crept silently out of the camp in the ever-moonlight that shone over the area, nearing the tree line and taking cover amongst the foliage.

Everent led them to a clearing he and Soku knew well and they stopped a moment to plan their attack. "I can get us right to the heart of the castle where Sephiroth is most likely to be. From there we can get to the bowels of the castle if we need to."

"And why would we need to?" Leon asked.

"If Sephiroth isn't in the throne room, he'll be below. I've only been to a small part of the foundations for my… disciplining. I know what is down there but I've never seen it so if Sephiroth is down there, we'll be playing by ear."

"Where is he likely to have Sora?" Xikru asked curiously.

"Probably close to hand. Sora's been made into his obedient servant so he'll want easy access should he need Sora."

"So… we find Sephiroth… we find Sora?" Soku surmised. Everent nodded.

"And Cloud?"

"Sephiroth has talked of nothing else than having Cloud back with him since as long as I can remember, he won't let Cloud out of his sight for a long time. We can safely assume both Sora and Cloud will be with Sephiroth at all times."

"Agrh, then we have an accord gentlemen!" Xikru declared dramatically with a little bow and an entirely over the top pirate accent.

Soku sighed, "I always knew my dad watched too much TV."

* * *

Sora could see himself moving, following after Sephiroth like an obedient dog but he could do nothing to stop himself. Trapped within his own body as another entity took over he felt himself reliving the last time he'd experienced it and dearly hoped he wouldn't get raped again. He resigned himself to watching with frequent resistances given to the entity's orders and he could feel himself slowly gaining ground as he stopped the darkness from moving to stand behind Sephiroth as the silveret spoke to Cloud and instead the shadow form stayed exactly where it was in the shadows. 

Feeling his energy ebbing away he allowed the entity to continue but he knew he was getting stronger and he knew the entity was only able to keep control so long as he was figuring out how to take control back.

Sora himself was no stronger this time than he was last time but he had another incentive this time. He knew Sephiroth intended to do harm to Soku and that thought alone was something that was able to give him inhuman strength to save his son.

* * *

Cloud felt so small and tiny as Sephiroth led him into the depths of the castle, a strong arm snaked firmly around his waist, leading him relentlessly yet not aggressively. The blond would have given anything to escape his fate and yet he knew he would never follow through with it, Vincent had already pointed out they could have kept running but Cloud knew he couldn't run forever and Sephiroth would never stop hunting him. There would be no end to Sephiroth's determination to own him and after so long, meeting everyone he had, meeting Leon and falling in love with Leon… no matter how much his heart longed to be with the brunet, Cloud resigned himself to this fate just to save Leon and the others, they meant more than himself and he only hoped Leon would see that. 

"Cloud." Sephiroth said sharply, snapping the blond from his thoughts roughly. "There's something different about you…" Cloud's eyes darted upwards to meet the mako green ones with a start as Sephiroth slowed their walk, eying him critically. "You seem as though you have just… given up. Any other time and you would have resisted me, fought with everything you had at every expense but now… you've come to me willingly, no fighting at all." Sephiroth's eyes narrowed. "I'd say I'm disappointed but I fear there's a deeper reason for your defeat than simply giving up."

Cloud bit his lip in fear but could find no reply he was sure Sephiroth would believe. Instead he looked up at the silveret in fear and alarm, unable to hide his thoughts and unable to look away. He might as well have just told Sephiroth everything as the elder was able to read every thought and every memory from the blonds' pure face as though he were reading a book.

There was a sharp smack that resounded down the hall and Cloud's neck whipped around, a painful red mark blooming across his face where Sephiroth had backhanded him. "You've fallen in love, haven't you?" The tone was warningly low, a hiss barely above a whisper as he addressed the blond he let fall from his grasp and to his knees. "Haven't you?!"

The smaller man shook with fear and felt his eyes fill with tears, flashing images of Leon's kind, smiling face looking at him with such love and compassion that he just wanted to run away and back into those strong arms that would protect him from Sephiroth. At least, in his dreams they would. Cloud would never risk Leon's life against Sephiroth's power, which was why he was in the mess he was in after all, because he was protecting Leon and the others.

"Answer me Cloud or a pained cheek won't be all you're nursing!" Sephiroth threatened, raising his fist with a promise to follow through.

Cloud shied further to the floor, falling prostrate in panic and desperation. "I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!" Cloud was screaming, shaking with panic and fear until he wasn't sure he was going to able to remain conscious for very long. "Don't be mad! Don't be mad! Please, don't be mad!"

When the corridor fell silent after the echoing screams from the fallen blond subsided to sharp, gasping breaths it was all Cloud could do to stop from just letting the unconsciousness take hold but he was too scared to even do that. He started painfully when he felt Sephiroth suddenly wrap his arms around him, pulling him close to the broad chest he was captured against and powerless to pull away from.

"You know you've been bad, don't you Cloud?" Sephiroth began softly, his hands so gentle and caring and Cloud was so terrified he was shaking against the human prison wrapped in leather he was caught within. "I know I should punish you for your disobedience but it is your first time with me in so long and you know you've done wrong… if you swear to me that you do not love that man and you love me I will not punish you." It was the only condition and Cloud felt his throat constrict and his tongue became so heavy and swollen he couldn't make a sound.

He'd already given up, why was it so hard to say he didn't love Leon? Was it because he knew he did? But… but he couldn't… not anymore. If he did, that would put Leon in danger. And decisions had already been made; there was no turning back now. Leon would forget about him soon, there would be no regrets.

"Cloud?"

"I… I… don't." Cloud murmured so quietly into the shiny, taut fabric that stretched over Sephiroth's chest. "I don't l-love him…"

The elder said nothing. It was a small victory but bit by bit Sephiroth knew he was winning and he couldn't keep the smirk from his face as he cradled Cloud against him and savored his victory, breaking Cloud this time would be much easier than the last time. Now Cloud had nothing left and yet everything to protect. He would crumble like sand…

* * *

I don't think thats as bad a cliffie as the last one, hopefully you won't try and kill me like you did last time tho. XD Tragedy says Hi btw! 

I had a strange thought as I was uploading this and adding the finishing touches (mainly the little lines) seeing as I was listening to Maneater by Nelly Furtado and I just thought it kinda somehow... fit to Soku. It a funny way not OMG that is him, cos we all know ickle Soku is NOT a maneater. But here's the list I came up with...

Soku: Maneater by Nelly Furtado (although his jaw-dropping appearance gets him into a hell of a lot of trouble, I can't help but wonder what he'd be like if he used it to his advantage...)

Everent: Love Addict by Family Force 5 (he's addicted to Soku's love)

Riku: Crashed by Daughtry (kinda fits the way he and Sora work in my fic)

Sora: Beautiful Love by The Afters (its just what Sora's love is... beautiful XD)

Leon: Right Here by Staind (he'll always be right there for Cloud 3)

Cloud: Everything You Want by Vertical Horizon (kinda how he views Leon although he's just in denial atm)

Sephiroth: I'm thinking either Pretty When You Cry by Vast (cos of how he treats Cloud) or Follow You Home by Nickleback (cos of how he pursues Cloud)

I would love if when you reviewed it you included some of your own ideas of character themes that fit with the fic X3

Akaiba and TragedyInTheMaking over and out xxxx


	13. Meanwhile

WHEEEEEEEEEEE! Seems like its been a while, huh guys? XP Well, Tragedy and I are back and we bring with us... not a continuation of the last chapter but a random interval. Hope you like it! XD Incidently, for thos of you interested I have updated my deviant (website link on my profile) and have uploaded a fari few picks from the fanfition you read before you. XP There are also in my favourites some other fanarts others have sent me, I am deeply humbled by this. ACK! I've just remembered, Tragedy, you need to see them too. I keep forgetting to tell you about them, I'll e-mail you the links sometime. Lol, maybe when i finish the next chapter XDDD.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Axel jumped as he heard the door slam; nearly dropping the glass he was holding as his little husband stormed into the room with a look that could kill roses.

"Do you know there is no way for me to get in contact with them?!" Roxas demanded the startled redhead.

Gathering his composure and setting the glass down somewhere it wouldn't be hurt, Axel turned to Roxas. "By 'them' I'm assuming you mean Sora, Riku, Soku and the rest of the crew?" A death glare confirmed his suspicions and Axel gave a sheepish laugh. "Well, you know, love, they _are_ on a different world…"

"That's not what I want to hear!" Roxas stamped his foot and scowled at the taller man. "I'll never forgive myself if something happens to any of them! And God forbid something happen to Soku! I knew letting that boy go was a bad idea!"

Axel sighed. Creeping slowly over to his lover, so as not to startle the high-strung man into a frenzy, the elder wrapped his arms around the blonds' waist and pulled him against his broad chest to which Roxas struggled admirably to be free but Axel wouldn't let go. "You know very well they had no choice in the matter. We helped Sora sneak on board so as to keep Soku safe, remember? There was no way we could have gotten Soku off that ship and you know it."

Relenting, Roxas bunched his fists in Axel's shirt and scowled at the material. "We should have gone too…"

Chuckling, the elder poked Roxas softly before kissing his forehead. "I think you're feeling way too maternal…" Roxas stiffened in Axel's hold and the redhead raised an eyebrow. "You…are? Roxas, is there something you want to tell me?"

"I-I've been thinking…"

"Oh crap, that's never a good thing..." Axel groaned.

Roxas scowled and punched him, hard. "Shut up! This is serious! I really want you to listen to me!"

"Okay… shoot."

Taking a deep breath the blond suddenly stepped forwards and Axel fell back, falling onto the sofa and Roxas falling after him and straddling his lap, hands still clutching Axel's shirt as his deep blue eyes bore into the taller man's green ones desperately. "Axel...I-I… I want to have a kid!"

It went silent and Axel found Roxas' grip on his attire tighten to a crippling point but he couldn't feel anything, just shock. Then he shook his head and placed a hand on Roxas' shoulder. He couldn't help but think he should have known this was coming. "I hate to be the one to tell you this, Roxy… but you can't have kids. You're a man."

Roxas cried out in frustration and slammed his head against Axel's chest, winding the elder. "I'm serious, Axel!" He yelled over the redhead's coughing.

"Okay, okay! I give, I give!" Axel pleaded as Roxas released his hold on his husband. "…I tell you what, Rox. I haven't really thought about it cos, I mean well it'd be awesome if we could have kids… you know… _our _kids…" Roxas blushed. "But if it's something you really want, I'd be delighted. Let's just wait until Riku, Sora and Soku are back. Then we can do it without the worry of our closest friends safety, 'kay?"

Roxas pursed his lips but smiled suddenly, kissing Axel softly. "Sounds reasonable."

* * *

Marluxia approached his wife in the garden, kissing her cheek softly to announce his presence before presenting her with a single red rose. Namine blushed lightly and smiled, taking the rose into her gentle hands and pressing it against her lips briefly as she let its scent reach her.

"Welcome home." She gave a delighted smile and set her sketchbook aside, her pencil rolling to the floor as she made room for him on the bench in the garden.

"Happy to be home. What have I missed?" Marluxia always termed work as 'missing out' on his children's childhood even though he was away while they were at school and only a few hours after they returned home.

Namine sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "Narxia's been getting into trouble again at school for his use of his memory powers. He's been getting out of doing homework by making his teachers forget about setting it."

"Clever…" Marluxia sniggered then coughed when he saw Namine's withering look. "I mean… how did they find out he was doing it?"

She glared at him. "Teachers write things down in there planners so when the teacher he'd messed with read their planner, the memory returned. He's not that apt at his power yet and it only takes a slight trigger for them to remember again." She shook her head. "But I guess I can't blame him for using them… I was very tempted to use them on Ami today…"

Marluxia's eyes widened. It didn't sound good and nobody messed with Ami, Ami was Marluxia's daughter and his princess. She always would be. His face became dark. "What happened?"

"Her boyfriend dumped her. She doesn't know why or what she's done wrong but she's completely distraught. I don't know what to do with either of them…" Namine rubbed her eyes. "I've spoken with Narxia but he doesn't want to talk to me anymore and Ami won't let anyone into her room."

The pink haired male hugged his little wife tightly and kissed her firmly. "Let me handle this one, you just stay here or do whatever it is you want to and when I'm done we can all go out for dinner, how does that sound?"

Namine smiled, "Like heaven."

Marluxia grinned before making his way into the house and upstairs to where the twin's rooms were. He paused on the landing: Narxia or Ami?

Narxia. He'd be easier to handle.

Marluxia knocked on his son's room but when he received no response only the music being played being turned up louder he opened the door regardless. Narxia was curled up on the bed, his dark pink hair fanning out behind him on the red sheets, his cobalt eyes distant and forcefully ignoring his father's presence.

Switching the music off the elder turned to the curled form on the bed. "Narxia?" Marluxia called to his son as he sat down on the bed. The dark pink hair that fanned out on the bedspread glinted from the sunlight that burst through the pulled down blind, framing the sixteen year olds form. The boy's body stiffened as he felt Marluxia sit near him. "Son, talk to me… I'm not here to lecture you, I've a pretty good idea that you've had that from both your headmaster and your mother. I just want you to talk to me." Marluxia began evenly, his fatherly role coming naturally. Sora had always commented as the twins had grown that Marluxia seemed to have been born to be a dad.

Narxia made no reply. Marluxia sighed and made to stand up. "I'm not here to pressure you, know that. I promised your mother I'd speak with you and I have, we would like to go out for dinner tonight so please… don't run off, don't try and act overly happy but don't be depressed either. Just… make an effort to be ready for six and come with us. Okay?"

As Marluxia stood to leave he barely got a step from the bed when Narxia sat up and gripped Marluxia's shirt sleeve tightly, his head bent forwards. "I… I miss him, dad…" Narxia said softly, his voice cracking with despondent frustration. "I miss Soku so much…"

Marluxia turned to his distraught son and sat back down, not minding in the slightest as Narxia pulled his arm closer and hugged it firmly. He watched as he saw silent tears slip from his sons large blue eyes and slide down his rosy cheeks to splatter onto clothes and the bed sheets. He cocked his head to the side and gave his son a sad smile. "Talk to me." Was all he needed to say.

"I miss him so much, dad… Soku and I… we're best friends… he shouldn't have gone without me… we're supposed to do everything together… you know I like, _like_ him dad!" Narxia cried with a slight blush on his cheeks. "If I couldn't go I shouldn't have let him go either! What if he doesn't come back?!"

Ah… was all Marluxia thought. The whole island was a somber and strained place since Sora, Riku and Soku had left, no one dared speak of it for fear of breaching the horrid thought that the sun, moon and stars that were what that little family embodied would never return. Sora was a light that brightened everything that the sun could never reach and Riku was a pinprick of light that seemed so small and insignificant but in fact was always there, growing and pulsing with life but never fading. Even their son, Soku, was a beautiful, constant light that no one could view without smiling. The thought of losing any of them was a sad thought for anyone. So no one spoke of it. Apparently it was all Narxia could think about.

"Son… I can't pretend war isn't dangerous, why do you think we forbade you from going when you asked? I don't even want to think of losing Soku or his parents but I won't lie to you, there is a chance that they could die out there." Narxia gasped and his eyes creased as more tears fell. Marluxia put a hand on his son's shoulder and squeezed it firmly. "But do you know what you must do? You must pray son. You don't need to be a religious person to pray. A prayer is a wish filled with love and hope and all you have to do is give all your love and hope into a pray and keep praying for Soku. Pray for him and his family to come home safely."

"A prayer?" Narxia repeated dubiously.

Marluxia nodded. "It's like wishing. But prayers have more meaning." The elder pink haired man smiled at Narxia, "Do you remember that old lady we used to live next to when you were younger?"

"Yeah…?"

"She was catholic but she used to tell me that prayers were like wishes, only prayers were heard by someone who wanted to help." Marluxia laughed suddenly. "By no means do I expect you to become a catholic boy with every intention of joining the priesthood, I'm just trying to give you hope. There's no way you can help Soku physically, so give him your hope. It might be all he needs."

Narxia thought for a moment before his face split into a smile and he wiped his eyes before launching himself at his father and hugging Marluxia tightly. "Thanks dad. I'm gonna give Soku all the hope I have."

A few moments later Marluxia stood in his daughters room asking her to talk to him and doing a similar routine as he had with Narxia, Ami caved and she spoke to her father.

"Justin dumped me." She stated nonchalantly but the red rings around her eyes told a different story.

She was clutching a tissue in her left hand as the right hand tugged on a strand of her pastel pale pink hair, her blue eyes focused on the floor as she fidgeted from foot to foot, avoiding looking at her dad, as though she was ashamed of being dumped, like it mattered to her dad that she didn't have a boyfriend. And it did matter to Marluxia, not in the way she thought though. It just meant he was liable to kill this 'Justin' boy.

"He said… he said I wasn't his type anymore. He couldn't stand being around me because my family seemed to have friends everywhere and people were constantly suffocating him with their watching and their wishes to treat me right… he said I was a good enough looking girl but I wasn't enough to make him put up with that so as to keep him around." She began to cry again. "He said I was just like those fags I call friends!" Marluxia was at her side instantly, pulling her into his hold, stoking her hair and shushing her gently. "Narxia's my brother for god sake? I don't care what orientation he is! As for Tairi she's not gay! She's just not into dating for the sake of dating; she's waiting for the right guy!"

Marluxia nodded his head, pretending to listen and follow her babble when he interrupted saying, "I'm going to fix this Justin problem of yours, don't you worry about that. As for his comments about your friends, don't let them bother you. After tonight, he will be none of your concern." He smiled brightly at her, a little too brightly in her opinion. "Get dressed for dinner, we're going out tonight!"

As he turned to leave he was forced back as her hand shot out and a rose exploded from her hand like a bullet, summoned from nothing, the needle tip of the stem tearing through the cuff of his shirt and pinning him to the doorframe. "I hate him, daddy: yes. But don't you dare think of killing him, as much as that would please me they'll know you did it, I mean, death by choking on rose petals can only be explained away once and I love you too much to see you rot in prison for killing a bastard." She walked up to him and kissed his cheek softly. "I love you, daddy, please don't kill him."

He smiled at her again, the murderous glint not gone from his eyes however. "Okay, my darling. I won't kill him; just… scare him a bit. And I'll bring Zexion to help, he'll make sure if anything goes wrong I won't get caught, how does that sound?"

"Perfect." Ami smiled at him, the murderous glint in his eyes mirrored by her own.

* * *

Demyx nearly let the fork he held fall from his hand as he heard Zexion laugh in the other room. He raised an eyebrow. His husband rarely ever laughed; whatever the cause it was at someone else's expense, Demyx sincerely hoped it wasn't at his.

Placing the last eating utensil by a clean plate Demyx fetched the pan and began to spoon out some slippery white spaghetti, folding it neatly into a bundle on each plate before getting the saucepan and placing some Bolognese sauce onto each plate as Zexion made his way into the dining room, a disturbing smile on his face.

"Who was that, Zex?" Demyx asked calmly, trying to ignore the urge his primal instincts gave him to run the hell away at the look on Zexion's face as he sat down.

Zexion sat opposite him at the little table and placed his napkin over his lap. "Oh, just Marluxia…"

Demyx froze, neatly cut fork of spaghetti half-way to his mouth as his mind put the pieces together slowly, "Did it… did it involve Ami?" Zexion twirled his food expertly and raised it calmly to his lips, chewing it slowly as he nodded. "No… Zexy, you can't!"

Zexion managed to surprise Demyx a second time as the lilac-haired man swallowed and his lips curled into a full grin. "Of course I can. I'm not the Cloaked Schemer for nothing, Demyx." He took another bite and locked eyes with Demyx. "I'll make sure we're not caught if that's what you're worried about."

Demyx scowled at him. "Of course that's what I'm worried about! There are so many things wrong with this! If you get caught you could get put in jail! What am I saying?! Of course you'll get caught, it's not exactly a secret we have these powers, is it? And the very fact we have them should be enough to tell you we should use them responsibly and for good not selfish, evil acts!" The blond said firmly, pushing back his chair and standing, making to leave when Zexion was suddenly just a step behind him, his hand firmly holding Demyx's wrist.

"It is a good act in a way, we're helping Ami. And even so, I_ never_ said I was a good person, Demyx." Zexion pushed Demyx up against the wall and pinned him there by holding the blonds' shoulders roughly. "You of all people should now how bad I am." He kissed Demyx roughly, bruising the younger man's lips harshly, biting hard enough to break skin and sucking cruelly enough to make his lips swell. "If you need a reminder, I'll be all too happy to oblige…."

Demyx whimpered and cried out as Zexion began to suck on his neck, biting like a vampire would and roughly pushing him to the floor, his lovingly cooked meal barely touched, lying forgotten on the table above them as Zexion proved to Demyx just how bad he was in the best way possible.

* * *

"I'm not hungry, mom!" Tairi cried, slamming her fist on the table, rising from her chair and storming to her room making sure to slam the door on her way.

Kairi winced at the angry sounds and shook her head as Tidus made to go after their daughter; it would do no good to rush in their now. Tairi would be likely to just explode further and Kairi would get over it, although it pained her to hear the anger and dislike in her own daughter's voice directed at her, she knew that all teenagers were like that, hell she'd been a bitch at that age.

Tidus nodded as he grudgingly acquiesced to his wife's wishes, instead clearing up the mess Tiari had made of the meal her mother had made for her. When she'd avoided dinner, Kairi hadn't pushed it but when Tiari finally came downstairs the redheaded woman begged the girl to at least eat something and had made her a small plate of snacks which Tiari had thrown on the floor. Gesturing for his wife to make herself comfortable in the front room, Tidus began to clear up.

Walking sadly up to the front room's window Kairi sighed as she looked out. It had been too long since Sora, Riku and little Soku were on the island, too long since she'd heard their cheerful voices brighten the islands. It wasn't hard to see how badly the whole island was taking it. Her own daughter seemed angry and hateful instead of her regular, hyperactive and bouncy self.

Tidus stood behind Kairi, wrapping his arms around her swollen stomach, a protective hand caressing the large bulge in which a tiny life grew. He kissed Kairi's cheek softly and hugged her close. "They'll be back. Have faith, Kai."

Kairi looked up at the sky through the window again and sighed, placing her hand over Tidus' hand on her protruding belly and sighing softly. "I know they will. They promised."

* * *

Yuffie groaned and gave an exasperated sigh as she faced the tiny woman before her who was holding an even tinier bundle of blankets in which a little pink face stared up at them with red eyes, watching them curiously.

"Why do I gotta explain it again, Shelly?" The dark haired ninja whined.

"You have failed to give me an adequate reason for us moving to Destiny Islands and I want to know why you have decided this without Vincent or my authorization or consultation." Shelke stated firmly, her blue eyes threatening to flash from blue to orange, a clear sign she was annoyed. The baby in her arms just gurgled and giggled at them.

"Sheeeeelly!" Yuffie whined. "You and I both know Vincent needs a good tan." Had Shelke been anyone than who she was she would have choked on laughter but she remained poker faced and glaring at the infuriating young woman. "And so do you! You both need to enjoy this tropical atmosphere and I refuse to let you bring up your child in that dingy apartment you two share, it's emptier than a cardboard box!"

Shelke's eyes narrowed. "It is functional. It contains food and a bed. What more do we need?"

Yuffie giggled, "Shelke, did you just make a sexual innuendo?" The amber haired girl blinked at her. "Guess not… well it was funny to me. Anyways, you can't bring a child up like THAT!" Yuffie pulled a face. "Children need constant stimulation from bright colours and interesting environments and they need sunlight to grow up healthy and strong!"

"What would you know about bringing up children?" Shelke snapped.

"I'll have you know I took care of a fair few Wutai children growing up! I know everything they need!" Yuffie grinned. "In fact, if you ever need a babysitter, you know who to call!"

"I do not need my daughter being brought up a sugar addict." Shelke sighed. "There's nothing to be done now, however. I'll leave you to move all of this wasteful furniture you purchased into the house seeing as this is all your fault. I'm going to take Shalua and map the area." Yuffie glared at her. "Or whatever it is you wish to call it."

"It's called just hanging out, Shelke! Try and be normal, it's only going to weird the locals out if you use you SND to download info on them! Try being social! And I'm counting on you to keep Shalua in one piece!" Yuffie giggled and began to do as Shelke had ordered and move furniture inside the house she had bought for Shelke, Vincent and their baby.

* * *

_Tragedy's Character Playlist: _Okay, this was soooo Akaiba's thing, but I stole it. Ha. No, she said I could. If you haven't heard of any of these bands, I would suggest you download them, they are all FANTASTIC!!! On with the music.

_Sora: _Animal I have become By: Three Days Grace I thought this was fitting where he turns into AntiForm, and Riku has to save him. I also thought that Sora would be a Quiet Drive's Version of Time after Time.

_Riku: _I love it how this song plays along with the whole Riku goes coma style and Xikru has to save him, so Comatose By: Skillet.

_Soku_ Don't shoot me, but I thought since everyone depends on Soku for light, Shine By: Aly and Aj. Yeah, I know. But he was hard to decide for!!

_Everent _I know it talks about a girl in here, but just replace that with boy and think of Soku. Tears don't fall By: Bullet for my Valentine.

_Seph _What have you done By: Within Temptation, The verses sound like his and Clouds situation.

_Cloud_ My Heroine By: Silverstein, This is directed to Seph not Leon. My Curse By: Killswitch Engage This is directed to Leon.

_Leon_ His stoicism makes it hard to decide but I think that Hello Alone By: Anberlin fits. Listen to the WHOLE song before you judge, umm k?

Death and Destruction (because peace and love ore sooo last year) Your Tragedy.

I gotta admit, Tragedy picks some good songs, they fit well. I picked mine on a whim but you gotta appreciate that she delayed the release to get these songs right, now there is dedication for u!!! Lol, give luff to TRAGEDYYYY!!!!

Akaiba and Tragedy xxx


	14. I Need You to Need Me

Whoo!! Well, this chappie is up, finally! lol, and even though she's sick, Tragedy managed to edit it! YAY FOR HER!!! 3 as for me... It's my brithday this wednesday!!! I'M SIXTEEN!!! YAY!!! Lol, or not yay, depending on whether u wanna grow up or not (i have peter pan-syndrome).

Hope you like it! xxx

**

* * *

**

**I Need You to Need Me. I'm Begging You to Beg Me.**

Mickey watched the prone form of his young friend sadly. Riku hadn't moved an inch since they'd brought him to the lab and Xikru had appeared. Any hopes Mickey had of Xikru making Riku better were dashed when it became apparent the wayward silveret had led Soku, Everent, Leon and Vincent on their own crusade to bring back Sora and now Cloud as Mickey had been informed the blond had been kidnapped right from under their noses.

Shifting in his seat he patted Riku's limp hand and sighed. It seemed the war really would be decided out of his control.

* * *

Soku stifled a cry as his footing crumbled and he began to fall head first towards the floor until Everent threw out an arm and caught him around the middle.

"Watch your step, little prince." The elder smirked.

Soku scowled at the smug look and huffed petulantly. Xikru shook his head at the antics and urged them onwards. They'd been traveling for around five hours now. They'd brought no provisions with them as Everent had said the castle wasn't that far away and indeed it wasn't, the reason it was taking so long to get inside was the amount of fussing and sheer damned luck involved in getting into the castle. Their were dark traps everywhere that only Everent could sense so everyone felt like they were walking on eggshells not to mention the abundance of animated shadows that staggered and stalked the woods surrounding the castle.

Everent had explained from the start that if they used any dark or light powers, like either of the keyblades or his own shimmering power, Sephiroth would sense it and they're cover would be blown.

Vincent held up his clawed hand and the group froze as they heard a scuffling near by. Everent cocked his head to the side as the others imitated statues, ears strained painfully to hear the sounds around them. A twig snapped barely a few feet away from them and the dark prince's eyes widened sharply.

"Everyone get under cover!" Everent hissed, an arm flying directly to Soku, pulling the silveret with him behind bushes and against the base of a tree. "Not a sound until I say so!"

Everent pulled back as he felt something nearing. Soku's grip on his shirt tightened. Lifting the head pressed against his chest he saw Soku's face was drawn in fear and tension. He leant his head against the tanned forehead, hands resting possessively on Soku's waist, his eyes holding cobalt depths in an assurance and comfort that could not be spoken.

One of the many twigs and strips of bark that littered the floor snapped underfoot. Soku bit his lip hard, a tiny bead of blood breaking the skin where he chewed on the flesh, that one was much closer, almost on top of them. The princes' tightened their hold on each other. From beyond the shielding brush surrounding them, viridian eyes watched, alive with fire, as dark soldiers patrolled past them. Soku's heart was erratic with thoughts of where their companions could be and fear for their continued hiding. Why couldn't they just go out and attack them? He knew they could take the three soldiers near them.

_Yes, we could_. Everent's voice sounded in his head, _however, that action would alert any other men of our location. I do not think the five of us, even with Xikru's unnatural power, could take the whole of darkness' might._

Soku shivered and the dark prince smirked. _You know, it gives me the creeps to hear someone else voice inside my head._

Everent shrugged. _My apologies._

_You didn't mean that._

_No, I didn't._

Soku was about to retaliate when the men left the clearing. They kept oddly still for a while longer, holding their breaths unconsciously until they breathed out with relief. The men had gone.

Emerging from their hiding place Soku nearly jumped out of his skin when Leon leapt down from the tree they'd been hiding in, landing gracefully by their side with a sheepish grin. "Dammit Leon!" Soku scolded, a hand over his chest. The brunet soldier merely chuckled as a red river of cloth descended from the sky to whirl around a space near them, securing itself to a black clothed back and settling around the familiar form of Vincent.

"That was close." The scarlet warrior observed dryly.

"Too close." Xikru murmured as he ascended from beneath the ground, brushing dirt from his shoulders.

Everent folded his arms with a huffed breath. "I guess it's safe to say Sephiroth's expecting us…"

Leon shrugged. "You expected any less?"

"Not really." The dark haired prince sighed. "We need to be very careful from now on. Come on, I know a back way into the castle."

Xikru's eyes snapped to Everent with interest. "Really?"

The prince ducked his head with a sheepish motion. "Not exactly done it or even thought of trying but it may be our only way into the castle. If Sephiroth knows we're here then there is no way we're getting in through the front gate."

They nodded and set off in agreement, slipping through trees like ghosts, using Everent's dark powers as their guide to save them from the soldiers they knew were searching for them, they came ever closer to the castle. When the tree line ended, they hung to the last few boughs to shield them from view as they took in the sight before them.

"Sephiroth's in there…" Vincent stated, his voice tainted with an indescribable emotion, lips tight with distaste.

"With Cloud." Leon added, mimicking Vincent's expression with his brow creased in hatred.

"And Sora." Xikru finished, his arms folded in a business-like manner.

There was a narrow canal leading to the castle, a curved roof growing up and over the waterway the closer to the castle it got. The towering castle looked impressive but it was also worn to the point of half being collapsed. Some walls were missing or had crumbled and the pieces of which lay like giant stepping stones down the slanted cliff side separating the castle ruins from the water. The stone was dark and gave the castle a gothic feel, added to by the gargoyles that had survived the weather and who knows what else that had been thrown at the impressive creation.

"What happened to it?" Soku asked Leon, curiously tugging on Leon's sleeve to get the elder man's attention.

Leon sighed and put a secure hand on Soku's shoulder. "Let's just say, this isn't the first time the war between Light and Dark has been brought to this world. When we thought the war was won before, we'd infiltrated Sephiroth's castle and destroyed it… or so we thought. Sephiroth has always been able to move the location of the castle. And from what Everent said about the extensive basements, it would appear we barely scratched the surface the last time, though I did have the unfortunate opportunity to see what was probably only the first room of many in which Sephiroth did his… experiments." Leon shuddered.

Vincent turned to the group. "It would appear the only way we're getting into the castle is by boat." He pointed to the edge of the forest where the brickwork of the waterway began, a short way from a canal where a few ancient looking boats were moored. "I can see a few down there. We'd better hurry, time is essential here."

As they began to go to the boats, Soku gripped Vincent's arm. The dark haired man stopped and raised an eyebrow at the prince of Light making Soku shift under the heavy gaze, "Vincent, are you sure? A-about coming with us… I mean. I mean, you're a dad now… what if you die? Shelke will be all alone and your daughter will grow up without a dad…"

The group watched Vincent closely and Soku's described situation seemed to draw from the mysterious man an emotion to the stoic face, his eyes wide with fear and shock, his jaw slack with silence but it was all they need see to know Vincent hadn't even considered that possibility. After a moment, Vincent took a deep, calming breath and shook his head. "I can't let that happen… but I swore a promise to Cloud and Shelke and every one of our old friends… I promised them I'd not let anything happen to Cloud and I have, I can't let things get worse." His face set with resolve and pursed his lips at Soku as though the little teen was his mother scolding him for a bad thing. "I have to do this."

Soku nodded slowly, a gentle smile spreading over his face. "Okay. I'm sure Shelke would be proud."

Vincent said nothing but beneath the tall collar of his red cloak he was smiling back as they descended to the boats moored loosely to the waterway's edge. Jumping into the closest Vincent and Leon began to row at the back while Xikru took up the front leaving the two princes' with nothing to do. Sitting in silence in the middle of the small boat, Vincent cut the mooring line with a flick of his sharp, clawed hand and the two elder men began to row the boat while Xikru took up steering from the front.

Everent turned to Soku as they began to move, "When all of this is over… where will that leave us?" He whispered so as not to let the others here but other than the steady dripping of water in the hollow tunnel there was no noise; the men in the boat had little else to listen to.

Soku blinked as if confused. "You think that when this is done with, it will change things? Between us, I mean."

The dark haired male squirmed under the blue eyes he loved so much. "I dunno…" He coughed then straightened. "I don't want it to… but, what I am and what you are… we're so worldly different and even though we profess to love each other, that's not going to fix everything. I… I don't want to make trouble for you." He let out a bitter laugh, "I mean, look at what I've done without even really doing anything!"

The silveret scowled and gripped Everent's arm firmly, "Don't you dare think that any of this is your fault!" Whispering, secrecy and some semblance of privacy completely forgotten Soku spoke clearly and directly, eyes ablaze with passion and sincerity as he bore his gaze into Everent's. "I won't let you take all the blame for what that bastard has done! It's all his fault and you will bare none of his shame!" Soku's eyes creased as they welled with his conviction. "I-I… I love y-you… nothing will ever change that and nothing else matters… do you understand me?!"

Everent stared back at the face of pure adoration and love that leaned into his, his own mouth slack, eyebrows raised in shock and surprise. Then his expression softened and he closed the distance between them, pressing his lips against Soku's soft ones in a chaste kiss Soku was lost in and missed when Everent broke. "I like that…" He wiped away a stray tear from Soku's cheek with the pad of his thumb. "I like that a lot. And I love you too… more than I can say…"

Leon shot a look to Vincent, his eyes dancing with mirth but the gunman remained ever impassive to the scene that had played out before them. Xikru glanced over the cuddling princes' and met Leon's gaze with a knowing nod.

Everent looked up at them unashamedly and completely unembarrassed with the little prince snuggled happily on his chest and content to stay there. "We should be arriving to a small opening in the ceiling soon, it should be just up ahead. It'll open up into one of the still stable rooms in the kitchens. Only about a third of the castle is still in use, the kitchens were abandoned after the first wave of damage done to the castle about seventy years ago. I don't think they'll be a pretty sight…"

Xikru laughed. "I think we can stand the sight of a dirty kitchen."

The dark prince flinched. "If that were all… no. They'll be a few corpses at least, the kitchens were hit with nerve gas bombs when the light side had all but given up hope almost a century ago, they pulled out all the stops to try and irradiate the darkness. Not that I can blame them, we had grown to unbelievable numbers."

Soku frowned. "Nerve gas?"

Leon winced, smoothly avoiding the question. "Is there no other way in?"

"Of course," Everent smirked, half of his face in the shadows cast by the dim light of the waterway, "But we were going for surprise attack, right? Unless you feel like battling you're way through the hordes of evil that abide here to find Sephiroth has vanished with Cloud and Sora because he knew we were coming?" Leon and Vincent glanced at each other before Leon sighed and Vincent frowned.

"Through the kitchen's it is." Vincent murmured with a displeased look to the ceiling.

* * *

Cloud watched as he was lead to the depths of the castle, Sora had stopped following a while back though Sephiroth hadn't told him to. The blond worried if the Prince's Consort of light was okay. When they came to a set of double doors, the king of darkness pushed them open and suddenly they were in a long room.

It was made of dark stone like the rest of the castle but it was so dimly lit Cloud couldn't see much but he could make out what looked to be incubators, upright and lining the room all the way down. Most had lights on inside them, filled with water with something dwelling within the blueish depths. Cloud's insides churned as, in morbid fascination, he drew away from Sephiroth, the elder man not stopping him, and walked up to the nearest incubator.

Within the liquid he saw the naked form of a little girl no older than four, how hair dark blonde floating around her softly on feathered spikes almost like a perm. She had her hands gently held together, pressed in on her, fingers against her chin with her legs folded and tucked upwards in a fetal position but the wires and cathodes attached to her on her temple, chest, wrists and ankles prevented much movement. Cloud covered his mouth in horror and staggered to the next one. It held a young teen of about fourteen with light purple hair, parted to the left and falling over his right eye heavily with a few short strands at the front angled upwards.

The blond doctor shuddered and fought the urge to wretch. This was a farm. A _human _farm. A _**dark**__ human_ farm. These were children grown for the sole purpose of death and destruction, paving the way for darkness and enveloping all worlds in it by orders of their master.

At the thought of Sephiroth Cloud whirled around to find the dark king stood directly behind him, a purely evil smirk on his face.

"W-what are these?!" Cloud gasped, though he already knew. He'd heard the rumours around the soldiers that Sephiroth was the creator of the Children of Dark. He hadn't believed it at first but with the evidence staring him blatantly in the face… he felt the urge to throw up. "You… you're a monster!"

With a resounding slap, Cloud was sent to the floor, his cheek aching with a stabbing pain where Sephiroth had struck him. He didn't even get a chance to breathe before Sephiroth was on him, mako-green eyes swirling with lust, darkness alive with desire. Cloud squirmed, pushing against the hard chest that had him pinned, gasping for air and in unwilling submission as Sephiroth began his ministrations. Actions Cloud knew too well, the soft, gentle touches accompanied by nails that tore through his skin, the teeth that bit like an animal, but the tongue that soothed the pain with hot licks…

Clothing was removed in the haze of Cloud's mind as the blond survived the only way he knew how: by shutting himself off from everything and anything. He could feel the pain but it was dulled and all he could do was lay limply like a doll as Sephiroth did as he pleased, that dark king unknowingly pushing Cloud through his breaking point.

From that moment onwards, Cloud would obey. He would obey Sephiroth's every command and he would not leave the king. He would give himself over, as much of himself as he could but he knew deep down that Leon would always own his heart. He was doing this to save Leon.

Cloud was crying but Sephiroth paid no mind, the soft cries only being interrupted once by a shrieking scream as the dark king tore into Cloud, ripping Cloud asunder in many more ways than one. His heart locked away and hid from the world as he faced his fate, Cloud clenched his fists in his final defiance, a refusal to let Sephiroth satisfy his unbidden arousal as the elder began to pump him relentlessly.

Sephiroth frowned at the defiance but shrugged it off, releasing Cloud's member and thrusting in and out hard to satisfy his own needs.

The pain was immense; Cloud had only ever felt it before when Sephiroth had tried to discipline him before he'd run away. He knew what was expected of him and this 'therapy' was a way of making sure he behaved. He knew it didn't take very long but it felt like it stretched on forever and as he lay there on the floor, his body shaking in pain and abuse, his lips firmly sealed, tears leaking down his face, all he could think of was the soft, gentle face of Leon and promised himself he'd never let Sephiroth hurt him. This was all for Leon, he couldn't screw up.

He almost laughed at the unintended pun. Sometimes laughing was the only way to stay sane.

* * *

Sora rubbed his eyes hard. He'd regained control of his body, for a little while at least.

He'd been practicing and each time he defied that darkness within him, each time he regained a little more control for a little longer. He grinned and turned a dark, clawed hand he knew was his over before him, recalling the time when he'd had all of that power currently present and Riku had been obsessed with using it for sexual acts. Though, Sora had to admit, Riku had been onto a good idea…

_Buggar_, Sora thought, as the darkness swallowed him again, his consciousness being roughly pushed down into an empty crevice of his heart, the only place the darkness couldn't touch, and the evil half took control again.

_Riku…_, Sora thought sadly with a mental sigh,_ I know you can feel this pain…_

He knew Riku could feel it because he couldn't anymore. The only reason he'd been able to start taking back control was because the pain of his light being inside the darkness, tearing away at his soul and mind, had gone a little while ago.

_Sora… I'm coming…._

Sora mentally jolted, shocked at the reply. He probed his mind out to sense if the darkness within him had heard it to but it was happily scrabbling about trying to find Sephiroth again, merging through walls like dark mist to reappear on the other side.

The brunet's consciousness smiled, I_ know you are Riku. I know you are._ He looked through his eyes as the darkness entered the basement room where it sensed Sephiroth was and Sora gasped, no noise, however, was made by the dark form. _But, Riku… I fear if you don't get here soon… Cloud will be lost…_

Sora gasped again at the scene before him and tried to shut it off but the dark entity wouldn't move, it had no understanding of such things. It only knew its master was in the room therefore that's where it should be. So it stayed to the shadows, dark skin like night merging to the wall as if he were part of the architecture, headlight eyes watching the display with an expressionless face as Sora cried out for Cloud's pain, his energy spent from taking control before so all he could do was watch.

_Riku, hurry!

* * *

_Yay! Hope you liked the chappie, we'll get the next one up as soon as possible. My birthday party was yesterday nd the day before (most people slept over cos it was so late) we all dressed up nd played loasdsa games nd my cake was HUGE! lol, sounds like a lil kiddies party but it wasn't. Not by any stretch of the imaginiaton! Lol, i'll shut up now 

Akaiba and TragedyInTheMaking xxx


	15. Shut Up and Climb, Idiot

Okies, I am sooooooooooo sorry about the delay. I just have a TONNE going on right now. My GCSE exams are coming up (REALLY improtant exams) and my mum is choking me with revision and coursework and I'm gonna die from the avalanche of work so my writing and drawing and video making has been pushed aside for a while. Fear not, however, I shall do what I can... though i don't promise much... TT

**

* * *

Shut Up and Climb, Idiot.

* * *

**

_Riku, hurry!

* * *

_

Mickey was startled out of his half-sleep when various machines Ansem had insisted upon hooking Riku up to began to flash red. The rhythmic staggered steps the heart monitor had been taking became erratic, its monotonous beats becoming incessant and overwhelming. That was about the only machine Mickey understood and was able to read as the Ansem burst into the room with a man Mickey recognized had accompanied them from Destiny Islands. By the look on the blond man's face Mickey was correct in his assumptions about Riku's state and the man also knew Riku as was apparent by the shock in his face.

"Vexen! What is Riku's state?" Ansem demanded, immediately at Riku's side.

Mickey staggered out of his seat and backed away, he wanted to help but this was not his area of expertise and it would serve Riku best if he just let the scientists handle it. The blond man, Vexen, was at the computers with a rustle of the familiar white lab coat he wore, his pale green eyes scanning the data with a fearful air.

"His blood pressure is rising!" Vexen called over the emergency blares of the machines.

Ansem swore colorfully and Mickey would have been mildly amused if Riku's body hadn't that very moment arched off the cold metal cot, the thin blankets that had been placed around him for comfort were wrung and fisted in spasming hands as the silveret's body attempted to snap itself in half, moonlight coloured hair splayed across the makeshift bed, lips apart in a silent scream, eyes rolled back in his head. Mickey gasped and tensed, fighting between running to his friend and staying out of the way.

"Blood sugar level dropping!" Vexen called.

"Mickey, help me restrain him!" Ansem shouted to the mouse king.

Dutifully Mickey ran forwards and grabbed Riku's flailing arm, wrestling it down with fearful strength he didn't know he possessed. Removing a belt with quick thinking from his waist he deftly tied down Riku's left arm as Ansem did the right. Pinning down his legs Ansem nodded in approval as Mickey gagged Riku, preventing the silveret from biting his tongue off in his fit.

"Vexen, bring me a sedative!" Ansem commanded.

The blond scientist nodded, reaching into a drawer and taking out a needle and syringe. He handed it to the older scientist who removed its protective packaging, gave it a testing squirt and gripped Riku's arm gruffly before jabbing into a bulging artery and pushing all of the drug into Riku's body.

It took a few moments to take effect but eventually Riku's blood pressure returned to normal and his heart calmed and stopped beating so violently.

Mickey almost breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed Riku's chest heaving painfully, as if the young king of light couldn't get enough air. "Ansem, his breathing…"

The elder nodded. "Vexen, bring the…"

The conversation between the two scientists faded into the background and Mickey looked at Riku brokenly. 'I am so sorry, Riku,' the mouse said inside his head, too afraid to show his regret even before his oldest friend and his assistant. 'I never meant for this to... if I'd known this would happen… I never would have asked you and your family to come with us,' Mickey admitted. Finally putting words to the guilt and regret eating him up inside.

He jumped as Vexen put a hand on Mickey's small shoulder while Ansem busied himself setting up yet another machine to monitor Riku, this one to assist the man to breathe, a mask over his mouth with a pump regulating the breaths.

The blond scientist smiled down at Mickey sadly. "Riku will be fine."

Mickey frowned, "How can you know that? Look at him… he keeps coming inches from death and its only by a miracle is he pulled from it either by his own resilience or someone else's."

Vexen's smile didn't waver but became distant as he remembered something Mickey wasn't privy to. "I won't pretend I know Riku that well, we're only acquaintances. I am not even that close to Sora but I trust that little boy with my heart every day."

"Sora's a father, not a boy…" Mickey pointed out.

"He'll always be a boy to me." Vexen patted Mickey's shoulder. "I may not know either of them very well but I know them enough to know that they aren't going to go that easily. Riku's here because he's protecting Sora, right? Well, I bet Sora's only in pain because he's protecting Riku. That means they can't die, no matter how close they come to it." Vexen began to gently urge the king to the door. "Ansem tells me you've been at Riku's side since he was brought in; I think you'll need some rest before you do anything else. You'll do no one any good by being exhausted."

Mickey twisted his face at being bossed around by someone who was under his control but he saw the wisdom in the scientist's words. "Very well, inform me if Riku's state changes any."

"Affirmative. Oh, and when you wake, your first order of business may want to be locating Soku, Merlin's been looking for the boy all day and can't find him or the dark prince anywhere."

Two teenage boys who claimed love for each other were missing; Mickey tried desperately not to imagine what they were up to and replied. "Why did Merlin want to find Soku?"

Vexen shrugged, "I think he wanted Leon actually but couldn't find him either."

Mickey's eyes widened in horror. Soku and Everent going MIA wasn't that suspicious, but Leon too? Something was up, Mickey knew it! Fleeing down the corridor, ignoring Vexen's protests that his chambers were the other way, he left the gummi ship and sprinted to Soku's tent, disregarding the little voice saying he should knock incase Soku and Everent were… in the middle of something.

It turned out he needn't have worried, the tent was empty.

Mickey fled the tent and went to Leon's, it was also empty.

A final desperate attempt to find anyone who might know where the three males were led Mickey to Vincent's tent. Vincent would know where Leon was if not the two princes. Leon was Cloud's lover, and as Cloud's best friend Vincent would know where Leon was from association.

Vincent's tent was also empty.

Mickey collapsed in a breathless heap. He had been aware that Xikru and the others had been raring to get going to bring the others back but this…

They had gone on their own! Mickey punched his fists into the ground, almost wishing he could beat the stress out. He just knew this was all Xikru's fault.

* * *

Xikru threw down the oar he was using at the front of the boat with a resounding clatter. Screeching an indignant 'Hey,' the other four males in the boat jumped with fright and a scowl trying to shush the noisy embodiment of Riku's heart.

"How dare he?!" Xikru demanded of no one, his lips forming a childish pout.

"Xikru, shut up!" Leon hissed, threatening the teen the with his oar.

"What's wrong with you?!" Everent hissed angrily, "We're supposed to be breaking into the friggin' castle here, shut up!"

Xikru stuck his tongue out childishly and jabbed a finger upwards. "This the creepy way we get into your freaky castle?"

Everent rolled is eyes and nodded, he whispered to Soku, "I didn't know your father was so… childish..."

Soku shrugged. "I guess he must have been at sixteen."

"I'll have you know, I find that offensive." Xikru scowled.

Leon pushed Xikru firmly towards the ladder. "Shut up and climb, idiot."

Everent clambered up first, Vincent keeping the boat steady on the water with his oar jammed firmly into the silt bed of the waterway; Leon gave the two teens a boost up, Xikru nimbly jumping up after them as an ancient creaking sounded hollowly in the eerily silent underground tunnel as Everent opened the hatch into the kitchens.

Hitting him like a wall the dark prince gagged, his stomach heaving and threatening to empty itself as the male hastily covered his face and turned to the others in a hushed tone and ordered, "Cover your mouths. The stench is awful."

And he was right.

The stench of rotting food and decaying flesh that became oh so clear as the Prince rose to his full height, and spied the bodies around them that by all rights should never have been there, not after seventy years to degrade away.

Vincent picked up on this too, his sense of smell thankfully protected by his heavy collar. "Why are they still here?"

Everent suppressed a gag and blinked his watering eyes, the smell so pungent it was making him teary. Soku gripped his lovers arm nervously as he did all he could to bury his nose in his sleeve. "After the attacks, my father deemed the losses we suffered… salvageable." Everent coughed out as they staggered through the expansive kitchens, stepping disgustedly over grotesquely decayed corpses, their mouths agape in horror. Soku squeezed his eyes shut and let Everent guide him, shuffling his steps to avoid standing on anything.

"Salvageable? Do I even want to know?" Leon murmured through the leather cuff of his jacket, his eyes darting around for anyone that could possibly be lurking near by, but as Everent had expected, the kitchens were abandoned.

Everent made a pained face. "You probably don't want to know but… why let the bodies rot when you can use parts? Parts you can't synthesize like you can an arm or leg. Parts like… hearts…"

Soku and Leon froze, Vincent's only perceptible reaction being his pause in breathing for a moment. Soku choked and let out a gasp. "H-he… he t-took their h-hearts?!"

"Among other things…" Everent shrugged his shoulders, revolted by the topic of discussion. "He has always been obsessed with creating the perfect army to do his biding but after that last raid…" The prince snorted in vague amusement. "You had significantly dwindled our numbers to a point where Sephiroth was terrified Light would actually win. So much so he set about creating his army that much faster that he was forced to make short cuts using whatever means necessary. That's also where he made significant mistakes. And those mistakes resulted in the 'Children of Darkness', as I've heard Prince Consort Sora refer to them as." The neared the door to let them exit the kitchens. "Finally…" The prince muttered breathlessly and swung upon the door as quickly and quietly as he could.

Shutting the door with a sigh of relief, the group took a moment to catch their breath before Leon murmured suddenly. "How do you know all of this, I can hardly imagine Sephiroth would be the type to parade his failures about like that."

"I know. He's also not the fatherly type. I was raised by a woman whom I loved as my mother and she absolutely hated Sephiroth for her imprisonment." Everent looked away a moment. "Her revenge was to raise me to be his over thrower and not as he had intended. She told me everything she knew about his failures, helped me explore every inch of the castle so that, should the need arise, I could either break out or break in."

Soku bit his lip. "If she was imprisoned here… why did she never escape?"

Everent sighed mournfully. "Until I became fourteen and fully into my dark powers Sephiroth could find me at a moments notice and Fran would never dream of leaving me behind at his clutches willingly so… she stayed until my birthday. We had planned to leave then but Sephiroth was probably aware of this fact for the next day I was informed she was dead." Rubbing his face agitatedly the dark prince looked around the dimly lit, dark stone corridor they were huddled in and took charge. "Right, we need to find Sora, Cloud, and Sephiroth."

Xikru closed his eyes for a moment and raised an eyebrow as he chewed his lip. "I think… I think I can sense Sora in the lower parts of the dungeon but I can't be sure, nor do I have a clear picture of their energy patterns without using my full power to find him, but that would alert Sephiroth."

"Well, wherever Sora is, Cloud and Sephiroth are sure to be too." Everent surmised.

Soku gently took Everent's hand in his own and the plans were made. They would carefully journey to the basements of the castle and tackle one problem (guards and or obstructing persons) at a time. Not much of a plan, granted, but it was all they had.

* * *

Cloud felt as empty as a china doll. In fact, he felt exactly like a china doll. He was lying in one of the laboratories below the castle, bare for all to see and curled up as tightly as he could without aggravating the damage inflicted upon him by Sephiroth's vindictive and sadistic 'welcome home'. Inside he felt the resolve to continue, to play the part of the perfect doll at his 'masters' side. At this moment though he wanted nothing more than to run, to flee those encircling arms, that burning touch that left him hollow. Cloud would even embrace death had Sephiroth left him with anything to be of use.

The stone floor was cold to the touch but Cloud felt nothing as he lay there, eyes vacant and dazed as he heard Sephiroth busy somewhere in the same lab, mixing chemicals and injecting his 'precious' creations, the children in tanks he had grown for his use. Every so often Cloud would feel those mako-green, heartless eyes upon him and he would wonder where in the hell it all went wrong?

When had the mighty Sephiroth, a hero of Cloud's youth, become a nightmare that would haunt him until the day he died? That leering face with the touches that never made Cloud aroused or enticed, but made him recoil and tremble with fear. When had Cloud become the center of Sephiroth's world? He had just been doing what he felt was right and saving his world from the darkness. Sephiroth was enveloping it in the dark, though making his efforts in vain. Cloud had lost friends he counted as family to save his world. He thought he had lost everything and when Sephiroth offered him salvation, he had taken it. But… why him? What was so special about a blond boy who had failed at everything? There… there was nothing special.

Cloud's dull eyes suddenly sparkled for a brief moment.

Leon believed there was…

Leon believed he was special…

Leon _loved_ him…

And there it was, the reason to continue and persevere through the pain, the humiliation and the torture: Leon.

Cloud was in love with Leon and he wouldn't let anyone harm him. He needed to hold onto that. He needed to hold that dear or he would lose sight of it… no. Cloud would never lose sight of that. Cloud loved Leon and Leon loved Cloud. He did. _They_ did…

Shaking uncontrollably and thankfully free from Sephiroth's gaze momentarily, Cloud let the tears of joy and love he had for Leon trickle down his face in rivers of salt that he knew he would cherish. He would survive this.

Jolting at a hand on his side Cloud froze, daring to look over he was shocked to see Sora laying his head sadly and comfortingly against him. Cloud didn't dare breathe for fear of what might happen, then Sora looked up sharply and it was not yellow that met his gaze but blue. Pure cobalt that rivaled his own. Sora was with him, how? Cloud didn't care! He was so grateful for the comfort of having someone so gentle that he knew would never hurt him so close that he wriggled closer without a sound lest Sephiroth discover them and the two fell asleep, Sora determinedly keeping control through the night so Cloud had the comfort he sorely needed.

_Riku, hurry, I need you now more than ever.

* * *

_

_Sora...I'm coming...

* * *

_

_Plea… se...

* * *

_

_SORA!! WAIT!!

* * *

_

Monitors went wild, flashing and beeping filled the sterile room. With the beeping of the heart monitor, Riku awoke with a scream.

_"_Sora!"

* * *

Hurray for evil cliffies!! ...no? You don't like them? You throw pointy objects at them?! EEP!!! RUN TRAGEDY!!!!!

Lol. Anyway. Hope you liked the update. The reason (if you're getting bored of it) that Cloud keeps repeating that he and Leon love each other its because he needs that reassurance or he'll go insane! NOOOESSS!!! CLOUD WE LOVE YOU!!!! Lol.

Leon: steals Cloud MAH MAN!

Akaiba: EH!! You can't steal one of the main characters!!!

Tragedy: YAH! GIMME CLOUD!!!

Cloud: Guys... shut up! //// 


	16. He Was Mine Then and He's Mine Now

Wow, long time no talk... or update in this case. ; Heh, sorry about that but nearly all my exams are over. Just one more left and I'm more than prepared for that one. So, Tragedy and I have pulled ourselves back together again to deliver you one of the much awaited penultimate chapters. LOL.

Hope you like it! xxx

* * *

**Waking Up to My Nightmare**

Kairi shot upright in bed, clutching at her swollen stomach protectively as a scream ripped itself from her lips. "SORA!"

Tidus jerked awake beside her and reached for his wife before his eyes opened. "Kai?"

She dissolved into sobs and pulled her arms around herself and her soon to be born infant. "I h-had a n-nightmare!" She hiccupped as her husband righted himself and pulled her backwards into his hold, her back against his chest as he rocked her gently. "S-Sora was dark and evil a-and Riku w-was in a c-coma!"

Tidus frowned and hushed his wife. "It was just a dream, love. It can't hurt you or them; I'm sure they're perfectly fine. Rest, love, you'll do yourself harm worrying over them like this."

* * *

Everent nodded from the shadows to the left across the corridor to the shadows on the right from which he only spied a slight glimmer of red eyes in response. As one, the pair leapt out and descended upon the two unsuspecting dark soldiers, finishing them without a moment's hesitation. They left not even a second for their prey to scream. The dark fell like the many others who had fallen at their hands, but the prince was confident these men would be the last.

Waving his keyblade away Everent gestured for the rest of their group to follow; Soku immediately scampering to the dark prince's side, Xikru practically skipping along with ease, and Leon joining Vincent who brought up the rear, constantly wary of an ambush.

"'Rent?" Soku murmured.

"Yeah, 'Ku?" The prince replied.

"When this is all over… will you come home with me?" The light prince blushed lightly, fearful of rejection and reaching for the words necessary to convey his want. "W-will you s-stay? W-with me?"

Everent's eyes widened, his heart touched by the depth of Soku's care for him. He smiled fondly and teased, "You want to ask me this _now_?"

Soku became flustered. "W-well, I-I t-thought-"

The prince suppressed a deep, rumbling laugh but grinned. "I'd love to, Soku." Turning his head back to their path and was face fell into the necessary, hard-set, determined scowl. "We're here." He turned them down another corner and they faced a black, heavy-set wooden door that bore down on them ominously.

Soku gulped and Leon rested a large hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "You could probably still leave now, you know. You don't need to do this." The brunette warrior murmured, his grandfather nature shining through.

The silveret shook his head firmly, eyes as hard as diamond. "No. I came here for Papa and I won't leave here without him." He grinned suddenly. "Plus, I want to see you confess to Cloud that you love him. His face will be a picture." Leon looked shocked for a moment but he laughed softly and shook his head. Soku was right, Cloud's face would be something to behold once those words were said.

"You're evil, you know that?" Leon chuckled.

Soku just grinned and all five of them braced themselves against the doors and heaved against it. Pushing relentlessly until the door creaked and groaned angrily but buckled under their combined strength, slowly swinging the two sides apart. Grouping together again once they were allowed inside the small collection of strange beings, both mortal and not, drew their weapons with smooth metallic sounds of swords being drawn, bright lights as keyblades were summoned and the clinking of a safety catch being released as Vincent drew his gun as well as his sword; just for good measure.

"And so we begin." Xikru murmured softly. His hands were the only ones free of weapons as he stepped confidently into the room, ahead of the others as he approached the empty throne.

Leon's eyes widened in surprise. "Xikru, get your ass back here now!" He hissed.

Xikru didn't even pause. "Not until I find-"

"Until you find who?" A curious voice inquired from the shadows behind the throne. A small form revealed themselves, creeping from the darkness until they stood in the firelight from the many torches lining the throne room walls.

Dark skin illuminated, yellow eyes alight, it was no hard task to know who it was who stood before them.

"Sora!" Xikru cried, rushing forwards when Sora let out a feral snarl at him.

"Stay back, Xikru." Vincent warned. "He's not Sora right now."

Xikru's hurt expression at the snarl he was given became a face of determination and faith. "I know who he is, Vince. This is Sora. At least, a part of him anyway. Regardless of what he is on the surface, this is my Sora. The man I fell in love with and married. The man whom I share a child with."

The creature that bared such an identical resemblance to Sora faltered, his bared teeth changing to a gasp of emotion as a voice, croaky and pained, slipped free from the black lips. "R-Ri…k-ku…" It staggered and Xikru rushed to catch it when suddenly a large, black feathered wing shot from nowhere and enveloped Sora into it, pulling the dark creature away from Xikru. With a shudder the wing pulled back and revealed not one but three figures.

"Cloud!" Leon cried, rushing forwards in shock when Vincent caught him around the waist with a heavy tug, his red eyes locked on Sephiroth who was smirking maliciously at Leon.

Dull blue eyes blinked and something sparked in the corners of Cloud's mind. "L-Leon…?" Cloud looked again and blue clashed with ice gray. "Leon!" He pressed a hand against Sephiroth's chest, weakly struggling to be free, not even caring he was naked but for a scant loincloth about his hips.

Sephiroth's eyes flashed dangerously and he shook Cloud's beaten body, making the blond cry out in agony. "This is the man to whom you gave your heart?!" The king of darkness demanded. Cloud didn't reply but his hands clasped at the leather covering Sephiroth's sides as he looked away. "Answer me, Cloud!" In rage he gripped Cloud's chin tightly, wrenching his face upwards and claiming his lips in a breathless kiss, making Cloud whimper and Leon roar in rage.

Drawing back, satisfied with the bruised lips and small trail of blood he had left on Cloud from his brutal kiss, Sephiroth thundered. "You are mine, Cloud Strife, and I will have you for eternity."

In an instant Vincent released Leon and like a berserk animal the brunet charged, the red warrior following as Sephiroth released Cloud, throwing him back to be caught at his wrists by tendrils of darkness, chaining him to the wall so Sephiroth could be sure the blond could not leave during the fight.

Everent's eyes narrowed at his father and he swept up and across the stone floor with a battle cry, throwing himself into the fray as Soku turned to his father, Xikru ahead of him, and they descended upon Sora whose darkside had control once more.

Xikru slipped past Sora as Soku raised his keyblade to attack. "No!" The solid form of Riku's heart cried out and snapped his fingers, the keyblade of light vanishing in his clenched hand as Sora's claws descended, slashing Soku across the cheek and chest. Sora scampered back a bit, out of their reach, circling them predator-like.

Soku clutched his face and grunted as Xikru rushed to him. "What the hell did you do that for?!" The prince demanded.

"I'm sorry but if you had attacked with your keyblade Sora would have been killed. Sora may be made of light, but this dark part of him is in control right now. If you use a light keyblade against it the attack will destroy them both." Xikru hurriedly explained as he hauled Soku to his feet.

"Point taken." Soku grunted and wiped the blood dripping off his chin on his slashed shirt, the blood just added to the blood already soaking his chest. They faced Sora with determined eyes. "So, what do you suggest?"

"This." Xikru gripped Soku's hand and they shimmered in the air before appearing directly behind Sora. "Grab his arms!" Soku did so; pinning Sora's clawed arms by the wrist and holding him tightly. He may have been small, but he was not weak. Plus, Light had its advantages too. Sora writhed and roared in his grasp.

On the other side of the room Sephiroth wasn't even sweating as he used his sword to deflect a bullet from Vincent's gun, the small pellet of metal ricocheting to the floor with a 'ping' that was drowned out by the twin 'clangs' of Leon and Everent's swords against Sephiroth's Mesamune.

Throwing the attacking swordsmen back Sephiroth leapt away and snapped his fingers. "Bothers! Aid me!" He cried.

The shadows that danced on the wall flickered and from them emerged three men, all with silver hair and green eyes like Sephiroth and garbed in black. They stepped forward, each readying their weapon. Kadaj drew Souba from its sheath, a satisfying 'shink' sounding as he rushed towards Everent. Yazoo clicked the safety off his gun as Loz raised his arm, his strange weapon ejecting and electric mako dancing along its length as he moved into a martial artist stance facing Leon with a grin.

"Let's play." Loz taunted, Leon snarling and nearly charging until Vincent caught him by the shoulder.

* * *

"Get Sephiroth. I can take these two puppets." The red warrior stepped between Leon and Loz and raised his sword, his gun cocked and aiming at Yazoo as they all sprang into action, Sephiroth's sadistic smirk flashing in the dark as he was pursued to the dais on which the throne sat by Leon.

Soku cried out as he felt a dark claw slice his arm and across his stomach, the dangerous limbs frantically scrabbling to get him to release the creature. "Xikru! If you have a plan, do it now!" The teen couldn't believe he was actually pinning his father so that he wasn't hurt by him. It just didn't seem real. "Xikru!" Soku cried again to try and rid himself of the confusing thoughts.

"One moment, dearheart!" Xikru said in a sing-song voice. "There! Got it!"

Soku glanced up to see Xikru swallowed by a blinding light, his hands cupped upwards as if holding something delicately near his chest. There was a soft pulse and the light shot outwards and everyone turned in shock, Leon and Sephiroth caught in a deadlock on the dais as they stared but refused to lower their weapons. As the light faded Soku nearly lost his grip on Sora as Riku collapsed to the floor in front of them, a crumpled mess clothed in a baggy vest top and shorts the medic ward had supplied him with.

"Dad!" Soku yelled in distress, caught between staying put with Sora and helping his dad.

"Riku!" Everent made to go to Riku's aid when Kadaj sliced Souba across his face, a small line appearing down his cheek before the blade was poised at his throat.

Kadaj just waited. Everent breathed heavily, his chest heaving from exertion and fear. "W-what are you waiting for?! Just do it already, dammit!" The dark prince demanded.

Kadaj stared at him with conflicted eyes. "Big brother always favored you… his test tube freak of a son…" There was bitterness but not directed at Everent. "I'm so sick of this…" Kadaj shuddered and lowered his blade. "I'm so sick of all of this…" Throwing Souba to the floor Everent paused a moment to stare at his rather young uncle before rushing to Riku.

"Riku! Are you okay?!" Everent asked, rolling the limp man over and checking his pulse.

Riku grunted. "S-Sora… where's S-Sora?" Shaking like he was frozen Everent helped the king of light up, supporting him.

"Riku… Sora's not… h-he's…" Everent gave up on explaining and just pointed over to Soku where Sora stood still valiantly thrashing in his son's hold. "He's dark now… we don't know what to do but it looks like Xikru thought you would."

* * *

Leon brought his blade upwards, wrenching with all his might until Sephiroth was forced back. With a cry Leon was on him in an instant, blind rage fuelling his honed skills with just enough fury to retain technique with a balance of brute power.

"How dare you take Cloud?! He's not something you can just take like he's a possession!" Leon snarled, eyes wide with anger.

Sephiroth was only overpowered for a moment before the mastery of years shone through and he battled Leon back until Leon was against the arm of the stone throne, his precarious position threatening to topple him over the arm and at Sephiroth's mercy. "He gave himself to me years ago; he was mine then and will be mine forever!"

An outcry of disgust and Leon slashed across Sephiroth's chest. "Cloud-" Slash. "-is-" Another slash. "-not-" The sword Leon swung was pulled behind his head and thrust down. "-a toy!"

This persisted for a good while, Leon's sword matching Sephiroth's thrust for thrust, blocking each attack and parrying with one of his own. The clashing of metal sounded heavy in their eardrums, a heavy, loud pounding backed by the distant sounds of the others fighting. Sparks danced along the lengths of their weapons, a testament to their strength as Leon began to show the first signs of waning, sweat sheening him like water.

Cloud cracked his eyes open with extreme effort, his body draped over the wall and aching all over from activities he knew would leave him dirty forever. The first sight to greet him was the awesome scene of Sephiroth and Leon battling like feral dogs, their superior skills forging the blade's they swung as an extension of themselves as they fought. And even Cloud could see Leon tiring. Wanting to cry out to him but unwilling to distract him Cloud struggled weakly against his bonds before resigning himself to a front row seat to the titan of a clash.

* * *

Vincent was faring well against the two brothers, their skills great but no where near his level of ability. Slamming his foot down on Loz' armguard of an electrical weapon he vaulted over it to dodge the bullets fired at him only to fire several rounds in return.

Landing gracefully Vincent was surprised when he heard another voice add to their fray. "Brothers! Stop!"

Instantly the two brothers froze at the sound of their third bother's voice. Ever the concerned siblings Yazoo and Loz abandoned their fight with Vincent to rush to Kadaj who was staggering towards them in distress. "What is wrong, Kadaj? Are you hurt?" Yazoo asked softly, his gun resting on his shoulder in one hand as the other tilted Kadaj's face left to right critically.

"What's up, brother?" Loz chipped in.

Kadaj brushed off Yazoo's hand. "I'm… tired. I don't want to fight anymore." He took a labouredly breath. "Big brother doesn't love us and we are stuck here in darkness… I don't like it. I'm tired of it all." Leaning into Yazoo the elder wrapped his arms around Kadaj. "I want to go somewhere… anywhere else. Just… away from here."

"Anything you want, Kadaj." Yazoo promised, kissing the smaller brother's head fondly as Loz joined in their hug.

Presuming their fight over and thoroughly confused from what he'd witnessed Vincent slipped away and went over to Leon and Sephiroth.

* * *

Everent allowed Riku to stand unaided and nearly rushed him to the floor as he saw the man begin to approach Sora. Soku cried out and Everent went instead to help his lover, each pinning and arm back as Riku raised a pale skinned hand to touch Sora's darkened skin.

"I know you're in there, Sky. I could hear you calling to me." Riku murmured as if in a trance.

Sora's form seemed to flicker for a moment and Riku's head swam with the amount of energy Sora unknowingly stole from him to try and surface from the darkness. "R-Rik-ku… l-lov-ve y-you…"

The elder man smiled and patted Sora's head. "I know you do…" Inching forwards Riku pressed his lips to Sora's gently, their mouths touching in a chaste kiss as Sora lurched free of his cage within himself, Riku's proximity providing him with the strength necessary to take over. The light illuminated them and Soku and Everent were thrown back, Soku landing heavily onto Everent as the light wrapped around Sora and Riku, bathing them in pure light and goodness. The darkness slipping back into the furthest recess of Sora's mind and heart the light faded and the younger of the two men was swept into a bone crushing hug, the two revitalized entities of light overjoyed at being together again.

Groaning, Everent sat up and felt blood on his hand. Looking down he saw his hand was resting on Soku's stomach. "Soku…?" His eyes widened. "Soku! Goddammit, you idiot, wake up now!" When all he received was a groan he wriggled out from under Soku, cradling the little silver haired teen in his arms.

"Calm down… Everent." Soku grunted as he rubbed his aching head. "It's just a scratch. I'm fine."

Everent flicked the younger male's nose earning a yelp of indignation. "Dammit, Soku! Don't do that! I was so worried!"

Vincent slipped up to the dais, pulling out his sword from its sheath as he neared Cloud. He began to cut the weakened blond down, catching him easily as the blond was freed.

"V-Vince… ng!" Panic entered his voice. "L-Leon!!"

The taller man shushed him gently. "He's fighting Sephiroth." The two turned, Cloud scrabbling at the material over the man's chest as his weak legs refused to support him. They watched, Sora, Riku, Everent and Soku joining them as they stared, unable to engage as they two fought so furiously, and completely in awe of the epic battle.

And then… Leon faltered due to fatigue.

Cloud's breath caught in his throat as he saw Leon's weapon hesitate. He pulled free of Vincent, staggering forward, arm outstretched as if trying desperately to stop what he saw coming.

And true to his prediction Sephiroth saw the momentary weakness, his eyes lighting and sword deftly knocking Leon's aside and pulling back before sliding home with a sickening crunch.

"LEON!" Cloud screamed, falling to his knees.

Sephiroth pulled his blade free and took off. In a flash Everent was off in pursuit, Soku racing after his lover.

"Soku! No!" Sora cried out, making to go after his son.

Suddenly the whole castle shook. Vincent groaned and Sora and Riku looked at him curiously. "I had been wondering why we'd not had to face many guards… now I know why." They nodded for him to continue. "Sephiroth obviously planned to bring down the castle if we somehow managed to win." He laughed at their fortune. "Which we somehow managed…"

"No confidence in us?" Riku demanded.

"On the contrary, I just know how good a fighter Sephiroth is."

The castle shuddered again. "Oh, we gotta go!" Sora cried.

In mutual agreement they moved over to Cloud and Leon.

* * *

Cloud clawed his way over the floor as Sephiroth left, his fingers pulling his beaten body over the cold stone to Leon's heaving form, his chest shaking erratically as the hole in his gut made it painful to breathe.

Nearing the elder's side Cloud shakily touched his face. "L-Leon…"

Ice blue eyes looked in cobalt and Cloud began to cry, panic and fear setting in. "D-don't… c-cry… C-Cloud…" Leon gasped between breaths.

The request had the opposite effect and Cloud began to run his hands over Leon's body, desperate to try and remember something from his medical training, anything that would help Leon but his mind drew a blank, only the realization that he could lose Leon setting in. "N-no! L-Leon, y-you c-can't!" He bowed his head in sorrow. "I-I l-love y-you! D-don't l-leave m-me!"

The elder only gave a sad smile. "It's… o-okay… b-baby… I'm… n-not… i-in… p-pain… a-at… a-all…"

Cloud let out another distressed sound. "Y-you liar! Bastard! Stay w-with me!"

Sora, Riku and Vincent came to their sides, each wondering what they should do when a ghostly figure appeared before them, his form shaped from the knees up and a misty cloud beneath. They stared, Cloud and Leon's attention firmly fixed on each other.

"Z-Zack?!" Vincent gasped.

"Yo, Red!" Zack grinned. His spiky hair bouncing as he winked and saluted to the red garbed warrior.

"Who are you?" Sora asked as Leon grunted in pain, Cloud whimpering at his helplessness, oblivious of Zack's presence.

"I'm a friend of Cloud's."

"Fiancé." Vincent corrected.

"Then I died." Zack countered. Changing focus he moved closer as the castle gave another shudder and the ceiling cracked, mortar, brick and stone beginning to fall. "Hold hands; make sure everyone is holding everyone else."

Cloud's head snapped up. "Zack?!" Only just aware of Zack.

"Hey, Spiky." The dark haired man grinned. "You're heads as like a chocobo's as ever, I see." With a small laugh Zack touched an ethereal hand to Cloud's shoulder. "It's okay for you to love him, you know." Zack gestured to Leon. "I will never begrudge you your happiness with him." Cloud nodded and Zack, seeing everyone was ready, squeezed Cloud's shoulder and they vanished in a flash of white as the ceiling fully caved in.

* * *

Soku and Everent followed after Sephiroth, their breath the only sound aside from three sets of footsteps. Everent caught hold of Soku's hand mid-run and squeezed it tightly. "This is it, 'Ku. We get rid of him and all our nightmares go away."

The younger nodded. "We can go home."

"As a family."

They stopped before the door Sephiroth had escaped down and took a deep breath. Soku nodded and Everent braced his hand against it and opened it.

* * *

LOL, evil cliffie, we know. XD

You'll be pleased to know I have begun work on the next chapter and there should be a couple more, maybe one, two at the most, to finish the fight with darkness, another to decide the conclusion and a final one for their homecoming. XD Now you know at least some of them make it home... yes, I'm evil, now you're going to be worrying about who, if anyone, is going to die!!

Akaiba and Tragedy xxxx


	17. Stronger, We Will Rise Up Again

Sorry about the delay, Tragedy recently came back from a concert (she told me to apologise to you guys) and I fell ill like the day she e-mailed it. Doped up on painkillers and about to play DMC4 to drive my sis insane i figured I should post this. Depending on how long it takes me to get better depends on when the next one is so enjoy it!

Hope you like it, sorry again! X3

* * *

**Stronger, We will rise up again.**

Mickey jumped as he was halted in his frantic dash to the infirmary. Having been informed of Riku's disappearance, he rushed to the care center in search of the Key Blade Wielder. Just as he reached to open the doors, they exploded into outline of blinding white light. Shielding his eyes he heard Ansem cry out for Vexen to stay back.

As the light began to dim, Mickey made no hesitations about rushing in. His jaw dropped as he saw Leon, Cloud, Sora, Riku, Vincent and a ghostly figure he didn't recognize standing and lying on the polished white floors. After a moment of stunned silence, Ansem was the first to respond. "Vexen! Leon is injured, help me lift him onto the table and then go and fetch Merlin from the outside medical tent."

Vexen nodded but their movements and noises shattered the shocked atmosphere that had descended and like a light to gunpowder the room exploded into a frenzy.

"Cloud needs help too!" Vincent shouted.

"C-Cloud… f-first!" Leon wheezed, his voice nearly drowned out by Sora's scream.

"WHERE'S MY BABY?!" Sora demanded. Everyone froze, Leon deposited on the table, Vincent helping Cloud onto another, Vexen half-way out the door and Ansem poised over Leon with a cloth to cleanse his wounds. Sora screamed again. "SOKU! SOKU'S GONE!!" Rounding on his husband he beat his fists against Riku's chest weakly, trying to aviod the embrace his husband had him in. "Bring him back… or take me there… Riku! Soku needs us!!"

Mickey gasped. "H-he's still at the c-castle?!"

Vincent nodded darkly. "He and Everent decided to go after Sephiroth as the castle began to collapse around us." Pointing to the idly floating and mostly forgotten ghost Vincent added. "Zack, for some reason or another, appeared, god knows how, and saved us."

"Yo." Zack saluted lazily and winked.

Sora turned to him. "Take me back, or please, bring them both back to us."

Zack sighed heavily, and looked away. Hating the pain in Sora's eyes almost as much as he hated to break the forthcoming news. "I… I can't."

"Why not?!" More than a few voices in the room cried.

"Easy guys, I really wish I could but I've meddled enough already." Zack looked at Cloud. "I made a promise when I died that I wouldn't let anything happen to Cloud. He was my fiancé, after all. Even though its well past the time for moving on, I had to keep my promise." He touched a translucent hand to Cloud's arm gently then grinned. "Saving you lot was a bonus because Cloud would have had my head otherwise. Plus, I've been informed by a higher force that if I meddle any further I'm gonna be severely punished."

"'Higher force'?" Vincent quirked an eyebrow.

"Aerith."

"Ah." The gunman smirked beneath his cloak.

Sora stomped his foot loudly. "This is getting us nowhere! I want my- ungh… m-my… S-Soku…" With a shudder Sora began to sway in place before Riku stepped forward and caught him, his worn body not easily accommodating Sora's weight. Everybody gazed at the couple with a look of utmost sympathy. Holding Sora on the floor, Riku closed his eyes. This had to be over soon, and he had to get his son back, for him and Sora. Neither one of them could take much more.

Ansem shook his head. "Seems there's two more for treatment." Vincent set about helping Riku and Sora onto a table. Sora still clinging to Riku for all he was worth, there was no way to separate the melancholy lovers.

Zack moved over the red-eyed man. "Vin… I would help if I could."

"You've done enough." Vincent calmly said, his voice soft as he glanced up to his old acquaintance's face. "You should probably get back. I'll tell Cloud you stopped by to save him again."

"Heh, thanks." Zack frowned then smiled. "Make sure… make sure he knows."

"Knows what?"

"That I don't want him to be sad anymore. I love him and that will never change but I know he will be happy again with Leon. Leon loves him too and, well… Leon isn't dead." Zack sighed. "See ya, Vin." And with that he faded away like smoke on the wind.

Mickey took a shaky breath to try and calm himself. "Life always this hectic for you?"

Vincent shrugged. "Only with him." He nodded to Cloud who'd fallen unconscious on his table.

* * *

The door opened easily under Everent's hand. He felt Soku tense at his side, but knew they were both ready to finally finish this. Stepping forward, Everent began to get flashbacks of all the times in his life that he had been down this same route for his 'punishments'.

Sensing his lover's discomfort Soku pulled closer and touched his shoulder with his free hand lightly, offering what comfort he could. The castle shook again.

"What's that, 'Rent?" Soku asked.

"Sephiroth's collapsing the castle. Self-destruct mechanism he built into it after he realized it was difficult to flush Soldiers of Light from the castle once they were on the inside." The dark prince shook his head. "No doubt he is trying to kill us."

Soku laughed without amusement. "Like he wasn't before…"

The elder shrugged. "Well, we're safe in the basement levels. His experiments are conducted down here, there's no way he'd risk damaging them. The explosions and collapses will probably only effect the above ground floors."

"Oh goody…"

Ignoring the sarcasm Everent led them further downwards.

"Hey… Everent, how do we know the others are okay?" Soku asked worriedly.

"It's okay 'Ku. I felt them leave a while ago, they're safe. It's just us now." Everent gave the soft appendage in his hold a tight squeeze. "You know… you didn't have to follow me. This is my fight anyway, he's my father."

Soku frowned. "He's everyone's fight. After everything that he's done… all the pain… all the suffering…" The silveret shook his head sadly, his long strands flowing about him like a curtain of moonlight. "Everyone has a fight they feel they need to end with him."

The elder grinned humorlessly; it was almost frightening with its purely dark curling of lips and baring of teeth. "I guess I'm just lucky we got here first."

Soku said nothing

Soon they neared three doors. Everent paused. "That one," He pointed to the left hand one. "That one leads to an empty room that Sephiroth and my uncles used to discipline me in. So we needn't bother with that one." He moved over to the center one. "This one I think…" Trying the handle he found it swung open effortlessly and they entered warily, they're hands still firmly laced. "There's a reason I don't know what's done here, Soku. Sephiroth promised me a fate worse than death if I dared enter. Be on your guard."

Not knowing whether to feel comforted by Everent's voice or offended by the words that suggested Everent didn't think he could take care of himself Soku just kept silent, body alert, as they descended the last step of the winding tunnel-like staircase. The room opened out wide into a large laboratory lined with tall glass columns filled with pulsating blue fluid, murky at first but as they approached Soku saw the slumbering face of a child. He clamped a hand over his mouth to silence his cry of shock but couldn't remove his gaze. The child was male, evidenced by his naked form, but there was something incredibly familiar about him… he looked no more than seven and had unruly, spiky hair a pale red colour not yet pink. His eyes were not closed but half-lidded as if he was dazed and from beneath his heavy lids Soku saw a blue eye and a green eye blankly looking downwards but seeing nothing.

"Do you recongise that monster, _prince_?" A hissed inquiry came from near his ear making Soku start and stagger backwards. Slamming into one of the many worktables, test tubes filled no doubt with genetic material and unidentifiable substances fell to the floor where they shattered over Soku's shoes and the cement flooring. The whisper ran through his hair before drawing back as a black mist, manifesting regally as the King of Dark. "Well?"

"Sephiroth!" Everent roared, stepping between the King and his love.

The man appraised him before snorting in disgust, turning his eyes once more to Soku, green glinting almost predatorily. Everent didn't like that look.

Soku looked between them for a moment but after sensing Everent wasn't about to move or lower his gaze he decided he might as well play along to Sephiroth's game. He reluctantly eyed the child, studying him carefully. "I do recognize him, but I have never met him."

Sephiroth nodded almost imperceptibly. "No, you have not. You have only met his halves, the two pieces that made him."

The prince of Light's eyes widened in shock. "N-no… no way… Axel?! A-and R-Roxas?!" He gasped and stepped towards the tank shakily, his unsteady fingers brushing against the tank as he reached out to touch the ivory skin he knew Axel complained about burning easily. Soku's eyes widened further as he suddenly staggered to the tank next to the first one. This one was also male and looked about his age, light purple hair with a familiar hairstyle used to hide half of ones face. "Zexion…" Soku croaked, his eyes falling on the slight glimpse of bright sky blue beneath the lax but not shut eyes. "..a-and D-Demyx…"

Everent kept his eyes firmly fixed on Sephiroth as he resisted the instinct to turn and comfort his distraught lover. Soku rushed about the lab studying each tank's content, Sephiroth's darkly amused eyes never leaving that of the little prince's form.

"Fuck!" Soku cursed loudly as he slammed a hand against a work table. "You've mixed up every fucking child of darkness' DNA in every possible way."

"Almost." Sephiroth admitted. "I have tried at any rate. A few proved to be… _unwilling _to meld. There were a few freakish disasters but these are the successes." Everent could sense a hint of triumph in his voice.

"'F-freakish'…? D-disasters?" Soku hesitated to ask.

The king shrugged. "They would reach a developing stage and then the chromosomes in each cell would deteriorate and tear themselves apart. Some had even reached sentient stage before termination-"

"'Termination'?! You psychopath!" Everent snarled, breaking his silence with barely suppressed rage.

"Some may say, yes." Sephiroth admitted.

"How many are there?" Soku asked softly, eyes on the floor.

"Thirteen. Same as last time. Each one branded with their number on their arm." Sephiroth grinned at the disgust Everent openly displayed towards him. "But now on to real matters. You two are foolish enough to come down here for a chat? No… you wish to be heroes and kill me, correct?" Without waiting for a response he drew Mesamune from darkness as Everent drew his dark keyblade, Soku producing his light one as the two princes faced the king defiantly. "So fight me…"

* * *

"FUCK YOU!" Cloud roared at the old wizard stood over him.

Merlin's eyes narrowed sharply. "Now really, Mr.Strife, there is no need for that language."

Sora wrestled against his bindings on the bed along side Cloud's. "I agree with him! Just let us go, dammit!" He gave another futile jerk and snarled. "My son and Everent are in danger, just let us go!"

Merlin folded his arms as Ansem came in, curiously looking between the two uncooperative patients and the wizard. Merlin huffed. "Look here, Mickey and Riku are taking the entire army up to that castle and they are going to get them back-"

"What about the children?!" Cloud screamed. "The kids Sephiroth's fucking _grown_ in his basement! They're alive and are gonna die if you don't get them too!" Cloud writhed and shrieked.

Ansem stared. "C-Children? Like the children of darkness?"

Sora panted from his struggling but nodded. "Exactly like them. They're made _from_ them."

Merlin and Ansem shared a look before Merlin nodded and vanished with a distinct 'pop'. Ansem sat down at his computer and began to type, nonchalantly adding to his prisoners, "Merlin will go and inform Riku and Mickey of the children but you two shall not move from your beds until you have been treated and are healed."

Cloud and Sora threw their head backs and screamed profanity at the old man until he grew tired of their voices and injected them with some mild sleeping drugs. If not for them to calm down and rest then at least to leave him alone for a while, being around them was giving him a headache.

* * *

Mickey nodded to Merlin as the wizard left with orders to bring Vexen, Ansem's assistant, to him at once. Ansem may be other wise preoccupied forcibly caring for Sora and Cloud but they needed someone who would know how to best handle the children once they were inside. Riku turned from staring at the tree line of the forest and met Mickey's gaze.

"Are you sure you are well enough to do this?" Mickey asked for the umpteenth time.

The King of Light sighed. "Yes, I'm sure. I feel fine… fine enough to fight. I need my son back." He paced agitatedly. "When Vexen arrives, we leave. Right?" Mickey nodded. "Good, otherwise I'll storm that castle on my own."

Ignoring the irrational words of the concerned father, Mickey surveyed the men gathering before them. They had suffered grave losses. Of the thousands of men that had come there were only a few hundred left. Soldiers lost to the plain of darkness but their hearts swallowed by light. Two figures approaching caught their attention.

Vincent and Vexen stopped before them, the dark haired man nodding to Riku. "I've managed to convince Leon to stay put for now."

Riku grinned. "And how did you manage that?"

"A few choice words, a rope, and a sleeping pill." The warrior replied his tone dead-pan, face emotionless. For all Riku knew Vincent really did have Leon tied up and knocked out in the infirmary somewhere.

The King of Light laughed and shook his head. "I do not want to be you when he comes round." Vincent shrugged and Mickey finished speaking with Vexen.

"Riku, Vincent, you two are to keep Vexen safe and alive until we reach the castle." The mentioned men nodded. The mouse king turned to the assembled men and cried out, "Men, March!"

A slightly deranged part of his brain that Riku put down to being tired suddenly chimed up singing in an annoying tune 'M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E, Mickey Mouse!' and Riku shuddered.

* * *

Soku threw himself into a roll, his blade making a scratching noise that keened through the air as it scraped the stone floor. Sephiroth's blade just missing his head by a hairsbreadth. Everent leapt forwards as Soku leapt back and the two danced off one another, their moves lucid and fluid just as it had been the first time they danced with swords. Only this time they were together as one and fighting another rather than each other.

"_Ready to dance?"_

Everent's voice sounded in Soku's head as the prince of light was thrust away from Sephiroth by a forceful parry, Everent deftly catching his wrist and tugging in a 'follow me' gesture as they evaded the snickering blade.

Soku locked his blue eyes with Everent's smoldering teal and replied, _"Lead the way."_

Everent grinned.

Linking his arm with the silveret's Everent swung Soku up and then released, Soku setting his feet against one another to slam into Sephiroth when suddenly his feet parted and he slammed his keyblade downwards as he vaulted higher. Expecting Sephiroth to follow Soku's strange movements rather than his own the dark prince darted forwards, sword readied, and drove the blade home with aplomb, wrenching it sideways and up for added pain.

Sephiroth grunted and staggered a bit, his motions sluggish as Soku stopped and stared, registering the fake heavy breathing as Sephiroth's lips twisted into a sneer, Mesamune lifted from its lax grip and twirled expertly before being thrust at Everent.

Soku's world narrowed to one person as the blade sliced clean through Everent's chest, jutting from him in a purely unnatural way that made his lungs fail, breathing out of the question, as blood seeped out instantly. Everent stared at the sword and gasped, choking as it was pulled just as hard from him, Sephiroth's triumphant face all he could see.

"You should have known better than to challenge me, runt. I _created_ you, I _own_ you."

Soku shivered as something began to sweep over him, swallowing him whole. It felt cold but not uncomfortably so, it seemed to take his whole being and wrap itself around it. He tried to cry out but couldn't, Sephiroth didn't even notice as he taunted Everent's beaten form, teal eyes staring up at him in shock.

"_Now's our chance! Soku! Run him through!"_

"_E-Everent?! I-you! I- no!!"_ Soku babbled incoherently as he heard Everent's voice within him.

"_Together, love! We'll do this together, don't worry about me."_ Still holding his sword Soku felt himself lift it but it was not him who commanded his arm up. Everent was there inside him helping him do it. _"Together we will finish this."_

"To… together…" Soku murmured. Sephiroth didn't even have a chance to turn around as his previous assumption that Soku wasn't a concern proved incorrect. "Together. Together! TOGETHER!" The keyblade of light pulled upwards and aimed down. Soku with Everent lifting him leapt into the air and screamed as he came crashing down onto Sephiroth, keyblade firmly embedded in Sephiroth's chest alongside the dark keyblade that had done no damage.

As if turned to sand, Sephiroth cried out as dark tendrils of black matter tore from him, his image fading like the grains in an hourglass. He cried out and made to lunge for Soku but the prince stood steadfast and Sephiroth found moving with the intent to kill while his existence was being undone very difficult, staggering a moment before collapsing to the floor.

Once the King had faded the castle rumbled but neither noticed it as Everent's energy all but left him, pulling away from Soku's mind and returning to his own. Soku's knees gave out and the prince fell to the floor unconscious. Achingly slowly Everent scraped his way over to Soku and then fell unconscious too, joining Soku in blissful darkness, curled up against his side as the castle shuddered again. The basement might be safe from damage but was there a way out, or would anyone find them to get them out? Looking at his love one last time, he worried not of the future and joined his lover in the world of dreams.

Don't worry, it isn't going to be that easy! Hahaha, look at me saying its not gonna be that easy when the two main characters could well be trapped and Everent could die... heh, ignore me. I got an intriguing notion from YaoiFanGirl101 (i think) and she suggested that after this (yes, she wants to continue. don't know where or why seeing as we're running out of plot as it is) thatthe story continue but focusing on the kids. I don't think that really counts as fanfiction and I am dubious anyone would read. Even if you do want it though, I still may not do it if there's not enough ideas plus I want to write different stories.

Anyway, hope you liked it and please Review. I know I've got 75 but divide 75 by 17 and you get 4.4 (rounded). That's 4.4 reviews a chapter :( FEED MEH REVIEWS!! I need to know if where I'm going with this is good! Plus it motivate me to write faster. Not bribing you... just leaving the statement there and running away with Nero and Dante (Devil May Cry 4 characters for those who don't know).

See you later! Love, TragedyInTheMaking and Akaiba xxxx


	18. Together We Fell the Beast

I cannot say I am sorry enough. So much of RL got in the way then there was no inspiration and... I AM SO SORRY!!! We were almost at the end too!! I have left his on a cliffie for nearly a year and I am so digusted with myself for not finishing it i am determined to finish it. Only about one more one more chapter left... isn't this so sad? like the end of an era. Though I bet those of you who read this will be glad seeing as I've been so horrid and left it like this.

Incidently, if Tragedy is reading this please tell me you're alive! I've been trying to contact you to no success so this chapter is un-beta'd and will be riddled with mistakes but please try to make sense of it.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Riku cocked his head to the side, probing out with his still new to him powers of light, trying to sense any forces of darkness in the area. He frowned, he could sense nothing but the other soldiers around him and a vague darkness but that was from the landscape that was forged of darkness, like background radiation.

Vincent glanced at Riku who shook his head and they continued forwards, Vexen safely moving between them.

Still not trusting the lack of dark activity around them Riku whispered to Vexen, "So, what do you know about these children Sora and Cloud mentioned."

"Nothing about what they know but I am familiar with genetic experimentation and from the knowledge that these are from Sephiroth whose work I am also familiar with then I can presume much." Vexen whispered back. "When Sephiroth finds something that works then he likes to exhaust the resource until nothing more can come from it. You are also aware that not long ago he created the thirteen children now named the Children of Darkness, correct?"

"Yes… but I don't see-" Riku began.

Vincent's eyes had widened in an uncharacteristic display of horror. "You mean he's-"

"Most likely. It is Sephiroth's most probable direction of use for the DNA of his successful creations. No doubt he has manipulated the already unstable DNA further and combined them to create hybrids and more children." Vexen sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"More… children?" Riku said dazedly. "That fucker…"

Suddenly the sky rumbled and the castle ruin they neared shook violently, its remains beginning to crumble further. The bleak sky became pitch black; clouds of equally dark material thundered across the sky, broiling like molten tar. The land trembled with something and began to creak and crack beneath their feet.

"Shit… this can't be good." Riku muttered and broke into a run, Vexen and Vincent following him with a similar suspicion fueling their pounding footsteps.

"This land is bound to Sephiroth!" Vexen yelled at the other suddenly.

"What the heck does that mean?" Riku demanded, throwing an arm out in time to shove a low hanging branch out of the way before it took off his face.

"It means-" Vincent yelled before ducking under the same branch as it swung back to take him down instead. "-that the land is responding to Sephiroth."

"'Responding'?! It's gone psycho!" Riku screamed. His face faltered before creaking out into a grin. "Then this could mean Soku and Everent won?!" He wanted to dance with joy but Vexen's next words made him freeze.

"It could… it could also mean he's so happy the land is expressing that which would infer that… well, you know. But… it could mean he's dead and his final action is to take us all out with him. This is not good!" Vexen cried out desperately. "We have to get out of here now; something tells me this isn't just an earthquake."

Riku growled. "Not without my son and Everent."

Vincent said nothing and the three of them, raced towards the castle. As they broke out of the tree line they saw the rest of the army do the same, the hordes soldiers not hesitating as they all charged the ruins, eager to fight and defend.

Riku was at the forefront, his sense out as he leapt over rubble and into the gaping crumbling walls of the castle and further in. He raced onwards, desperately trying to recognize anything but all the walls had collapsed and thus nothing looked the same and even less so as the sky opened up and rain fell down, soaking the already dark stone to shades Riku would not be able to akin to the ones he knew from memory.

He stopped, Vexen and Vincent who had not stopped following him halting also, he let out an angry howl and kicked a fallen torch bracket hard, ignoring the stinging in his foot as he shouted again. "FUCK! We'll never find them in this!"

Around them the soldiers were scouring the ruins diligently at Mickey's directions but there was more beneath and they would not be able to cover the top and the lower levels fast enough, the two princes could well be dead by that time. Blocking out the mouse king's loud orders, the pounding of the rain and the scraping noises as the soldiers moved things around as they looked, Riku tilted his head again.

Sending his mind downwards he searched and searched and then…

THERE!

He gasped, like a fading ember he could barely feel the glowing pulse of his son and the dark shadow of Everent, neither of whom appeared to be conscious.

"Down!" Riku screamed as he brought his mind back. Vincent and Vexen looked at him and then at the floor. "They're in the basement level below us and about 100 yards forward! AH! There's no way we'll get through that in time!"

No sooner had Riku finished screaming then Vincent had griped the edges of his cloak and pulled it up like dark red wings, lunging forwards and pulling Vexen and Riku against him, beneath the folds of his cloak, and then they vanished, Mickey and the soldiers crying out in alarm as the warrior, scientist and king disappeared.

* * *

"Soku?" A soft voice called his name.

Soku frowned, it was difficult to open his eyes but he did, his lids heavy. He felt so safe and warm, held in the arms of someone gentle and serene.

He was on Destiny Island beach, his body small like an infants and held securely by a woman. She smelt nice and the sun low in the sky casting a soft orange glow around them gave her skin a slight tanned tinge. She was almost glowing.

Turning away from the sunlight to better see her he found his whole body reluctant to move as if he was in water. Eventually he could see her. She had shoulder-length dark hair with some light brown highlights. She had blue eyes like his own and exactly like Sora's. She smiled at him with the wisdom of years and the sadness of loss.

"W-who…?" It was difficult to speak, the words wouldn't come, his thoughts were sluggish and his body felt as though it were made of lead. He could feel pain but was somehow distanced from it. It felt as though he were wrapped in cotton wool, protected from everything but still able to feel its presence within him. He wanted to sit up but he couldn't even make his fingers move let alone raise them to help push himself up. Instead he just gazed up at the strange woman in whose lap she held his shrunken form lovingly.

"I'm you're grandmother. Rinoa." She said, her voice as soft as the hands around him and every bit as soothing. Soku didn't want to move from that spot ever. "You're dying Soku." Strangely this face didn't bother the tiny male, he knew it should have but he was so at peace and he could feel the pain dulling, as if were pulling away from it. Rinoa ran a hand through his flowing hair and she sighed sadly. "You have a choice to make, beloved." She seemed so sad and lonely. Soku vaguely recalled memories of tales his fathers had told him about his grandparents. No one other than Riku's mother had died therefore Rinoa must be sad she was all alone. It must be difficult to watch your family grow and become happy while you're all alone.

Soku smiled happily. "I want to stay with you!" He cried. He couldn't shake the feeling he'd forgotten something but all he wanted was for his grandmother to be happy. She was family, part of his family. She was important.

Rinoa shook her head. "Haven't you forgotten someone? The reason you are dying is because Everent, the man you fell in love with, combined his essence with your own and you, being Sora's son and all, did the typical martyr thing and took all of Everent's injuries into yourself." She caressed his face. "You can't say you wish to leave him all alone."

"Everent…" The name sounded familiar. It was bothering him immensely when suddenly teal eyes flashed through his mind, searing his mind on contact and making him spasm. He cried out and Rinoa tightened her hold.

"It's okay, you have to remember. Return to him."

"But grandma! What about you?!" He demanded.

Suddenly another person faded into view and Sora recognized the silver hair. Aquamarine eyes crinkled as the beautiful face smiled down at him, a long fingered hand pushing back his hair to stare into his blue eyes. "I knew Riku and Sora would have beautiful children…" She murmured.

"G-grandma?!"

"SOKU!!!" A shriek tore through their peace and Soku's head snapped to the sound, the pain intensifying but he couldn't turn away.

"W-what was that?"

"Everent's pulling you back." Rinoa explained. "You have to go to him, you haven't lived yet. Be with the one you love and live a happy life, enjoy every moment." She kissed his forehead. "Don't live with any regrets."

"What about you two? I don't want to leave you alone." Soku declared.

"We'll be fine." Rinoa smiled, linking hands with Riku's mother. "We'll have each other until you join us. But its not time yet. There will be plenty of time but not now."

"SOKU! DAMMIT, WAKE THE FUCK UP!!!"

Rinoa giggled. "I think its time for you to return to him."

The pain was coming faster and faster, like water rushing and flowing over his body and making every atom of his existence ache. He wanted to say something, anything to give his grandmother a final note of his love for her, a promise he would return to her but nothing would leave his lips. They were sealed with the shock of pain and he could feel the scene before him melting and fading away, slipping from his mind and it was only comparable to jumping into a pool or the sea and landing completely horizontal on the water. It hurt.

Then, through the fog and vice like grip the agony had on him, teal eyes creased in fear were hovering over him. "Soku! Please, just stay with me!" The surroundings shook violently but neither felt it, Soku too numbed to anything but his body and Everent too fearful to acknowledge it. "You have to stay conscious! I-I… p-please!" Soku found he disliked the helplessness in his lover's voice but he could do nothing about it so he said nothing and decided to do as requested.

"E-Ever…r-rent…" Soku rasped. Everent's face showed more distress so Soku shut up. He was only trying to comfort the other but his harrowed voice was obviously not the way to do it.

The dark prince didn't know what to do. Soku's body was unmarked except for the slight scrapes and scratches that was obviously not the reason he could sense the little prince's life waning. He'd woken up as if he'd just been knocked out to find there was no trace of the wound Sephiroth had given him, not even a scar, and Soku was pretty much dead on the floor. Reaching out a hand gingerly the dark haired teen gripped Soku's hand firmly and ran his blood covered hands over Soku's clammy face, the sweat and exertion of fighting the pull of death showing on his face as the skin began to chill. His lips were beginning to tinge blue, the stone floor not a good place to lie at any time never mind when one is half-dead, and his skin whitening. Soku's hair was knotted and matted with blood and dirt, his clothes torn and filthier beyond repair and yet Everent had never seen anything so beautiful in his life.

"I love you, S-Soku." He bowed his head and pressed Soku's limp hand against his face, his eyes never leaving the half-lidded blue ones that watched him so tenderly. Though the other prince was unable to reply the cobalt orbs shone slightly bright, life slipping minutely into them before the shut slowly. "No! Soku! Open your eyes! Look at me! Dammit, you open your eyes and look at me NOW!" He gripped Soku's shoulders and shook him roughly. "SOKU! SOKU!! DAMMIT, SOKU!"

"SOKU?!" Riku gasped, Vincent pulling back his cloak as they and Vexen stood on the basement floor. Riku ran forward immediately, eyes only for his son as he skidded to his knees, his grieves scraping the floor loudly. One look at Soku's cold face and a brief probing of his mind and Riku's heart all but stopped. "Vincent!" Riku cried, his head snapping up to look at the mysterious gunman. "Take my son back to Ansem and Merlin, please!"

Vincent nodded, his pointed boots clacking quickly as he hurriedly stepped over to the fallen prince of light and before Vincent could lay a finger on him Soku's eyes snapped open.

Except they weren't blue.

They were completely white.

And glowing.

They all gasped, inching back a bit as the previously comatose prince sat up, his movements seemingly sharp yet sluggish, each one purposeful but leisurely made. Slowly Soku rose to his feet, as if he were floating, and began to rise further from the floor until it looked as if he would hit the ceiling. Lifting his hands forward he flicked his wrists and, though nothing seemed to come from Soku, the ceiling exploded outwards.

The entire ceiling.

Everent stared, mouth agape as Vincent's eyebrows rose almost to his hairline. Vexen was speechless and Riku seemed about ready to collapse.

"Holy shit…" Was all that left Riku's mouth.

* * *

Outside of himself and at one the energies of the Light Soku felt himself disapate into nothingness and everything as he let himself flow into the heavens where he felt Sephiroth's energy pulsate. Of course Sephiroth was still alive; there was no way something that powerful could be killed that easily.

Halting his movements he opened his eyes and found himself stood in a white… nothing. Every direction there was just white, no up, no down, no anything. Looking forwards he saw a dark shape manifest itself and he was faced with a grinning Sephiroth.

"Well, this has been a very exciting dance." His low baritone vibrated with energy it hadn't had before. "No one has ever protected Cloud to this depth before."

"We're protecting everything, every person, every world and everything good in this existence." Soku said defiantly.

"And you're job would be infinitely easier if you would only hand Cloud over to me."

"Never."

"Then I will never stop killing everything he touches until he is mine." A sharp laugh broke the dead air. "Countless people will die, children shall be orphaned and love will not be able to grow for the fear I will rip it asunder. Everything you cherish in this world, everything 'good' you and the Light and that stupid, ignorant rat of a King strive for I will turn to dust."

With a wave of his hand Sephiroth changed the surroundings to show a castle hall. It was Mickey's castle; he'd seen it in photos and paintings in Mickey's quarters on the ship. There in the image Sephiroth had conjured stood the two thrones, side by side, with two skeletons rotting away in the seats. Littering the floor were more decaying remains. Soku guessed the two atop the thrones were King Mickey and his wife Queen Minnie, goodness knows who else were sprawled on the ground.

"Every world…" Another flick of his wrist.

This time it was a town, with broken, unlit neon signs. A welcome sign with dried, flaking paint had long since become unreadable but Soku felt as if he should know that place. He'd never been but the light within himself called out to the dead world, singing as if to breathe life into the hollowed out buildings and empty streets.

"Every home…"

This time Soku was stood on a pier. A crumbling stadium at his back and an endless sea before him he saw a curled up skeleton lying at the end of the dock just behind Sephiroth, a faint echo of whistling on the wind and an ache deep inside his heart of love never to return.

"Every heart…"

Stood on a rocky cliff overlooking a gaping desert another body lay at his feet, eagle spread and gaping at the sky eyeless sockets stared to the heavens and a rusted sword just behind the corpses head. A brave man had fallen here, fallen defending what he loved. Fallen in the hopes of giving life, fallen in vain.

"It will all be crushed."

Finally they stood on a beach. Soku gasped at the black sands and the jagged rocks unnaturally jutting from the sand beyond the shore. Whirling about he looked up and saw the house he had grown up in on the hill not too far away, its walls torn down and the house's gutted remains open for the world to pick at and destroy. Soku closed his eyes and turned away, he would not look anymore lest he see a corpse he might recognize.

"Give me Cloud and you can stop all of this. You can stop me if you give him to me." Soku closed his eyes and his shoulders slumped. Sephiroth stepped towards his back, wrapping strong, leather clad hands around the slim shoulders and keeping them fixed back to chest. "Its so much to lose for just one person…"

Soku's eyes snapped open. "Cloud isn't 'just one person'. No one is." Turning around and wrenching himself free of Sephiroth's grasp he glared up at the green-eyed elder. "Everyone has a right to be protected and loved and no one is worth nothing."

Sephiroth laughed. "You would condemn thousands of people for one man?"

"You would not destroy the worlds even if you did have Cloud. There is no promise or deal you could give me that you would not break and you may want Cloud but you want to crush everything more." He stepped back and looked at the King of Darkness levelly. "You only want Cloud so you can show him as you squeeze the life from every world and snuff out every light that ever flickered so that you can watch him break."

Sephiroth clapped. "I'm impressed. You're not easily fooled are you?"

Blinking his blue eyes they flashed to white and Soku stepped forwards. Sephiroth's smirk fell and he drew Mesamune from the darkness. Soku summoned his Keyblade and the two blades struck against each other with a dull scrape. Everything seemed muffled, a rising static sound clawing at the air as the two entities hurled their weapons again and again, black eyes glaring at white, each weapon slicing through the air with a screaming protest, good and evil fighting so forcefully existence itself seemed to cry out for them to stop.

Ducking under Sephiroth's long sword Soku went to stab the elder when the blade fell from his hands with a shudder. Looking down shakily he saw Mesamune's hilt pressed against his chest and glancing over his shoulder he saw the rest of the long blade arching out from his back.

"You lose." The older silveret laughed.

Soku smiled. "No. You lose."

Sephiroth looked down to see the younger's hand resting flat against his bear chest, cool fingers glowing with Light and pushing the repelling energy into his body, destroying him and tearing him apart.

With a shriek Sephiroth pushed back and urged his Darkness into Soku, the ebony light creeping up the young silveret's arm. As it reached his shoulder Soku gasped and reached out with his mind, pulling every light from every corner of the world into himself.

* * *

The soldiers helping the 13 new children of darkness into the medical ward, overseen by Vexen suddenly fell to the floor. The young children cried out in alarm and looked to the scientist for help but had had collapsed as well. In the other ward Sora, Cloud and Leon had all fallen unconscious as well. Mickey and Ansem who had been watching over them were on the floor as well, out on the castle ruins all the remaining soldiers were on the floor as well, Riku and Vincent slumped near by each other, the sky above them crackling with lightning and rumbling with thunder.

On Destiny Islands Shelke had put her sleeping baby into her cot when she had sprawled onto the floor, the infants eyes closed as well but not in slumber. Downstairs Yuffie was over the arm of the sofa limply. Across the island everyone had just slumped to the floor in unconsciousness except for the Children of Darkness. Marluxia stared in alarm as Tidus just dropped to the floor beside him as they were walking in the garden. He heard Namine scream and she ran outside to him. "Kiari just collapsed!"

"So did Tidus."

Their confusion went unanswered as every world was drained of all its Light until only the dark or those of the dark were left. Similarly a cry for the Darkness went out and the evil creatures of creation fell as well.

Axel frowned as he sat beside Roxas on the sofa, Roxas dozing and Axel reading. He snapped the book shut and looked down to see Roxas previously closed eyes staring wide in shock. "Do you feel it?"

"Yes."

Larxene looked up from where she had been working on her car. Xigbar and Xaldin came running out of the house they shared and over to her.

"It's calling us!" Xaldin cried.

Xaldin nodded. "However, we are not simply being pulled…"

Xigbar and Larxene stared at the large man. The blond looked down pensively. "It means we got a choice in the matter."

Demyx clutched at Zexion's arm. "Zexy what do we do?"

Zexion stared at the floor in confliction. "Do we answer the darkness that borne us…"

Luxord stroked his chin while Laexaus watched him silently. The blond murmured, "… or do we go to the Light we strive for?"

In an instant the Children of Darkness were unconscious, their Darkness turned to Light and their minds made up. They knew where they belonged. They were made for Darkness but by choice and determination they had created themselves a body of Light. Narxia and Ami were slumped facing Tairi who was also on the floor.

Back on the castle ruins Everent felt the darkness call also and shook his head. "I guess I already know where my loyalties lie…" He closed his eyes with a smile and fell to his knees.

* * *

Soku's skin became aflame with bright white light, pushing the darkness out of him. "You have no power over the good, Sephiroth!" He cried a thousand voices of defiance in one. Sephiroth snarled and tried to tear away from the hand against his chest but it was on him like a brand, the cool touch scalding his skin like fire. "No one will bow to you while they still have hope, no one will yield to you!" Stepping forwards Sephiroth fell to his knees and Soku looked down at him though he wasn't that much taller than the elder even when kneeling down. "You can destroy things all you like and the Light will never give over to you! All you will ever be is a child have a tantrum."

Pressing hard against the firm chest Sephiroth closed his eyes and roared as the light tore his body in two, dark matter fleeing into the forgotten corners of nothingess as the Light exploded around them and Sephiroth vanished like dust.

Soku swayed on his feet, vision swimming with a thousand sights, head pounding with a thousand thoughts. Light poured off him like a God, aching and clawing at his insides to get free again. But he couldn't let go. Sephiroth had survived once before, this couldn't be over. He'd spent so long fighting, this couldn't be the end.

"Soku." His head jerked up and between the darting eyes of so many he could make out the blurry vision of a dainty woman in a pink dress walking slowly towards him. Her hair bounced in soft brown curls and his heart felt immediately warm and comforted by her presence. "It's okay." She smiled. Putting her arms out in an open gesture she laughed. "It's all okay. You can let them go. It's over."

Without complaint he felt his body relax, all the energy rushing free of him like water. He frowned at the woman curiously. "Mother…?" Falling forwards his mind went black.

* * *

Okay, I hope you enjoyed that I am HOPING to get the next chapter written and up soon. But i won't make promises since I'm hopeless at keeping them. Time for explaining now. When Sephiroth is showing Soku all the worlds he is going to destroy (well, some of them) they are worlds you should know but I couldn't describe them all because Soku had never been there and didn't know what they SHOULD look like. So, in order: Disney Castle and though Soku's never met them there is (in my head) Donald and Goofy and all those lovable disney characters skeletons on the floor of the throne room. I love ruining childhood memories for everyone. The next world was Traverse Town. The Third was the Dock at Luca where Yuna stood whistling for Tidus at the end of FFX. The fourth was the cliff Zack died on in FFVII Crisis Core. Hope you are a little clearer now.

Any more confusions just ask me and I'll clarify.

lots of love, Akaiba. xxxxxxx

* * *


End file.
